Retour à Belrive
by Neraky
Summary: Ce qui suivit après la rencontre de Victor et de sa créature sur la Mer de Glace et son voyage avec son ami Henry Clerval jusqu'en Ecosse. Avec un ami nous avons décidé de prendre un chemin divergent à partir de ce moment clef de l'histoire. Nous espérons que cela vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire ne tient pas compte des premiers chapitres du Roman « Frankenstein » de Mary Shelley et occulte l'histoire du Capitaine Walton. Victor ne témoigne pas à la première personne, mais cette narration est vue de l'extérieur. Elle commence à la fin du deuxième paragraphe du chapitre 20.

* * *

Victor Frankenstein a accepté de créer une femelle semblable à la créature issue du laboratoire d'Ingolstadt, ceci afin de préserver sa tranquillité, celle de ses proches et peut-être leur vie.

Mais en réfléchissant aux implications possibles de cette création envers la race humaine toute entière, sa raison l'emporte sur ses sentiments. Il décide alors, tout en paraissant accéder sincèrement aux désirs de sa créature, de faire échouer ses tentatives d'animation de la femelle.

Victor, envahi de ces sinistres réflexions, contempla à nouveau la créature inachevée qui gisait là sur la table. Non, se disait-il, il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'éviter une telle occurrence.

Alors, pris d'un soudain élan, il continua son œuvre, établissant le réseau de veines et de nerfs qui laisseraient passer l'influx nerveux primordial mais en omettant soigneusement de connecter certains nerfs plus profonds et invisibles pour un œil non exercé à la pratique de la médecine.

La créature femelle apparut bientôt complète. Sa silhouette longiligne se découpait sur le drap blanc

de la table. Sa peau pâle et jaunâtre contrastait avec les reflets roux de ses cheveux sombres.

Sa beauté, pouvait-on dire, n'était pas destinée aux hommes. Elle semblait appartenir à une autre espèce, lointaine ou extraterrestre. Ses traits quoique anguleux étaient fins.

Dans peu de temps l'être infâme se montrerait pour réclamer ce qu'il pensait lui revenir de droit et Victor mettrait son plan en action. C'était la seule option possible.

Il restait comme figé devant son œuvre, une envie de la détruire l'envahissait. Cependant il demeura immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement.

L'instant approchait et bien qu'il sentit une intense fatigue qui l'incitait au sommeil se déverser dans tout son corps, il veillait.

Maintenant, se disait-il, toute la tournure que prendrait la situation dépendrait de lui, de son habileté et de sa force de persuasion. Rien ne serait laissé au hasard.

A la nuit tombée, la triste créature se présenta à la fenêtre. Ce que Victor prit pour un sourire haineux et perfide était en réalité la seule marque de joie sincère qu'il manifestait depuis des mois.

Le sourire douloureux de celui qui n'est pas habitué à rire.

Victor resta immobile. La Créature pénétra dans la pièce. Victor en le voyant se retint d'afficher son dégoût.

- Comme elle est belle, dit-il en voyant cette autre créature plus délicate en comparaison et presque aussi grande que lui.

Elle semblait comme endormie. La seule chose qui lui manquait était la vie.

- J'ai attendu le dernier instant pour l'animer, que tu sois présent, ainsi la première chose qu'elle verra en s'éveillant, ce sera ton visage et non le mien.

Il regarda Victor préparer les instruments, le même agencement de produits ayant servi à l'animer lui, il y a un peu plus de trois ans.

Bientôt, je ne connaîtrai plus la peine et la souffrance car je serai aimé et aimerai cette autre créature, toute aussi seule et exclue que moi, se disait-il

La Créature observa Victor introduire soigneusement l'aiguille de la seringue dans une veine et pousser sur le piston pour injecter le produit.

-Est-ce ce produit qui sert à l'éveiller?

Victor répondit rapidement : - C'est ce produit qui va servir à son cœur pour commencer à battre.

Après cela, il attendit quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité à la Créature.

Puis, il prit son pouls, et se pencha au dessus du corps, faisant mine de chercher une respiration qui ne viendrait jamais. Constatant son « échec » il secoua la tête avec un air de dépit.

L'angoisse envahit la Créature.

- Qu'y a-t-il, pourquoi cela ne fonctionne-t-il pas ?

- Il y a que je n'ai certainement pas injecté assez de produit. J'ai calculé qu'étant plus petite, la quantité de produit nécessaire à son éveil devait être moindre. J'ai peut-être sous-estimé cette dose.

Victor regarda vers sa créature qui ne répondit rien.

- Je dois réessayer. Il prépara à nouveau la seringue et injecta une seconde dose du produit ambré.

Une fois de plus il attendit et ce fut encore un « échec ». Victor sembla défaillir.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas.

En entendant la constatation de Victor, une sensation glacée l'envahit. Il avait parcouru plusieurs pays, enduré de grandes souffrances et vécu misérablement dans l'attente et, au moment où tout était prêt, Victor ayant tenu sa promesse, ce corps refusait de prendre vie ?

- Non, non, ça ne peut pas échouer, tu dois réessayer, tu as promis !

- Si j'injectais à nouveau de ce produit, son cœur éclaterait dit-il froidement.

Victor s'effondra sur sa chaise, terriblement affecté en apparence. La Créature tomba à genoux près du corps inerte, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Qu'ai-je donc fait qui ne marchât pas, s'interrogeait Victor à haute voix.

Je ne comprends pas, j'ai suivi toutes les étapes. Il feuilletait ses notes éparses. Peut-être me suis-je trompé dès le départ. Peut-être ne vis-tu que par le hasard ? Avais-je maîtrisé cette apparition spontanée de la vie ? Victor regarda sa créature qui avait pris la main de la femelle inerte et dit calmement:

- C'est une chair morte, elle ne peut plus recevoir la vie maintenant.

Il lâcha sa main. Adieu, mon rêve dit-il intérieurement. Il s'essuya dans sa manche et leva ses yeux clairs vers Victor.

- Maintenant qu'allons-nous faire ? Me condamnerais-tu toujours à l'exil ?

Victor comprit que cette question était à double tranchant mais il avait un plan.

- Non, je ne ferai pas cela.

- Que ferais-tu ?

Il prit un air indécis:

- Si je ne peux te donner une compagne, je souhaite que tu me rejoignes à Belrive car je me rappelle bien ton histoire. Je sais que d'après celle-ci, tu avais en toi une part de bonté, laquelle fut mise à mal par le rejet des hommes. Mis au ban de l'humanité, tu l'as observée, cette humanité, plein de compréhension. Tu étais bon mais la haine subie à fait de toi l'ange déchu auquel tu t'es identifié.

(il marqua une brève pause et continua):

- Laisse moi te ramener parmi les hommes. Il est vrai que tu dois penser que je t'ai abandonné mais tu ne connais pas l'enchaînement fatal qui m'empêcha de te récupérer à temps! Je peux te ramener vers le bien, il n'est pas trop tard...

Toute l'attention de la créature était portée sur les paroles que prononçait Victor.

- Cette tâche qui m'échoit, je peux la remplir avec l'aide d'Élisabeth. Elle sait voir au delà des apparences l'âme torturée des hommes. Peut-être arrivera-t-elle à remettre un peu de douceur en ton cœur.

Victor regarda l'être malheureux qu'il avait crée. Celui-ci contemplait les flammes vacillantes qui éclairaient les murs de pierres de la cabane, projetant des étincelles et y faisait jouer des reflets rougeoyants.

Fasciné par la proposition de Victor il avait laissé s'envoler les autres possibilités comme une brume. Quelque chose se produisait en lui. Cette proposition était si pleine d'espoir. Il semblait avoir éveillé en Victor des intentions bienveillantes. Il sourit tristement. Ainsi son père avait compris que sa souffrance et son désespoir étaient ce qui l'avait plongé dans le mal ? Ce qui avaient perverti sa bonne nature ? Il brûlait d'accepter mais il voulait aussi lui poser des questions concernant la nature de son être et les circonstances de sa création. Les choses qu'il n'avait pu trouver dans son journal.

Le dégoût que Victor éprouvait était bien réel mais il devait agir avec finesse s'il souhaitait le récupérer.

Il devait user de persuasion et consentir à répondre à d'éventuelles questions. Il croisa le regard clair de sa créature, qui lui sembla indécise, comme si elle cherchait quelques autres réponses avant de décider de son sort. Elle parla d'une voix grave où perçait l'émotion :

- Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une situation comme celle-ci. Du plus profond de moi-même, je me voyais haï. Après t'avoir fait confession du crime, j'avais imaginé que tu te détournerais complètement de moi ou qu'une haine ardente de ma personne te ferait me maudire une nouvelle fois, me traitant de démon.

Mais même la haine valait alors mieux que l'indifférence car elle me rattachait au monde. Ce monde dans lequel je fus jeté sans passé, ni avenir.

Mais tes paroles sont contraires à mes pensées bien sombres, ta proposition constituerait ma rédemption.

Elle suscite en moi tant d'espoir.

Plusieurs questions, cependant, subsistent en moi. Père, il me faut te les poser.

Victor acquiesça, l'air soudain soucieux.

- Tu me fais comprendre que tu ne m'avais pas réellement abandonné mais qu'une série de causes fatales en furent l'instrument ?

Victor considéra cette question un moment, cherchant à formuler ses phrases.

- En effet, j'avais travaillé des mois entiers, acharné à ta création. C'est par une triste nuit de Novembre, ainsi que je l'avais écrit dans mon journal, maintenant en ta possession, que je communiquais soudain la vie à ton corps inanimé. Réussite ô combien malheureuse. A la vue de ce corps gigantesque ayant pris vie, je fus pris d'effroi. Épuisé je m'allongeais sur mon lit, hanté par ta forme cauchemardesque. Horrifié par ce que j'avais fait, je te vis soulever la tenture de mon lit. Je ne puis décrire l'émotion que j'eus à cet instant.

Pris de panique je sortis, décidé à ne plus revenir dans ce laboratoire.

Mais lorsque j'y retournais enfin, tu n'y étais plus. Errant parmi les rues d'Ingolstadt, en pleine nuit, je t'ai cherché en vain. J'eus une pneumonie; alité des semaines en présence de Clerval puis d'Élisabeth, dans mes rêves de fièvre je te voyais sans cesse.

La réalité sembla se confondre avec le rêve et je pensais plus tard avoir été victime d'un délire, provoqué par mon imagination malade. Tu étais devenu un rêve provoqué par la fièvre. Je n'eus aucun moyen de me raccrocher à la réalité. Me souvenant avoir rédigé un journal, celui de ta conception, je pensais tenir la preuve de ton existence. Ainsi je me prouverais à moi même que je n'avais pas perdu la raison. Hélas, mon unique preuve avait disparu. Je trouvais mon laboratoire en ordre à peu près comme si rien ne s'y était jamais produit. Cette fois, j'étais sûr d'avoir déliré. Je me remis progressivement de mon état de doute ou d'apathie. Je n'eus aucun signe de ta réelle existence jusqu'à l'année dernière. Tu existais donc bien.

J'avais reçu une lettre de mon père Alphonse, m'enjoignant de venir à Genève et m'ayant tout expliqué au sujet de la mort de William.

Je fis donc le voyage. Malgré moi je sentis que je devais te trouver. Et ce fut toi qui me trouva. Je t'ai tout avoué sans détour.

Tourmenté par les explications de son père, la créature regarda dans le vide. Victor avait énoncé les causes qui avaient tant influencé son esprit et il comprenait son récit malgré l'âpreté de ses explications. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné tout à fait volontairement. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Devait-il répondre affirmativement à la proposition de Victor ? Au fond de lui il semblait avoir déjà choisi mais cette situation était troublante.

Victor était décidé à ne pas retourner à Genève sans la certitude que sa créature l'y suivrait, il ne pourrait être tranquille et calme sachant qu'un être monstrueux, de huit pieds de haut, était perdu seul dans la nature.

Il se savait responsable de leur malheur mais n'oserait jamais l'admettre. Sa créature avait sauvé une jeune enfant de la noyade, il était donc tout de même capable du bien, il se raccrochait à cela pour affirmer son intention. Il ne pouvait contrôler cependant l'antipathie que lui provoquait la vue de sa créature.

Mais il ne la craignait pas se disait-il. Une autre question, très directe, le tira de sa réflexion.

- Je sais que tu l'as créée, elle, à ma demande mais moi pourquoi m'as-tu créé ?

Cette question, simple en apparence, montrait le désir de sa créature de comprendre son origine, une question existentielle qui, pour un humain, ne trouvait aucune réponse. Or il était un être créé artificiellement, il fallait bien qu'une motivation cachée eut incité son créateur à le construire.

Il était trop heureux de pouvoir converser avec Victor sans que celui-ci le rejette sans cesse comme lors de leur première rencontre sur les glaces. Victor était plus calme, ceci le ramenait à d'anciens souvenirs qu'il eut préféré occulter.

Il consentit, cependant, à répondre, sachant la question complexe :

- J'ai travaillé de manière obsessionnelle depuis la mort de ma mère, touchée par la scarlatine. Mon ambition était de percer à jour le mystère de la vie et de la mort. Quel était donc le principe de la vie ? Je me dis que si j'étais capable d'insuffler la vie dans un corps qui pourrait la recevoir, je pourrais être capable d'éviter la mort de mes proches, les connaissances acquises m'y aidant. Après un bref arrêt, il reprit.

- J'avais choisit les meilleurs éléments pour la création de ce corps. C'est alors que je me suis heurté à un problème. Je ne pouvais créer un être à taille humaine; le réseau de fibres et de muscles étant trop complexe à une telle échelle.

Je créais donc un être d'une stature gigantesque, me basant, pour les proportions, sur les modèles de Léonard de Vinci. J'ai travaillé avec acharnement jusqu'au bout. Puis, je t'ai communiqué ce que j'avais appelé dans mon journal « l'étincelle de vie ». Ainsi donc tu existes, bien que cette vie n'ait été qu'une demi-vie de souffrances. J'ai été un jeune et brillant étudiant aveuglé par mon travail. Je n'avais pas vu, sur l'instant, les conséquences d'une éventuelle réussite. Maintenant je le comprends.

La Créature à cette mention, sortit un carnet rouge aux reliures dorées : le journal.

- Gardes ce journal, ne le montres à personne. Il ne m'appartient plus désormais, il te revient.

Puis Victor après un léger silence, le journal maintenant hors de sa vue, redemanda:

- Serais-tu prêt à me rejoindre à Belrive?

Le regardant de ses yeux pâles, d'un ton timide et angoissé, il ne répondit qu'un mot à Victor:

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu partes au plus tôt car Clerval et moi voyageront plus vite que toi. Il nous reste cependant une question à régler: Nous devons nous débarrasser du corps.

Victor referma le drap qui formait désormais comme un linceul protecteur sur le corps et se mit à le coudre.

Il le ceignit de solides cordes laissant apparaître aux yeux de la Créature la forme de ce qui avait été pour lui un espoir d'avenir.

Ils le soulevèrent sans un mot, la Créature manifestant un silence mélancolique, et sortirent dans le froid et le brouillard nocturne. Le halo brouillé de la lune diffusait une sinistre et fantomatique lumière.

Ils arrivèrent à la pointe de cet îlot désolé des îles Orkney, près de l'embarcation de Victor.

Les sombres vagues se déchirant sur les rochers faisaient se lever une bruine de fines gouttelettes comme un voile jeté vers le ciel.

Ils déposèrent le corps dans la barque et attachèrent ensuite des pierres aux extrémités des cordes.

La barque s'éloigna du rivage, au-dessus d'eaux plus profondes où le corps fut basculé par-dessus le bordage. Puis les pierres qui le lestaient furent à leur tour jetées à l'eau, entraînant leur fardeau vers le fond, tache blanche devenant de plus en plus indistincte jusqu'à s'effacer complètement.

Victor fixait du regard le fond de la barque. Si le corps remonte à la surface nous serons déjà bien loin pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur la berge, il demanda à sa créature de l'aider afin que tous les instruments et produits ayant servi à l'expérience et encombrant ce qui avait été une sorte de laboratoire disparaissent à jamais.

Ils rassemblèrent fébrilement les ustensiles et autres bocaux de produits chimiques dans une malle d'osier dont Victor remplit le fond de pierres et alla la porter dans son embarcation.

La Créature réunit les reste des instruments dans un coin et partit rapidement, emportant une partie des provisions avec elle et s'éloigna dans la brume. On entendit bientôt, dans le silence de la nuit, un bruit léger de rames s'atténuant progressivement.

Victor revint et constata l'absence de sa créature et la disparition d'une partie des vivres qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pu emporter pour son retour en Écosse. Il a bien fait, se dit-il.

Après avoir empaqueté le reste, épuisé, il partit se coucher et eut pour la première fois depuis longtemps un vrai sommeil, réparateur et profond.

Il s'éveilla au bruit des vagues, ayant l'impression d'avoir triomphé d'un ancien cauchemar, rejetant au loin sa crainte pour ses proches, pour Élisabeth, dont il relut une de ses dernières lettres, reçue à Londres.

Victor lui ayant proposé de s'occuper de lui, le Monstre n'aurait désormais plus de raison de se retourner contre lui ou sa famille. Mais il éloigna cette dernière pensée, évitant ainsi de troubler cet instant de paix.

Au petit jour il partit rejoindre Henry qui s'impatientait depuis la terre d'Écosse de ne point voir son ami revenir, malgré l'avertissement de Victor concernant la durée indéterminée de son absence.

- Ah, enfin te voilà. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, d'autant plus que tu ne m'avais laissé aucune indication pour pouvoir te joindre en cas de besoin. Et j'aimerai enfin rentrer chez nous. L'Écosse est certainement pleine de charme, mais rien ne vaut sa mère patrie. Comment est ta santé ? Et quelles sont tes intentions ?

- Mon cher Henry, ce voyage touche à sa fin pour moi maintenant. Il nous faut repartir. Je me sens apaisé à présent et souhaite revenir au plus vite informer les miens du rétablissement de ma santé. Peut-être l'avenir n'est-il pas aussi sombre pour moi que je l'avais tout d'abord craint.

Malgré les paroles de son ami, Henry décelait toujours en lui une angoisse cachée et profonde. Comme j'aimerais en moi-même te sentir totalement guéri de cette étrange mélancolie. Mais hélas Victor je te connais trop et tu ne peux me tromper !

Il regarda calmement son ami :

- Bien sûr, Victor, je n'attendais que ton retour pour terminer notre voyage.

Le lendemain ils remercièrent chaleureusement l'Écossais de son invitation et de son hospitalité et partirent, entamant leur voyage de retour.


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis quelques heures la Créature dirigeait sa barque vers le rivage qu'il apercevait au loin, la brume s'étant levée. La côte étant rocheuse, il lui fallait avant tout éviter de briser son canot sur les écueils.

Avec adresse il se faufila jusqu'à ce qu'il ne put plus avancer.

Il bondit sur les rochers escarpés et glissants et grimpa jusqu'au sommet. Là, épuisé malgré sa force colossale, se laissa tomber à terre. Le manque de sommeil faillit le terrasser. Il se força à avancer jusqu'à trouver un endroit ou se dissimuler et dormir quelques heures. C'est dans le creux moussus d'un rocher qu'il trouva ce refuge.

A son réveil après avoir avalé quelques victuailles, il se leva, s'étira et partit à grands pas.

Le but était lointain, il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire, il devait se presser.

La lande déserte s'étendait à perte de vue. Le sol souple sous ses pieds, était gorgé d'eau, mais la marche était aisée. Sur sa gauche, le Soleil qui se levait dissipait la brume matinale et le chauffait doucement.

Tout en marchant il repensait à la façon dont les derniers événements s'étaient précipités.

De l'immense espoir suscité par la vue de l'autre créature ne restait plus qu'un vague souvenir et un profond regret. Il voyait que Victor lui-même avait souffert de cet échec et que pour se racheter il lui avait offert un autre avenir certainement plus paisible. Il fantasmait en imaginant comment serait cette vie au sein d'une famille. Est-ce qu'il y aurait une même relation entre les personnes que celles qu'il avait vues et senties chez les De Lacey ?

Tout en songeant de cette façon il avait couvert de nombreuses lieues. Il se sentit capable de marcher ainsi de longues heures

Vers le milieu du jour il fit une petite pause, mangea encore une partie de ses provisions et repartit.

A la nuit tombante, à une demie-lieue il aperçut un village et plutôt que de faire un détour pour l'éviter, attendit la pleine nuit pour le traverser. De l'autre coté il y avait un petit bosquet dans lequel il se réfugia et dormit.

Les jours suivants ressemblèrent à celui-ci. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il devait aborder une grande ville qu'il faisait des détours qui, certes, le retardaient un peu mais lui évitaient d'être vu et de se confronter aux habitants.

Il fut très vite à cours de provisions et dut se nourrir sur le terrain.

En dehors des remparts de quelques villes, les paysans qui, du jour de marché n'avaient pu vendre tous leurs légumes déchargeaient leurs restes au bas de ceux-ci . Si de nombreux pauvres hères fouillaient ces décharges, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retirés la Créature trouvait encore quelques fruits et légumes et s'en emparait. Ce n'était peut être pas très appétissant mais c'était de la nourriture qu'il ne pouvait négliger. Et c'est ainsi qu'il arriva à Douvres où il comptait embarquer pour la France.

Un nuage de fumée planait au dessus de cette ville dont l'odeur piquante et acide se faisait sentir de loin.

Dans les quartiers populaires les rues étaient jonchées d'immondices.

Il se résolut à attendre, à la périphérie dans une vielle maison en ruine, le crépuscule afin d'éviter la moindre rencontre.

Longeant la côte, il se faufila sous ses digues, ses jambes s'enfonçant dans l'eau putride.

Quels seraient les bateaux en partance pour la France ? Il cherchait des bateaux transporteurs de marchandises. Il ne se voyait pas, après ces longs jours de voyage, s'embarquer sur le mauvais bateau et se retrouver prisonnier d'un navire en partance pour le Nouveau-Monde ! Malgré les circonstances cette réflexion l'amusa un peu. Il se devait de trouver le bon et de rester aux aguets. Après une observation détaillée, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait; un bateau de marchandises français sur le mat duquel flottait un drapeau fleurdelisées et à poupe duquel il pouvait lire ces mots : la Marie-Louise Calais.

Mais venait-il tout juste d'arriver ou allait-il repartir ? Comment savoir ?

A cet instant il vit l'équipage qui venait de charger les derniers ballots, descendre à terre pour une ultime tournée dans les pubs. Il avait sa réponse. Ne resta sur le bateau qu'un veilleur qui arpentait le pont. Patientant sous la digue, il attendit. Au bout de quelques instants, le bruit des pas s'arrêta, le veilleur s'était certainement assis. Il attendit encore jusqu'à, pensa-t-il, que le veilleur se soit assoupi puis escalada le bastingage par l'arrière, en évitant de faire le moindre bruit sur le pont. Gagnant une écoutille, il descendit se réfugier dans l'obscurité de la cale, au milieux des ballots de draps et de cotonnades. Les hommes d'équipage, en quittant le bord, s'interpellaient en français, à la grande satisfaction de la Créature.

Quel bonheur ce serait de pouvoir, même de loin, entendre les hommes se parler en français et les comprendre à nouveau. Son sentiment de solitude en serait amoindri car il se sentirait à nouveau relié aux hommes à travers une langue qu'ils avaient en commun. Même dans l'isolement ses efforts pour comprendre l'anglais n'avaient pas été totalement vains et bien qu'il parvint à en comprendre les rudiments, ses connaissances n'auraient été guère suffisantes pour espérer suivre une conversation profonde. Mais avec qui ? Il avait erré des semaines dans les landes mais la faim et le manque de contact l'avaient finalement contraint, quasiment de force, à roder autour des villes, sur les pas de Victor et de Clerval, constamment dans l'angoisse de perdre leurs traces dans un pays étranger où aucune aide ne pouvait, les premiers temps, lui être fournie par la langue, excepté sur les écriteaux, pour connaître le nom des villes qu'ils visitaient.

Il se rappela aussi avoir été complètement dérouté par l'accent rugueux, rêche de la langue d'Écosse qui lui avait semblé en accord avec les terres rocheuses, herbeuses et battues par les vents de cette contrée du Nord.

Ses pensées occupaient une partie du temps qu'il passait, caché derrière les ballots dans cette cale humide. Ici il pouvait au moins se reposer et ne pas marcher sans cesse. Bien qu'il fut dans un certain état de fatigue, son sommeil était peu profond. Il ne pouvait pas s'y abandonner complètement. Le moindre grincement, le moindre craquement lui faisait instantanément ouvrir les yeux, prêt à s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans l'obscurité de la cale. Son but était désormais si proche! Il fut définitivement réveillé par les bruits de l'appareillage : martèlement des pieds des matelots sur le pont, au dessus de lui, cliquetis du cabestan qui remontait l'ancre, grincements des poulies, claquement des voiles qui faséyaient en prenant le vent avant de se gonfler et d'entraîner le bâtiment vers sa destination. Il devait être 6 heures et la Marie-Louise avait quitté le port , oscillant désormais calmement vers la France. Si tout allait bien, dans quelques heures il serait sur le continent.

Bien qu'heureux de ce voyage de retour, il éprouvait quelque inquiétude. Il ne connaissait rien au rythme des marées, il savait seulement que les navires n'entraient ou ne sortaient du port qu'à marée haute ou à l'étale, pour avoir surpris quelques conversations entre marins lors de son voyage aller. Il avait évalué la durée de la navigation entre quatre et six heures. Quelle serait l'état de la marée à leur arrivée à Calais ? Si le déchargement du bâtiment se faisait en pleine journée il risquait d'être découvert. Quelle devrait alors être son attitude ? La soumission ou le passage en force, avec tous les risques probables ? Cette dernière tentative, il le savait, serait désespérée.

Le vent qui, jusque là, était favorable, se mit brusquement à tourner, forçant le bateau à louvoyer. Ils étaient maintenant loin de la côte. La mer agitée formait des creux de plusieurs pieds. Le bâtiment avançait péniblement mais il avançait. Il ne risquait rien mais le trajet serait beaucoup plus long.

Les six heures prévues se transformèrent en douze. Le bateau arriva à Calais avec la marée du soir. Il fallut attendre encore deux heures la visite des gabelous, de sorte qu'il fut trop tard pour décharger la cargaison ce même soir, à la grande fureur du capitaine. L'équipage descendit à terre, le bateau restant à la garde du bosco qui s'enferma dans la cabine du capitaine avec une bouteille de tafia. Ce qui arrangea bien le passager clandestin.


	3. Chapter 3

Après un voyage rapide et sans histoire à travers l'Angleterre, Victor et Henry Clerval arrivèrent à Douvres à temps pour prendre le bateau pour Calais ou ils débarquèrent après quelques heures de navigation mais trop tard pour la diligence du jour. Ils durent dormir à l'hôtel, Clerval heureux de se savoir en France.

Qu'est-ce qui provoquait cet empressement soudain de Victor à vouloir partir? Clerval l'entendait marmonner que cela lui prenait trop de temps. Ils prirent ensuite une diligence pour Strasbourg ou ils se quitteraient et Clerval rentrerai sur Ingolstadt.

Durant le voyage, entrecoupé d'étapes dans des auberges de relais ou ils dormirent et eurent de bons repas, Clerval ne pouvait, dans la diligence, lui demander l'objet de ses préoccupations.

Et le soir, dans les auberges il n'osait le faire, Victor restait pensif au coin du feu estival où rôtissaient des poulets ou bien il se retirait dans leur chambre sans un mot.

Henry pensait se heurter à des réponses évasives et se contentait joyeusement de regarder le paysage français et de faire du charme auprès d'une belle allemande, jeune fille d'une famille bavaroise qui repartirait en même temps que lui pour Munich. De temps à autre, Victor qui parlait lui aussi l'allemand, faisait quelques réflexions et participait à la discussion, faute de trouver mieux à faire, mais cela n'allait jamais loin.

La jeune fille, qui d'ailleurs se nommait Heidi, demanda à Henry pourquoi son ami avait l'air si absorbé, retiré dans ses pensées. Pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi joyeux que lui ?

- Ah, mon ami à été malade, il est en convalescence et puis il est pressé de revoir sa famille et sa fiancée. Vous savez, nous avons voyagé pendant près de six mois entre l'Angleterre et l'Écosse.

A cette mention Victor se crispa sur son siège. Nerveusement il se demandait: Arriverais-je à temps ? Je dois être revenu avant lui sinon comment réagirait-il ? S'il repartait...

Vers Strasbourg un orage éclata et l'on fit descendre tous les voyageurs. Les roues arrière de la diligence s'étaient embourbées. Les hommes durent rassembler leur efforts pour dégager le véhicule pendant que les femmes qui étaient descendues pour l'alléger patientaient sous la pluie. Après plusieurs minutes ils purent enfin repartir.

Peut-être, du lieu où il se trouve, ma Créature subit-elle aussi l'orage ?

Lorsqu'au soir ils furent à Strasbourg , ils louèrent une chambre dans un autre hôtel pour la nuit, ils se sépareraient le lendemain. Clerval insista pour se promener dans la ville avec son ami.

- Henry, je suis désolé de t'infliger mon air maussade mais je t'assure que lorsque je reverrai Élisabeth, je serai mieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis seulement désolé de ne pas te voir jouir des beaux paysages que la France peut nous offrir. Mais il est vrai que pour un cœur qui soupire tout les paysages se ressemblent. Si c'est parce que notre chère Élisabeth te manque, je comprends ton impatience. J'aimerai aussi pouvoir revenir à Belrive après mes examens et tous vous saluer.

Victor ne répondit rien mais esquissa un vague sourire à Henry. Son ami ne pouvait savoir la vraie raison qui justifiait sa nervosité.

Le lendemain au matin, Victor accompagna Henry près des diligences et ils s'embrassèrent, Victor lui souhaitant un bon retour ainsi que la réussite de ses examens. Puis, ils se quittèrent, Victor laissant Henry monter dans une diligence en compagnie de la famille allemande. Il continua donc le voyage seul vers Genève, louant une voiture à cheval et un cocher pour y être plus rapidement. Bien qu'il eut, dès le départ, envie d'emprunter ce type de transport, Henry n'aurait pu comprendre qu'il fut si pressé. Il tenait à être à Genève en deux jours si possible.

C'est au soir du deuxième jour que Victor arriva près de Genève. Le cocher le conduisit jusqu'au pavillon de la maison de Belrive. Il le paya et lui laissa un bon pourboire, ravi d'être chez lui en temps voulu. Pendant qu'il déchargeait les bagages les bruits de la voiture avaient alerté Élisabeth, Alphonse et Ernest qui cria du haut de sa fenêtre « Mais, c'est notre frère Victor ! » Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de la demeure, suivit de près par Alphonse et Élisabeth qui se jeta dans les bras de Victor, lui expliquant combien il lui avait manqué.

Les domestiques montèrent les bagages dans la chambre. Il pensait s'y retirer, fatigué du voyage, pour se laver et se reposer mais Élisabeth l'appela presque aussitôt pour le repas du soir. Ouvrant l'un des bagages, il en sortit trois petits paquets, souvenirs d'Écosse et d'Angleterre qu'il descendit pour leur offrir avant le repas. Malgré sa fatigue, Victor dut expliquer son voyage avec Henry ainsi que les villes qu'ils avaient visités. Élisabeth ouvrit son paquet qui contenait des tissus d'Écosse d'une grande finesse et beauté et qui serviraient à lui confectionner de très belles robes. Un autre paquet contenant du tabac anglais était pour la pipe d'Alphonse et dans le troisième il y avait une montre pour Ernest. Après avoir ouvert leurs cadeaux ils dînèrent. A la fin de cette soirée de retrouvailles, épuisé Victor partit se changer et se coucha immédiatement. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut lorsqu'il s'éveilla à l'aube, fut de regarder vers la foret si le signal de sa créature y était. Non, pas encore, constata-t-il avec un certain soulagement.

Dans la matinée il expliqua à Élisabeth qu'il devrait se rendre à Genève, probablement en cours de semaine pour vérifier avec son banquier les comptes de l'exploitation. Il employa le reste de cette journée à inspecter les vignes pour voir si elles promettaient une bonne récolte, et à contrôler les écuries. Puis il se rendit au chai voir si les cuves avaient été nettoyées et passées à la vapeur. Il s'entretint ensuite avec les ouvriers agricoles et fit couper par le jardinier une grosse brassée de fleurs qu'il apporta à Élisabeth. Dans la soirée il resta assis près d'elle, l'écoutant jouer du piano tandis qu'il lisait les derniers journaux de Genève. Puis ils montèrent tous se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayant attendu qu'il fasse plus sombre au dehors ainsi que les ronflements du bosco, la Créature remonta précautionneusement de la cale en veillant toujours à ne pas faire de bruit. Puis il sauta par dessus le bastingage sur le quai, un peu vacillant après ces longues heures d'immobilité et un léger vertige dû à la faim et à la soif.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur les quais, la douane faisant des rondes fréquentes. Il fila droit devant lui dans les ruelles sombres de Calais, espérant sortir bientôt de la ville. Courant dans les rues, il renversa soudain un quidam qui sortait d'une maison, marchant dans sa direction.

Levant les yeux vers la Créature, il s'exclama par réflexe :

- Vous pouvez pas faire attention ou vous regardez, espèce de... Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que d'une légère tape sur le front la Créature l'envoya au pays des rêves.

Que va-t-il penser en se réveillant ? Autant lui faire croire qu'il a été attaqué par un brigand, se dit-il en lui faisant les poches. Mais, que puis-je faire avec cet argent ?

Continuant d'avancer dans les rues il entendit un bruit d'eau qui lui fit espérer trouver une fontaine où apaiser sa soif. Marchant dans sa direction, il l'aperçut et s'y rendit. Il se pencha sur la margelle et but à longs traits en plongeant son visage dans l'eau.

Relevant la tête, il découvrit au bas de la fontaine, un jeune miséreux, en guenilles, qui dormait lourdement.

Il trouva là une occasion de se débarrasser de cet argent qui ne lui appartenait pas. Lui pourra le dépenser, pensa-t-il. Il fourra délicatement l'argent dans la poche du misérable et repartit. Plus loin, il sentit une agréable odeur de nourriture. Elle provenait d'un plat enveloppé d'un torchon qu'une maîtresse de maison avait mis à refroidir sur l'appui d'une fenêtre du premier étage. Sans aucun scrupule, il s'en empara et repartit en courant très vite.

A cet allure, il fut bientôt sorti de la ville. Lorsqu'il fut déjà assez loin, pour ne pas risquer d'être vu, dans la nuit, il s'assit derrière une haie et mangea ce plat encore tiède qui le réconforta de cette longue journée d'attente. Il continua ensuite sa route, marchant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Puisqu'il était en France, son but n'était plus si loin, cela le forçait à continuer. Tard dans la nuit, il finit par trouver sur son chemin une vielle ferme en ruine, probablement ravagée par un incendie, ou il put dormir quelques heures dans un coin. Le lierre et la végétation avaient envahis une partie de l'habitation, dissimulant les traces d'une vie passée. Personne ne viendrait l'y trouver.

Il s'éveilla peu avant l'aube. Le voile du ciel encore obscur se déchirait au loin, à l'est et il pu encore marcher sans crainte d'être vu, laissant le soleil levant légèrement sur sa gauche.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva près d'une densité de villages plus importante qui lui imposait un trop grand détour qu'il se contraignit à attendre la nuit. La planéité du terrain empêchait les habitants potentiels de bien évaluer la distance de sa silhouette, il le savait. Malgré cela, il eut une légère crainte lorsqu'il aperçut au loin un autre vagabond, voyageur perdu dans la plaine. Il n'y a pas si longtemps il était semblable à celui-ci, errant sans aucun but précis, n'ayant que ses seules espérances.

Il marchait depuis quelques heures à travers les champs de blés couleur du Soleil. C'était un après-midi particulièrement chaud et pénible. Cherchant à se protéger de la chaleur, il remarqua un petit bois où se réfugier et se reposer. Peut-être y trouvera-t-il un point d'eau pour apaiser sa soif et quelque nourriture. Il ne trouva pas grand-chose ce soir-là.

En dépit de cela, la fraîcheur nocturne lui redonna des forces et il repartit. Marchant à travers bois et champs, s'arrêtant près de rivières et les traversant, il atteignit les environs du plateau de Langres. Les habitations se faisaient rares et seules quelques fermes isolées étaient disséminées dans un paysage herbeux et dégagé, fermes dans les poulaillers desquelles il put voler quelques œufs. Plus tard, il traversa la région montagneuse du Jura et atteignit la Suisse. Lorsqu'enfin, reconnaissant les lieux, il vit le bois près de Belrive, après tout ces jours de marche, il se sentit à la fois heureux et anxieux. Heureux car il avait atteint son but et anxieux car surgissaient en lui des questions qu'il avait occultées pendant son voyage, se focalisant sur ses besoins immédiats.

A l'orée du bois qu'il avait traversé d'un pas rapide, il reconnut, au creux d'une déclivité, le manoir de Belrive. A une branche assez haute d'un frêne isolé il accrocha le signal dont il avait convenu avec Victor : la branche d'un arbre d'une autre espèce qu'il laissa pendre verticalement. Ce qui, avec un peu d'attention, serait visible depuis le manoir. Ayant ajusté le signal il retourna dans le bois et s'assit au pied d'un chêne. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre désormais et passer la nuit dans ce bois. Dans son attente ses questions revinrent, depuis deux jours elles étaient cycliques. Victor tiendra t-il sa promesse ou révoquera-t-il sa décision de venir me chercher ? S'il changeait finalement d'avis, que ferais-je ? Et s'il me ramenait comment serais-je accepté au manoir ? Mais, le serais-je ? Si non, comment devrais-je faire ?

Il s'arrêta soudain dans ses réflexions, il avait quelque chose à aller chercher dans ce bois, quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Après avoir cherché un moment ses repères dans la forêt, il le découvrit enfin. Devant lui était couché un vieil arbre à moitié déraciné, au creux duquel il avait dissimulé, lors de son passage précédent, une petite valise qu'il avait traînée avec lui depuis Ingolstadt, l'attachant dans son dos avec des lanières. Elle était glissée bien profondément sous les racines de l'arbre. Depuis un an qu'il l'avait laissée là, la végétation et les ronces avaient envahi la cache et il éprouva certaines difficultés à l'en déloger. Mais lorsqu'il l'eut enfin extirpée de ce trou et qu'il l'ouvrit, il revit ce qui était précieux à ses yeux, ses seules possessions terrestres. Envahi d'émotion il prit délicatement l'un de ses livres, en caressant la couverture de cuir. Depuis qu'il les y avait dissimulés ils n'avaient pas été découverts ni abîmés, ils étaient intacts. Après les avoir regardés et avoir relu certains passages, il les fourra dans une besace qui, depuis quelques temps, lui appartenait, remettant la valise vide dans la cachette. Il retourna auprès du chêne. De toute façon il était tard, et si Victor avait vu le signal il ne viendrait que le lendemain matin. Il serait alors temps pour lui de s'approcher du frêne dont il resterait proche, de crainte que Victor l'y cherche sans le trouver ni le voir ni l'entendre. Il se roula en boule au pied de l'arbre et s'endormit.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le premier geste de Victor fut d'aller regarder par la fenêtre: cette fois, le signal y était. Sa créature était arrivée. Le petit déjeuner pris en compagnie d'Élisabeth, il lui annonça qu'il descendrait ce matin à Genève rencontrer le banquier. Elle lui demanda:

- Iras-tu à cheval ou prendras-tu la carriole ?

- Non, répondit-il. Après des jours de voyage assis j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et j'irai à pied.

Il plaça les papiers dont il avait besoin dans une sacoche en cuir, patinée par l'usage et après un dernier baiser il partit à vive allure.

Se dirigeant vers le bois il fit un petit détour pour arriver sur le lieu du rendez-vous fixé avec sa créature qu'il trouva bien réveillée et qui l'attendait depuis déjà un bon moment avec une certaine anxiété: -Je dois aller à Genève pour traiter des affaires avec mon banquier, je serai de retour dans l'après-midi, je t'expliquerai alors ce que j'ai décidé de faire pour ton arrivée à Belrive.

Par quoi a-t-il du passer pour avoir cet aspect misérable, sale, déguenillé ! Heureusement nous rentreront en pleine nuit et personne ne le verra dans cet état pensait-il.

Dans la soirée lorsque Victor revint après avoir dîné à Genève, il trouva sa créature près du point de rendez-vous.

Tu as été tardif pensa-t-il en voyant Victor revenir. Masquant son anxiété il l'attira plus loin dans la forêt, près du chêne ou il avait passé la nuit précédente pensant que ce serait un meilleur lieu pour parler avec Victor.

Il s'assit au pied du chêne, penché en avant, les bras repliés sur lui même dans l'attente que Victor lui explique ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Avant même d'entamer le dialogue il s'approcha de sa créature et sortit de sa sacoche une miche de pain qu'il lui tendit négligemment. Il prit le pain et le mangea avidement tandis que Victor s'asseyait au pied d'un autre arbre en face, en détournant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Victor lui demanda si cela lui suffisait.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon que cette miche de pain frais.

- Avec quoi te nourrissais-tu ?

- Ce que je trouvais dans les champs; des carottes, des navets ou ce que je pouvais prendre sur les arbres; des pommes ou des poires et, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, les œufs que je volais dans les poulaillers la nuit.

- Et cela te suffisait-il pour manger à ta faim ?

- Il n'y a que ces deux derniers jours avant mon arrivée que j'ai pu manger à ma faim. Ceci grâce à une bande de brigands.

- Ah, tu as eu affaire à des brigands ?

- Je venais d'aborder les hauts plateaux du Jura. La nuit était tombée dans cette dense forêt de pins. Je hais ces forets de pins au sol stérile où je ne trouve rien à manger ! Je jugeait préférable de prendre un peu de repos et me couchais au creux d'un rocher. Mais comme à mon habitude je ne dormais que d'un œil et d'une oreille , ce furent des voix d'hommes qui me réveillèrent et j'entendis des pas qui frôlaient mon abri. Je me redressais légèrement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et je vis un groupe d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes armés vêtus de vêtements disparates, ce n'étaient pas des soldats mais vraisemblablement des brigands. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite clairière non loin de moi, allumèrent un feu et sortirent de leurs sacs tout un tas de victuailles qui aiguisèrent ma faim.

Après être rassasiés ils éteignirent leur feu et se couchèrent sous la garde d'un des leurs.

Quand je me fus assuré qu'ils étaient bien endormis, je m'approchais doucement du gardien. (comme une bête sauvage à l'affût pensa Victor) Un petit coup sur la tête l'endormit. Je m'emparais alors de deux besaces contenant de la nourriture et toujours en silence, m'enfuis loin d'eux. L'une des besaces que j'avais volé étant d'un meilleur état que les autres, je ne conservais que celle-ci. La nourriture contenue dans les deux sacs me suffit pour les deux jours suivants.

- Ça c'était une aventure, tu en a eu plus que moi ! Maintenant parlons sérieusement, ce qu'il faut avant tout c'est convaincre Élisabeth mais à cause de William je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Voici ce que je lui dirai à la place : la vérité jusqu'à notre rencontre sur la Mer-de-Glace; ta création, ta fuite, notre rencontre.

Là je t'ai proposé de te ramener avec moi à Belrive. Tu m'as demandé un délais de réflexion. Nous avons donc convenu de nous retrouver dans ce petit bois un mois après jour pour jour. Ce qui fut fait comme prévu, tu m'as donné ton accord mais c'était la veille de mon départ pour l'Angleterre et nous avons donc ensemble convenu d'attendre mon retour. C'est finalement aujourd'hui que j'ai pu te ramener avec moi.

- Mais comment va-t-elle réagir sans aucune préparation ?

- Nous attendrons que tous soient couchés et endormis, je te mènerai dans une chambre à coté de la mienne et demain matin je raconterai cette histoire à Élisabeth et j'en suis certain, elle t'acceptera et tu pourras rester avec nous.

- Et si malgré tout je n'arrivais pas à m'adapter est-ce-que je serai obligé de rester comme un esclave attaché à ses maîtres?

- Nous sommes tous esclaves les uns des autres, c'est cela la société. Je t'offre la société d'une famille. Tu sera libre d'y rester ou de partir mais si tu souhaitais un jour t'en aller, ce style de vie ne te convenant pas, cela serait définitif et tu devrai à nouveau te débrouiller seul comme avant.

Un long silence suivit ces propos et un violent orage éclata soudain. D'abord l'épais feuillage les protégea des trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient mais, ployant sous le poids de la pluie, le feuillage déversa sur eux de véritables cataractes d'eau et ils furent bientôt trempés. L'orage violent mais bref se calma, il était temps de se rendre au manoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Tous deux se dirigeaient en silence vers la maison. Malgré son apparente assurance Victor se posait des questions. Il avait l'impression une fois de plus d'être victime d'un de ses cauchemars récurrents depuis qu'il avait abandonné ses "brillantes études". C'était peut-être la solution la moins inacceptable mais comment allait-il faire admettre cela à Élisabeth ? Comment allait-elle comprendre ? Et son père, il était impossible qu'il vit chose pareille. Comment allait-il faire ?

Ils se rapprochèrent de la maison, Victor de plus en plus sombre et torturé. Il fallait qu'il affronte tout cela. C'était la contrepartie qu'il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait mais il ne pouvait rester stoïque, il était terriblement inquiet. Cette émotion était partagée par sa créature. Ils gardaient tous deux un silence de glace.

Victor ouvrit la porte tout doucement, entra dans le hall et se figea, surpris. En haut de l'escalier une ombre blanche attendait, faiblement éclairée par la Lune qui perçait par intermittence entre les ultimes lambeaux des derniers nuages poussés par le vent.

Élisabeth avait été réveillée par le tonnerre de l'orage. Constatant l'absence de Victor elle n'avait pu se rendormir. Ayant entendu le faible bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait elle était sortie sur le palier.

Victor, machinalement, d'un geste impératif fit signe à sa créature de se blottir dans un coin sombre du hall.

Élisabeth avait cru voir une ombre gigantesque s'y pelotonner.

Cette ombre contemplait Élisabeth, elle était si belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules. Élisabeth descendit lentement. Dans l'esprit de Victor le scénario qu'il avait préparé s'effondra, il en perdit tout ses moyens, son esprit se mit à tourbillonner et il laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa froide raison. Il tremblait et pleurait. Elle s'approcha de lui, retira son manteau et lui tendit un vêtement sec à la place. Elle l'entoura de ses bras. Il était entré dans un profond mutisme.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence. Victor agrippait son manteau et le bras d'Élisabeth.

- Je suis si inquiète qu'y a t-il ? Tu t'es absenté toute la journée. Oh Victor qu'y a t-il? Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que tu as? Je ne te reconnais plus, tu étais si joyeux avec moi. Nous sommes tous si tristes de ton attitude. Elle le regardait, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Élisabeth, le moment est venu, je dois te dire...maintenant, tout t'expliquer. je ne suis pas venu seul. Je ne pourrai plus être seul désormais. Mais comment te dire ? Il patiente et attends que je lui fasse signe. Élisabeth, mon dieu, c'est affreux, comment te dire ?

- Victor, je ne comprends pas ces propos décousus, tu es malade, tu as encore une de ces crises de persécution, c'est donc cela ? Crispé entre ses bras il la regarda dans les yeux. Cette question lui avait fait reprendre tout son sang-froid naturel.

- Non Élisabeth, je suis sérieux. Je te prie de m'écouter, maintenant, sur ces marches. Il y a quatre ans j'ai réalisé une chose que tu ne pourrait même imaginer sans mon aide. Je suis allé si loin, je suis responsable de notre malheur. Écoute-moi. J'ai créé un être de toutes pièces, Élisabeth, puis je lui ai insufflé la vie.

- Que dis-tu? Élisabeth était prise d'effroi à ces paroles mais elle continuait courageusement à écouter. - Cet être n'est pas humain, tu ne pourrais sans doute pas soutenir son regard. Mais j'ai une responsabilité envers-lui, moi, son créateur. Je n'ai pu le laisser errer dans la plaine et je l'ai ramené. Il reprit son souffle.

Il attends, ici même, dans cette pièce.

La Créature était submergée d'une terrible angoisse, s'il se montrait, il serait rejeté sur le champs par Élisabeth. Les cris et hurlements retentiraient dans la maison. Il finirait par être abattu froidement, comme une bête sauvage,d'un coup de fusil, il en avait déjà expérimenté l'intense souffrance.

Mais sa confiance récemment acquise en Victor l'empêchait de faire un seul geste en direction de la porte.

Il ne pouvait fuir, il ne pouvait rester, alors il s'assit sur le sol, ramenant ses jambes vers lui, se couvrant d'un de ses lambeaux de vêtements, ses cheveux noirs dégouttant de pluie descendant sur son visage de monstre.

- Victor, explique-toi? Comment est-ce possible?

- C'est la vérité, Élisabeth.

La Créature réfléchit un instant à sa situation, aussi à ce moment aurait-il intensément espéré ne pas exister. Puis, dans l'ombre il parla, laissant Victor incrédule. Il s'exprima de sa voix grave mais douce. Il savait que sa voix était en lui ce qu'il avait de moins effrayant. Ainsi caché il parla sans crainte d'être vu:

-C'est du coin le plus sombre que je vous réponds. En effet Victor a dit juste, ce qui est un cauchemar pour lui l'est aussi pour moi. Quand je regarde la beauté d'Élisabeth, je maudis mon existence. J'ai une apparence monstrueuse et ma taille est gigantesque. Cela me rend profondément malheureux. Lui, Victor lorsqu'il à agencé ma forme abhorrée et m'a communiqué la vie, pensait-il combien cette vie me serait détestable ? Non. Avais-je demandé à exister ? L'avais-je requis depuis mon argile de me constituer homme ? Mais ma forme même n'est qu'une imitation de celle de l'homme. Une image déformée de celui-ci. L'effroi du genre humain pour ma personne est pour moi comme une nuée de coups de couteaux. Je suis un être non-naturel, un monstre, une création. Il ne faut pas que tu me voies Élisabeth. T'effrayer est la dernière de mes intentions.

Élisabeth écoutait ces phrases étranges, prononcées avec une élocution particulière et accentuée. Ce fut comme si parler était une chose apprise récemment pour lui, pensait-elle. Pourtant la richesse de ses paroles y créait un étrange contraste.

Victor tenait toujours le bras d'Élisabeth, c'était fait, il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, tout était si rapide. Il pensait qu'Élisabeth était à présent la seule personne existante à partager son secret, un terrible secret. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle penserait Victor fou ou incohérent. Victor pleura et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Élisabeth avait cessé de regarder dans la direction de l'ombre. Victor s'était écarté d'elle et s'accrochait désormais à l'un des barreaux de l'escalier. Durant un temps rien ne se passa. L'heure était avancée, dehors il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. L'esprit d'Élisabeth était torturé d'émotions très bizarres, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avait rendue triste et elle blâmait Victor de ne rien lui avoir dit durant tout ce temps. Mais comment aurait-il pu? C'était elle qui cette fois se sentait la victime d'un cauchemar dont elle ne pourrait s'éveiller. Devait-elle blâmer Victor? L'excuser ? Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit de la responsabilité qu'il avait du malheur de sa famille. Aurait-il tué William? C'était insensé ! Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'Ombre puis sur Victor. Était-il possible que... elle sentit comme un vertige.

- Comprends-tu Élisabeth? Vois-tu maintenant pourquoi j'ai désespérément tenté de te cacher ce secret ? -Comment as-tu pu...

- J'ai été rongé par la honte Élisabeth, m'aurais-tu cru? Non tu m'aurais fui pensant que j'étais fou, un fou ombrageux.

- Comment peux-tu me dire cela ? Qu'ai-je donc sous les yeux, que dois-je donc en conclure ?

Victor, au fond de l'abysse, lui répondit à voix basse:

- Élisabeth me pardonneras-tu? Je désirais simplement être heureux, une fois, depuis ces longs mois.

-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Elle avait du mal à contenir la peine qu'elle approuvait, son esprit était vif, d'une grande lucidité mais elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle avait tant souffert de la mort de ses deux proches. Le petit William n'écoutant jamais Justine lorsque celle-ci l'enjoignait de faire ses leçons. William qui aimait tant jouer au cerf-volant et attraper des papillons. Jamais elle ne reverrai son visage rieur. Et Justine si dévouée. Elle l'avait tant rassurée lorsqu'elle n'avait pas reçu la moindre lettre de Victor depuis Ingolstadt. Elle aussi désirait le bonheur et avait continué d'espérer malgré cette double tragédie. - Serais-tu prête à accepter la vérité ? demanda Victor.

- Je ne suis pas prête Victor, mais je le ferai par amour. Par amour je suis prête à tout entendre, tu m'es si cher. Je vois tout, ton acte est terrible mais mon amour est trop profond.

- Ce que je te dirai constituera l'achèvement de ta tristesse, ce serait la dernière étape, et la plus dure.

La créature croyait comprendre ce qui se produisait entre Victor et Élisabeth, il se renfonça encore plus profondément dans le coin sombre, il voulait disparaître entièrement, il aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position.

Puis Victor dit plus bas:

- Je suis responsable de la mort de William, et responsable de ma créature.

Élisabeth se leva violemment, rattrapée précipitamment par Victor.

- Lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! Elle se débattait, tentant de donner des coups mais fut vite entourée par les bras de Victor. Elle sembla se calmer, en réalité elle était à bout de forces, elle ne pouvait plus lutter.

Elle se résigna à accepter son contact et à anesthésier ses émotions.

Il la sentit se calmer progressivement et relâcha légèrement la pression.

- Tu m'as souvent demandé ce qui me torturait tant, tu voulais tant savoir. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé la force de t'en parler, effrayé je réussis enfin à t'expliquer et tu me fuis ? Dégageant son bras, elle ferma sa main sur celle de Victor. Écoute, moi aussi je suis malheureux, de devoir t'infliger une telle explication. Mais je l'ai fait par conscience et désespoir et c'est encore plus compliqué maintenant.

- Mais, comment croyais-tu que je réagirais ? Tu croyais que je te dirais que je t'approuves ? Non, mais c'est que je ne sais plus quoi dire. Tu étais toujours si froid ces temps-ci. Tu crois pouvoir tout contrôler, mais tu ne peux pas me forcer à agir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu ne peux pas contrôler les émotions d'autrui, disait-elle en restant debout contre lui. Elle était angoissée mais préférait parler car il l'avait retenue, l'empêchant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, réaction instinctive qu'elle avait gardée depuis l'enfance.

- C'est vrai, je ne peux pas, tant de choses m'ont échappées et j'ai commis une malencontreuse erreur. J'ai été égoïste et cela nous a apporté le malheur. La passion de la science m'a amené à créer un être que j'ai rendu malheureux le jour où j 'ai fui l'horreur qu'il m'inspirait.

- Et tu l'as ramené ici.

Victor parla très bas de manière à ne se faire entendre que d'Élisabeth.

- Il n'a que quatre ans et une existence misérable que j'ai écoutée avec effroi. Et j'en suis responsable.

- Il a quatre ans ? Elle était incrédule et intriguée. Malgré sa grande tristesse, il était parvenu à la calmer.

Victor savait qu'Élisabeth avait leur destin entre ses mains, leur bonheur dépendant de sa seule décision.

Il n'éprouvait rien que du dégoût pour sa création et se refusait d'éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce fut d'une voix terne qu'il lui dit que sa créature avait souffert de la part des hommes. Il connaissait la sensibilité d'Élisabeth et en agissant ainsi il l'orientait vers la compassion dont elle seule pouvait être capable. Il ne serait lui-même jamais doué de cette sensibilité.

Sa créature ne serait peut-être pour lui jamais plus qu'une expérience. Pourquoi ressentirait-il autre chose qu'une haine froide et maîtrisée à l'égard de l'assassin de William ? En lui parlant sur les glaces, la richesse de son expression avait su faire naître en lui une sorte de compréhension mais pas de compassion. Il repensait à sa peine, à ses échecs et à la constante sensation de peur qui l'accompagnait depuis. Qu'aurait-il pu faire contre un être lancé par désespoir à la recherche d'un créateur qu'il persistait à appeler père, affamé, blessé et exténué ? Non, il se contraignit à rester de glace. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit sinon cette haine. Élisabeth le ferait certainement mieux que lui. Il espérait intensément en elle et en sa force. Elle ramènerait l'espoir ou les plongerait dans la haine. Telles étaient les sombres pensées de Victor lorsqu'il étreignait Élisabeth. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur un fil qui menaçait à tout moment de se briser.

- Tu sais qu'il fait sombre et qu'on ne distingue plus grand-chose dans la nuit maintenant. Il faut que tu le voies, sa silhouette au moins, crois-moi, j'ai le même effroi que toi, mais je sais que demain, en pleine lumière ce serait trop dur.

Ce qu'il lui suggérait était probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'il lui avait demandée depuis des années mais elle tentait de se raisonner. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire situation maintenant ? Si elle affrontait le pire, peut-être pourrait-elle espérer le mieux par la suite ? C'était encore par amour qu'elle agissait ainsi, elle y puisait de la force.

-Élisabeth, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse pensait Victor, je me déteste tant de t'imposer cela.

- Tiens-moi la main, c'est la dernière épreuve. Il pensait « je t'aime » mais n'osait le lui dire.

-Je vais lui demander de s'approcher, juste assez pour que tu le distingues, tu le regarderas avec moi.

Élisabeth serra plus fort sa main dans celle de Victor, c'était pour elle le cœur du cauchemar.

Victor, qu'elle semblait méconnaître à présent, était à son côté, avec elle. Ne pouvant plus lutter, prisonnière de ses bras, sa dernière possibilité était de lui faire confiance, une confiance aveugle, sans raisonnement. Elle dit d'une faible voix blanche:-Je suis prête.

La Créature avait tout à fait cessé de bouger, totalement immobile. Il avait attendu. Des pensées sans ordre et de plus en plus brumeuses se succédaient en lui. Son mal-être était intense mais n'avait-ce pas toujours été le cas ? Seulement à présent c'était encore différent, bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Lui aussi avait pleuré depuis son coin mais ses pleurs avaient-été inaudibles, il les avaient étouffés. Maintenant il était incapable de penser en mots. Il se savait misérable et l'assassin de William. La justice des hommes était une chose bien cruelle. Il en avait parlé avec une telle passion à Victor, plein de révolte. Il n'avait pas prévu la pendaison de Justine. Il ignorait tout des lois de la justice des hommes. Le médaillon de William s'était accroché à ses vêtements, par désespoir, ne pouvant revenir vers sa victime, cherchant à se cacher des hommes, il trouva dans une grange, une jeune fille endormie: Justine. Il déposa le médaillon dans la poche de son manteau. Elle était belle Justine, il avait gardé une image si précise d'elle endormie, une mèche de cheveux devant les yeux. Il avait voulu fuir mais le manque de contact avec l'homme avait altéré le peu de raison qu'il possédait ce jour-là, il avait voulu voir Justine de plus près.

Comprenant qu'aucun contact n'était possible avec aucun homme, c'était son créateur qu'il était venu chercher. Et Victor l'avait ramené avec lui, désarmant toute la haine qu'il pouvait avoir.

Il faisait très sombre, le sol dallé était froid, la lueur de la Lune jetait des reflets étranges près de l'escalier central. Les volets des fenêtres étaient clos mais laissaient passer une pâle luminosité. Sa clarté,filtrant à travers les branches d'un arbre, y faisait trembler des ombres mouvantes. Il était perdu dans cette contemplation quand il entendit distinctement la voix de Victor, il en connaissait parfaitement le timbre mais il ne pouvait en rien la décrire. Il regarda dans leur direction au moment même ou Victor avait commencé à parler.

- Ombre parmi les ombres, tu vas t'avancer lentement et t'arrêter dès que je te le dirai.

Il savait que Victor s'adressait à lui, son angoisse revenait soudain mais il se leva en s'aidant du mur. Chancelant il s'avança, son corps agissant par lui-même, comme hypnotisé. De même qu'Élisabeth il se sentait anesthésié et ne pouvait pas lutter. Il ne pouvait penser. Il sentait son cœur battre et tremblait dans ses vêtements mouillés, en haillons. Il avançait lentement et délicatement.

- Arrête-toi à présent.

Victor l'observait encore. Il était d'une taille immense. Il se demanda comment il avait pu le créer si grand. Il connaissait ses proportions dans les moindres détails. Il connaissait si bien cette silhouette tant redoutée.

Elle avait retenu son souffle, c'était l'heure attendue. Progressivement la Créature s'était avancée. Élisabeth paraissait de plus en plus frêle en comparaison. Elle n'avait cessé de regarder vers l'ombre qui avait commencé à se mouvoir, indécise puis plus assurée, avançant avec une singulière légèreté. Ce qu'elle voyait s'éclaircissait peu à peu mais était toujours entouré d'obscurité. Elle semblait voir un drapé, une forme que se révéla de proportion gigantesque.

Ses yeux embués gênaient sa vision, aussi cligna-t-elle plusieurs fois des paupières très lentement.

Au moment ou Victor lui dit de s'arrêter il était arrivé en bas des marches du grand escalier. Il avait très peur, son cœur tapait contre sa poitrine. Comment le verrait-elle? Il se dit tristement qu'elle aurait peur de lui et le fuirait. Il s'apprêtait à subir une nouvelle souffrance. S'il perdait cette chance de se faire accepter, sa dernière chance, il s'abîmerait alors dans un désespoir et une haine bien plus profonde encore. Peut-être perdrait-il à jamais le reste de sentiments le reliant à l'humanité.

Sa silhouette sombre se découpait sur les dalles d'une pâleur de nacre, y projetant une ombre.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Victor serra plus étroitement son corps contre le sien. Elle ne dit rien. La vision qu'elle eut lui sembla surnaturelle, cet être immense, debout et immobile, était recouvert de successions d'étoffes diverses, bizarrement agencées entre elles et s'arrêtant au niveau de ses genoux. Elles étaient réduites en lambeaux par endroits. Élisabeth ne pouvait en distinguer les couleurs qui étaient à l'évidence très sombres. Des sortes de chausses confectionnées de manière étrange recouvraient ses pieds. Très usées, elles étaient reliées par un genre de lanières se rattachant au niveau de ses chevilles. Un pâle trait de lumière éclairait sa chevelure et ses épaules où des fourrures étaient cousues ensembles, abîmées et tachées à de multiples endroits. Décomposer cette forme effrayante par le détail lui devint plus facile, moins angoissant, la principale angoisse ayant été produite par l'ensemble. Les mains de cet être étaient à demi cachées dans ses haillons. Elle remonta progressivement son regard, très lentement, sachant que ce serait le plus pénible. Lorsqu'elle regarda enfin au niveau de son visage, elle vit d'abord de longs cheveux sombres et hirsutes qui en masquaient une partie. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses larges épaules, se mêlant à la fourrure de ses vêtements. Élisabeth se serra contre Victor. Elle sentait un mélange de tristesse et de pitié. Sûrement cet être-là n'avait jamais été traité avec douceur. Elle le voyait dans la façon misérable qu'il avait d'être vêtu. Qu'il ait la tête baissée était un autre signe de sa crainte des hommes, de leur rejet et il agissait de même avec elle. Elle aussi avait peur mais elle sentait surtout, devant elle, un être aux abois.

Sa sensibilité l'encourageait à ne pas juger de son seul point de vue mais à mieux comprendre la situation.

Il releva imperceptiblement la tête jusqu'à l'avoir presque entièrement redressée.

Sa figure ressemblait à un visage humain mais présentait des caractéristiques et une complexion inhabituelle. Il avait un grand front et sa peau était particulièrement tirée et plissée par endroits. A la lueur de la Lune il semblait d'une pâleur exceptionnelle. Il avait les joues creusées, ses traits étaient anguleux, son nez droit et fin. Ses minces lèvres sombres presque noires, contrastaient fortement avec sa pâleur apparente. Il lui semblait avoir une expression de tristesse. Tout était accentué. Ses sourcils étaient nettement découpés et aussi sombres que ses cheveux. Il fuyait le regard d'Élisabeth qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Elle s'était progressivement habituée à l'étrangeté de ses traits. Ses orbites profondes l'empêchait de savoir s'il la regardait ou s'il avait les yeux baissés. Avait-il les yeux aussi sombres que ce qu'évoquait sa personne ? En écho à ses pensées, Victor lui dit a voix très basse:

- Je lui ai fait les yeux clairs, d'un bleu presque transparent et ses cheveux sont d'un noir d'ébène.

Il ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux pour contempler à nouveau Élisabeth. Ses cheveux étaient aussi dorés que les siens étaient sombres. Sa mince silhouette se dessinait dans une robe de chambre blanche, éclairée d'une lueur argentée.

Progressivement la voix de Victor et sa tendre présence diminuaient l'horreur que lui avait tout d'abord inspirée la créature. Elle avait sous les yeux la création de celui qu'elle aimait. C'était ce qui lui avait donné la force de regarder. Lui aussi regardait sa créature, dans ses souvenirs elle avait été encore plus effrayante au moment ou elle avait pris soudain vie, enveloppée d'un simple drap à la taille. Ce qui avait révélé tout les détails de son corps plissé ou inégal par endroits. Son absence de nombril, sciemment voulu par Victor, indiquait immanquablement son origine inhabituelle. D'autres détails plus discrets, dont lui seul avait connaissance restaient obscurs comme la manière dont il avait agencé tissus et veines.

La Créature demeura immobile au pied de l'escalier, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il avait regardé Élisabeth, il espérait, tout était calme. Ses rêves de douceur avaient été réveillés mais sa crainte de se montrer avait été immense et il n'avait relevé la tête qu'au dernier moment. Il savait pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle crie ou manifeste une horreur trop explicite. Il n'en était rien. Elle n'avait pas crié, elle n'avait rien dit. Il voyait que son amour pour Victor était profond, c'est par amour qu'elle avait vaincu son angoisse. Sa volonté, sa force l'impressionnait. Il regarda le sol à nouveau, d'autres pensées torturées lui venaient. Pourquoi ce moment de calme durait-il ? Il ne devait pas s'y fier, il ne pouvait pas. Ce ne pouvait être différent. Les hommes l'avaient toujours considéré comme un démon.

Élisabeth avait cessé de le regarder, elle écoutait Victor qui lui dit quelques mots supplémentaires auxquels elle répondit : « Il est sale. » Cette réplique naïve déconcerta Victor qui cependant ne répondit rien. Mais cette phrase d'Élisabeth le rassura, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « il est monstrueux. » marquant son rejet, la situation aurait été ô combien plus complexe. A cette pensée, il desserra son étreinte, dégageant les bras d'Élisabeth.

L'ouïe exercée de la Créature lui fit entendre les derniers mots d'Élisabeth. Cette réplique le fit sourire timidement. Il était évident qu'il était sale, il vivait constamment dehors, dormant sous buissons et arbres. Il sentit cette remarque comme bienveillante. C'était un jugement et non une condamnation. Elle ne l'avait pas traité de monstre. Au lieu de cela, elle avait dit « Il est sale. » Pourrait-elle l'accepter ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Alors Élisabeth se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Victor, le regarda à nouveau et lui dit :-Viens. Et dans un mouvement gracieux et accueillant elle lui tendit la main en signe d'acceptation. Il s'approcha très doucement d'elle comme si elle était un papillon prêt à s'envoler. Délicatement, il prit cette main offerte, leva les yeux vers elle et, se penchant, d'un geste instinctif, il y déposa le baiser d'allégeance.


	6. Chapter 6

Élisabeth eut un imperceptible soupir, elle ne sut démêler ses impressions. Elle se sentait surprise et soulagée. En se retournant elle croisa le regard de Victor, quelque chose passa en un éclair à travers leurs yeux. Puis elle remonta lentement les escaliers. Elle avait croisé un instant les yeux de la créature, bleus pâle comme un ciel d'été sans nuages.

Victor remonta les marches et dit à sa créature de le suivre . Arrivés au palier du premier étage, Élisabeth tourna vers la gauche dans le sombre couloir. Son appartement constitué d'une chambre, d'un salon et d'un cabinet de toilette était le premier. L'appartement d'Alphonse, identique au sien y faisait suite. Après un geste timide à l'adresse de Victor, Élisabeth entra chez-elle. Victor et sa créature tournèrent à droite, la disposition des lieux était symétrique au côté gauche de l'étage. Le premier appartement était le sien. Son jeune frère Ernest, un adolescent de 17 ans, logeait au deuxième étage où se trouvaient de même les chambres des invités occasionnels. Victor l'emmena jusqu'à la porte du second appartement. Il l'ouvrit et l'y fit entrer.

- Voila dit-il après une inspiration. C'est ici que tu logeras, tu ne seras pas enfermé, je te demanderai seulement de ne pas sortir jusqu'à ce que j'ai réglé certains détails concernant ton séjour parmi nous. Par exemple tes vêtements dit-il en désignant ce qu'il portait. La Créature regardait Victor avec une expression sereine et esquissa un sourire que Victor fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

- Maintenant tu vas te coucher et te reposer. Demain matin je viendrai te parler.

Puis il sortit en laissant sa créature seul dans la pièce.

Il la parcourut du regard et vit le lit de la chambre, à l'évidence beaucoup trop petit pour lui. Mais il n'avait jamais dormi dans un lit, bien qu'il en connût la fonction. Il sortit d'abord de sa besace ses trois livres qui n'étaient autres que Le Paradis Perdu de John Milton, Les vies des hommes illustres de Plutarque ainsi que Les souffrances du jeune Werther de Goethe. Il avait lu ces livres plusieurs fois et en connaissait des passages entiers. Avant de se dépouiller de ses habits de fortune il retira d'une de ses poches quelques objets qu'il avait ramassés : des cailloux de forme ou de couleur assez originales parmi lesquels un galet plat et noir en forme de losange, Un autre était d'un jaune lumineux, strié de raies grises, le dernier des galets, d'un rouge profond, prenait légèrement la forme d'un cœur. Fouillant dans une autre poche Il y trouva aussi un certain nombre de noisettes. Une vieille pièce de monnaie qu'il avait ramassée non pour sa valeur mais pour son éclat et motif, une fleur desséchée et une plume dont la coloration était une alternance de bleu et de noir. Il déposa livres et objets sur la petite table de la chambre. C 'était là, tout ce qui lui appartenait. Alors il retira ses haillons, déposa l'épais matelas de laine et la couverture sur le sol. Il sortit au dernier moment le journal de Victor, qu'il plaça à côté de lui en se couvrant partiellement de la chaude couverture. Ce n'était plus ni la terre humide, ni les branches de pin de la forêt, le vent ne soufflait pas et il ne ressentait plus le froid; il en était protégé. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Élisabeth et Victor mirent du temps à s'endormir mais fatigués physiquement et émotionnellement ils finirent par sombrer dans un sommeil agité. En songe Élisabeth se revit elle-même lorsqu'enfant, ayant perdu ses parents, elle fut acceptée au sein de la famille par la douce Caroline et Alphonse. Elle avait toujours pressenti qu'un jour elle devrait reproduire ce geste pour quelqu'un d'autre, quel qu'il fut.

Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, en se réveillant, Victor avait déjà décidé de la façon dont il allait agir. Il alla frapper doucement à la porte d'Élisabeth.

- Élisabeth, c'est Victor, je t'attends en bas, dans le salon, viens vite, il y a des choses à faire et à dire, nous déjeunerons après.

Puis il y descendit et sonna les domestiques.

- Convoquez tout le monde, y compris le jardinier et le palefrenier. J'ai à vous faire part de choses importantes.

Quand toute la maisonnée fut rassemblée, Victor, rejoint par Élisabeth prit la parole: -Mes amis, vous êtes tous ici depuis des années. Vous avez pour la plupart connu ma défunte mère, certains même m'ont vu naître. Vous avez vu grandir Élisabeth, qui deviendra bientôt Madame Frankenstein, et avez toujours manifesté fidélité et dévouement à mon père. Je sais combien vous avez été affectés par la mort brutale du pauvre petit William ainsi que par la perte de Justine.

- Je souhaite maintenant faire appel à votre discrétion. Voici ce dont il s'agit: la dernière fois que je suis allé à Ingolstadt, mon professeur s'intéressait à un jeune homme qui était victime d'un problème de croissance.

Nous avions vu ensemble cette personne et j'avais moi aussi été pris d'un vif intérêt pour son cas. Le hasard a fait que, lors de ma descente à Genève j'y ai trouvé mon professeur venu rencontrer un de ses collègues, et qu'il était accompagné du jeune homme en question, dont la prise en charge par l'Université posait des problèmes financiers. Vous savez qu'à partir d'un certain age l'être humain cesse de grandir et de se développer. Or, chez ce patient cela ne s'était pas produit et il avait continué à grandir en hauteur et proportionnellement en largeur. Puis, sans raison apparente le phénomène avait cessé. Mais l'homme atteignait à présent près de huit pieds de haut. Cette croissance incontrôlable avait affecté les os de son visage, lui donnant un aspect non pas effrayant mais si difforme qu'il inspirait pourtant au moins un sentiment de gêne et parfois de peur instinctive. Cela en contradiction avec son caractère doux. Il avait parfois une telle honte de ce qu'il était devenu qu'il s'enfuyait comme s'il voulait échapper à lui-même et errait dans la nature comme un animal sauvage, sale, affamé et en haillons. Il venait juste d'être retrouvé après une de ses fugues. Mon professeur m'invita à venir voir le malheureux. Je fus alors pris d'une grande pitié et leur proposais de m'en occuper. En effet, je l'ai ramené ici hier. Il occupe la chambre à côté de la mienne. Vous ne le verrez pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord le rassurer et le rendre un peu plus présentable afin que vous, surtout, mesdemoiselles, ne vous mettiez pas à hurler et à fuir en le rencontrant. Vous verrez comme il sait être aimable. En outre d'une très grande force, il pourra vous rendre bien des services.

- Marie, je vais vous donner ses mesures pour des vêtements convenables. Jeanne, vous préparerez un plateau pour son déjeuner, je le lui monterai. Ilse, préparez plusieurs brocs d'eau chaude, vous les lui apporterez dans une demi-heure. Merci à tous,maintenant, au travail.

Quand le personnel fut parti, il se tourna vers Élisabeth qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent.

- Qu'en penses-tu, ais-je bien fait ? Puis elle répondit:

- Je le pense, avec la grâce de Dieu tout devrait s'arranger. Après cette version que tu as servie aux domestiques, dis-moi la vérité.

Victor alors lui raconta la fable qu'il avait imaginée. Puis il monta à l'étage, frappa à la porte de la chambre où logeait sa créature et entra.

Ce dernier s'était déjà levé et, la couverture attachée à sa taille, debout devant la fenêtre il contemplait le paysage alpin se déployant devant lui. Des buissons mêlés de bruyère et de genêts égayaient de leurs fleurs mauves et jaunes les bords du chemin où s'attardaient des lambeaux de brume Au pied de la montagne s'étendait une forêt qu'il avait parcourue une semaine plus tôt. Victor lui fit part de ce qu'il avait convenu avec les domestiques:- Ceci est la version à laquelle tu te tiendras. Je reviens de suite t'apporter de quoi manger et je prendrai ensuite des mesures pour des vêtements. Il faut brûler ces haillon dont tu était couvert. En attendant je vais te donner une de mes longues houppelandes et une des culottes de mon père, qui devrait à peu près convenir bien qu'elle ne te couvrira les jambes qu'à peine jusqu'aux genoux. Tout à l'heure la petite bonne viendra t'apporter de l'eau chaude pour enlever la saleté et la terre qui te souille, dit-il en observant son état lamentable. Il continua:

- Quand tu l'entendras frapper à la porte, enfermes-toi dans la seconde pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. Je ne veux pas que l'on te voies ainsi. Il réfléchit un instant puis ajouta:

-Pour tes pieds, comme il n'y a évidemment pas de chaussures à ta pointure, j'irai à Lausanne y commander des bottes en prétextant que c'est pour un mannequin du prochain carnaval. Voilà, j'espère que cela te convient. Il donna son assentiment. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Il s'était donné entièrement à Victor et Élisabeth.

Victor revint ensuite avec un assortiment de nourriture qu'il posa sur la petite table après avoir frappé à la porte et ressortit rapidement. Ce fut son premier vrai repas. Il n'avait jamais jusqu'alors mangé en quantité suffisante et encore moins ces derniers temps. Il s'empressa de manger ce que Victor avait apporté pour lui, surtout la viande, les charcuteries et le fromage, délaissant les légumes. Victor attendit environ une heure après s'être assuré que la domestique avait bien apporté l'eau chaude et que sa créature se soit lavée avant d'entrer à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il rapportait une des culottes d'Alphonse, et, par miracle, elle était assez large pour lui, bien qu'elle ne lui arriva en effet qu'à mi cuisses. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui avec une toise de couturière et prit sans un mot des mesures sur sa silhouette efflanquée. Après lui voir demandé de se baisser il remarqua la blessure à l'épaule qui était bien réelle. Victor l'examina. La plaie avait cicatrisé mais cela avait mit du temps. Il passa derrière son dos et lui dit froidement:-La balle est toujours logée dans ton épaule, elle ne l'a pas traversée, en souffres-tu?

- Non.

En scientifique Victor pensa, sans états d'âme: Cela eut été pire si elle l'avait traversée. Non seulement la plaie aurait été plus importante mais il n'aurait pas pu la soigner seul comme il l'a fait. Elle se serait infectée bien plus gravement. Il aurait pu en mourir ou tout au moins perdre l'usage de son bras. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il lui donna la houppelande et ressortit, emportant les plats laissés sur la petite table et avec les mesures, heureux d'en avoir terminé. La Créature revêtit la houppelande. Il avait l'esprit brumeux et ne savait que penser. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait dormi sur un lit de feuilles et maintenant il se trouvait dans une maison, au milieu de ceux qu'il avait tant fui...


	7. Chapter 7

Progressivement, il s'intégra à la petite communauté de la maison. On s'habitua à son aspect insolite et le temps passant on ne le remarqua même plus. Sa serviabilité et sa force le rendirent indispensable. Ce fut plus difficile pour Élisabeth les premières fois qu'elle le voyait, elle cherchait à l'éviter. Le lourd secret que Victor lui avait confié sur cette créature, pesait sur son cœur et lorsqu'elle le voyait, même de loin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa terrifiante naissance et elle se sentait envahie d'un profond mal-être. En le créant Victor avait défié les lois de Dieu, de la nature. Et pourtant elle l'avait accepté. Ernest, lui, semblait indifférent. A 17 ans il se préoccupait surtout des intérêts de son âge, fuguant souvent le soir pour rendre visite à une jeune fille dont il s'était entiché et à qui il écrivait des poèmes passionnés, ayant abandonné l'idée d'une carrière militaire à l'étranger qui l'en éloignerait.

Avec Alphonse cela se passa plus difficilement. Il le rencontra dans le chais où il surveillait la mise en bouteille du vin de l'année précédente.

- Père, lui dit-il, je dois vous parler d'un... invité que j'ai logé à l'étage, dans l'ancienne chambre de William.

- Je t'écoute, Victor, répondit-il en considérant son fils avec attention.

- Je sais que vous vous êtes beaucoup inquiété à mon sujet ces deux dernières années. Pendant que j'étais à Ingolstadt j'ai créé de toute pièce une créature à qui j'ai donné la vie. C'est elle que j'ai ramenée.

- Comment cela, créé ? C'est impossible !

- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité.

- Mais c'est un blasphème ! Seul Dieu a le droit de créer !

- Mais père, j'avais seulement voulu contrecarrer la mort, cette mort qui nous a ravi notre chère Caroline.

- Ah, ne mêle pas le nom de ta mère à cette abomination. Comment, tu t'absente plus de six mois, soi-disant pour rétablir ta santé, et deux jours après ton retour tu me ramène un monstre même pas humain, que tu te vantes d'avoir créé toi-même, un démon dont je ne puis même pas imaginer la forme ! Et tu veux me l'imposer, sans m' en avoir même parlé auparavant ! C'est encore moi le maître dans cette maison, non ?

-Père, je sais que tout cela est une erreur, dit-il pour calmer son père, mais je suis responsable de lui, je suis son créateur comme vous êtes mon père.

- Comment peux-tu comparer deux choses aussi dissemblables ! A t'en croire je serais le... grand-père d'une telle abomination ! Voila où mènent tes raisonnements fumeux. Créer la vie ! Que t'avait donc enseigné notre bon vieux pasteur ? S'il t'entendait à présent ! Tu as pris tes responsabilités, fais-en à ta tête, mais je ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui. Tu es fou ! Mon fils est fou !

Il prit deux des bouteilles et s'éloigna en faisant de grands gestes et en secouant la tête.

Alphonse était ivre de chagrin et d'alcool, ce qui lui avait fait perdre le sens des réalités et cela affectait beaucoup Élisabeth. Lorsqu'il croisait la créature dans un couloir ou dans une pièce de la maison il ne réalisait pas sa réalité et le prenait pour un fantasme de son imagination. Les premiers temps il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, ne voulant voir personne, mais il finit par s'habituer à cette constante hallucination.

Son père ne pouvant plus assurer pleinement la maisonnée, c'était Victor et Élisabeth qui s'en chargeaient. Ils allaient bientôt se marier. Ne pouvant reprendre ses études interrompues à Ingolstadt et devant rester pour gérer le domaine, il s'était découvert un intérêt pour l'agriculture, en particulier pour une vigne de quatre hectares que la famille possédait depuis longtemps et dont le produit servait à fabriquer le Fendant. Ses études de physique et de chimie le poussaient à trouver des moyens pour en augmenter le rendement et la qualité. Se consacrer au domaine végétal l'avait rendu plus serein. Dans son esprit torturé il avait finit par tolérer sinon accepter la présence de sa créature, mais il se trouvait à chaque fois devant le fait accompli: j'ai créé un individu très spécial, doué de parole et sachant raisonner. Ses relations avec lui restaient très particulières et indéterminées. Néanmoins il l'aidait pour les travaux pratiques et lui donnait parfois des conseils judicieux tant la fréquentation même forcée de la nature l'avait mis en quelque symbiose avec elle. Quelquefois Victor dans ses sombres moments pensait en le voyant: voilà donc le démon que j'ai récupéré de l'Enfer. Et il repensait à cette nuit de Novembre. Victor avait un jour songé à l'empoisonner mais il avait renoncé. Dans ces moments il était nerveux, agité et sa créature l'évitait. Être en rapport avec Victor l'angoissait car il ne savait jamais comment il réagirait et leurs rapports restaient purement formels. Il préférait passer son temps au jardin à s'occuper de tâches diverses, quelquefois en présence du vieux jardinier qui s'était habitué à lui. Celui-ci ne lui parlait pas beaucoup mais lorsqu'il le faisait c'était au sujet des plantes ou d'un travail qu'il lui donnait à faire. Il était heureux de travailler au jardin, la nature restait l'élément qu'il comprenait le mieux. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il avait été intégré au domaine. C'était étrange pour lui de ne plus se sentir traqué et de sans cesse devoir se cacher pour vivre. Une fois, au cours du dernier hiver alors que rien ne poussait sur le sol dur et froid, il avait mangé de la terre et des racines pour tromper sa faim et n'avait pas trouvé d'abri. Mais les souvenirs de ce triste passé laissaient peu à peu place à des moments plus heureux, comme une éclaircie porteuse d'espoir.


	8. Chapter 8

Un après-midi alors qu'il montait l'escalier, il entendit en provenance du salon une musique possédant des sonorités qu'il n'avait pas entendues jusqu'alors, Élisabeth choisissant toujours le moment ou il n'y avait personne au salon pour jouer du piano. Elle y déversait ainsi toute sa mélancolie. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait en jouer. Il n'aurait jamais, de lui-même, touché à l'instrument si intriguant fut-il. Elle lui tournait le dos, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue et blanche. Il la regardait jouer, à-demi caché mais ne resta pas longtemps de peur d'être surpris. Les jours suivants il revint de temps en temps pour l'écouter mais une fois, Élisabeth qui avait bien compris qu'il l'avait épiée ces derniers jours, lui adressa directement la parole.

-Je sais bien que tu es là, si tu souhaites m'écouter jouer du piano alors cesses de te cacher ainsi et viens plus près. Troublé il ne répondit rien mais il s'avança et s'assit gauchement sur le canapé du salon. Élisabeth continua de jouer, ses fines mains courant avec agilité sur les touches de l'instrument. Il l'écoutait, un peu rêveur.

-Aimes-tu la musique? interrogea t-elle gentiment par curiosité.

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ? Elle s'était tournée vers lui de trois quarts mais n'osait le regarder, il l'effrayait toujours un peu.

- Les premiers temps je croyais que la musique était les pépiements des oiseaux dans les bois, la sonorité de l'eau d'une rivière ou le vent sifflant dans les branches des arbres. Il résuma. Un jour j'ai écouté un vieil homme aveugle jouant du violon, les oiseaux et le reste n'étaient devenus que discordance en comparaison. J'ai alors su ce qu'était la vraie musique. Je n'ai pu l'écouter à nouveau, alors, seul, je m'en suis souvenu et ainsi j'ai su que j'aimais la musique.

Elle se tourna tout à fait vers lui, regardant dans sa direction.

- A présent, tu pourras venir m'écouter jouer quand tu le souhaites mais préviens-moi de ta présence, il n'est plus nécessaire de te cacher pour ouïr la musique.

- Merci, Élisabeth dit-il, plein d'émotion, et il l'écouta reprendre, plus longuement cette fois.

Un matin alors que les préparatifs de leur mariage avançaient, Victor reçut au petit déjeuner une lettre d'Henry l'informant qu'il pourrait venir au mariage,quitte à sécher les cours et à se fâcher avec ses professeurs:

_Mes chers Victor et Élisabeth._

_Votre lettre me confirmant que la dernière étape du retour de Victor s'est bien passée vient de me parvenir. J'imagine la joie de toute la famille à ce retour de l'enfant prodigue. Enfant prodigue, c'est ce qu'ont dit de moi mes camarades de l'Université d'Ingolstadt en me voyant revenir. Je ne vous décrirai pas la fête qu'ils ont spontanément organisée. Je dois, à ma triste honte, vous avouer __qu'ils ont réussi à m'enivrer. Quand au matin je me suis réveillé dans mon lit j'étais incapable de me souvenir comment j'y étais arrivé._

_Mes professeurs ont eu l'amabilité de considérer mon voyage comme voyage d'étude et il me vaut donc des points supplémentaires pour mon examen. J'étais heureusement rentré pour le début de la session et ai pu le passer, avec succès je crois. J'attends les résultats d'un jour à l'autre et je suis certain qu'ils seront positifs._

_Avant que nous nous séparions Victor m'a confirmé son désir de vous marier au plus tôt. Dès que la date en sera fixée envoyez-moi un courrier. Comme mes vacances approchent je pourrai y jouer mon rôle de garçon d'honneur, comme promis à Victor. Même si les cours ne sont pas terminés je suis certain que mes professeurs ne verront pas d'inconvénient à mon absence._

_Comme la carrière diplomatique me tente avec ses voyages partout dans le monde (j'y ai pris goût) je me suis, pour l'année prochaine, inscrit à des cours de droit international. Comme je suis estimé de mes professeurs j'ai eu le plaisir d'être autorisé à y assister, pour cette année, en auditeur libre._

_J'espère que votre père et Ernest vont bien._

_A très bientôt mes très chers amis, recevez les affections de votre grand ami_

_Henry Clerval._

- Ce cher ami, il est toujours présent aux bons comme aux mauvais moments.

Dans l'après-midi Victor partit se promener en compagnie d'Élisabeth, il se sentait léger grâce aux nouvelles que Clerval lui rapportait d'Ingolstadt, son ami lui manquait déjà et savoir qu'il pourrait assister à son mariage lui fit apprécier ce clair après-midi. Après avoir marché un moment, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe. Victor sachant Élisabeth mélancolique, tentait de la faire sourire. Elle répondait à ses sollicitations mais avait l'esprit ailleurs. Peut-être cela pourrait-il guérir mon père de son besoin permanent d'alcool ? Elle avait toujours vu Alphonse maintenir l'ordre avec respect et droiture. Combien avait-il été anéanti depuis. Mais il lui restait elle-même, sa fille de cœur. Elle avait voulu lui montrer son affection mais il n'était que rarement maître de lui-même.

Le doux après-midi s'écoulait tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'entretien du jardin, le cœur joyeux.

Ernest ramenait la jeune fille au domaine en discutant sur le chemin :

- Écoute, Irène, je t'assure qu'ils ne sont pas là, ni Victor, ni Élisabeth. Je le sais, ils sont partis en promenade. Je souhaite te montrer quelque chose dont tu vas te souvenir. Crois-moi tu n'as encore jamais vu chose pareille. - Qu'est-ce donc Ernest?

- Holà, tu vas voir, c'est incroyable. Je t'avais dit que mon frère avait ramené un homme au manoir, je ne t'ai jamais décrit son aspect car je voulais que tu le voies par toi-même.

Elle était intriguée, fort de son effet il enchaîna:

- Nous allons discrètement nous planquer derrière un bosquet et je vais te le montrer de loin, tu comprendras tout de suite.

Sur le chemin ils l'aperçurent occupé à ébrancher un arbre abattu. Cachés il l'observèrent.

- Mon Dieu, sa taille est gigantesque !

- Oui, il mesure près de huit pieds de haut !

- Mais, c'est terrible ! Ernest, comment est-ce possible?

- Je n'en sais rien et d'ailleurs je l'évite assez souvent car il m'effraie un peu. Mais Victor, mon frère, nous a expliqué qu'il serait atteint d'une maladie qui aurait empêché sa croissance de se stopper, jusqu'à arriver à un certain équilibre.

Après avoir impressionné Irène, il la raccompagna chez elle, dans son hameau.

-Viendras-tu demain soir ? lui demanda t-elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux noisette.

- Oui, je viendrai.

Fort heureux Ernest s'en revint au domaine. Plus tard Irène fit part à ses amies de ce qu'elle avait aperçu. Pleine d'excitation elle leur raconta avec emphase la vue de cet être gigantesque, de ce véritable monstre. De fil en aiguille la rumeur du Monstre se propagea et le temps passant fit son effet.

Victor passait une grande partie de son temps libre à lire des ouvrages concernant les vignes et l'alchimie des vins, pour en améliorer la qualité. Enfermé dans la bibliothèque du manoir ou vérifiant sans cesse sur le terrain, il se consacrait à nouveau discrètement à la chimie et l'étude du monde végétal finit par le passionner. Il souhaitait faire quelque chose d'utile mais autrement. Ses carnets étaient noircis de notes sur l 'étude des nervures des feuilles et du soleil que captaient celles-ci ou bien de la manière dont elles se coloraient en automne. Ses carnets possédaient en outre des notes sur la saveur des différents vins en fonction du type de terre dans laquelle poussaient les vignes et d'autres choses encore bien plus complexes.

Tout cela lui donnait satisfaction, l'empêchant de penser à d'autres sujets. Le soir arrivait et le Soleil était presque sur le couchant qu'il n'était pas sorti de la bibliothèque. Ce jour-là, il avait commandé un repas rapide sur place et continuait ses recherche. Un des sujets auxquels il évitait de penser était celui de la dépendance que l'alcool avait produit sur son père. A ces moments cela l'irritait et il se réfugiait dans cette bibliothèque familiale. Sûr d'y être en paix, au moins avec lui-même. Il savait autre chose, sa créature avait pris l'habitude d'y emprunter des livres qu'il lisait et reposait à leur emplacement. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il passait du temps en ce lieu. Il tenait à s'informer des lectures de celui-ci afin de prévenir des lectures trop évocatrices. Il préférait l'orienter vers des livres techniques plutôt que sur des romans. Ne sachant que trop bien combien ceux-ci pouvaient l'influencer et quels effets potentiels ils pourraient avoir sur sa personnalité encore modelable car il était émotionnellement d'une extrême jeunesse et absorbait à peu près tout.

Le Soleil couchant parait l'azur de reflets dorés et orangés. Élisabeth sortit pour se recueillir dans le cimetière familial. Elle traversa le jardin bordé de cyprès. Elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle vit à quelque distance l'être debout devant la tombe de William. Il s'était rendu de lui-même au cimetière, des fleurs à la main. Il les avait déposées sur la tombe de William après avoir observé celle de Justine, plus petite et située un peu plus loin.

Le lierre avait envahi certaines tombes plus anciennes et le lichen recouvrait la plupart des autres. Mais celles de William et Justine étaient d'un gris clair, non encore altérées par le temps.

Dans un murmure il dit:

- Petit William, la vie m'a été donnée si facilement que je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi fragile. Même si un esprit de vengeance m'animait, je n'avais pas l'intention de te l'ôter. Où que tu sois j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je veux consacrer le reste de mon existence au bonheur de ceux que tu aimais. Je reviendrai t'apporter des fleurs aussi souvent que je le pourrai.

Il demeura longtemps devant la tombe. Élisabeth avait décidé d'attendre à distance qu'il soit parti. Quand il quitta enfin ce lieu, elle alla elle-même se recueillir sur la tombe du petit frère. Elle y vit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait déposé. Il était composé de fleurs des champs. Elle fut émue et prit une partie de ces fleurs sauvages avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait déposé ces fleurs et était resté si longtemps mais elle s'en sentit moins triste. En revenant dans sa chambre elle mit les quelques fleurs dans un vase qu'elle déposa sur sa table de chevet. Le message qu'elles pouvaient contenir l'intriguait. Elle ferma les rideaux de sa fenêtre et se prépara pour aller dormir. Courageusement, elle avait repris en main toute la maisonnée et remplissait des papiers ou donnait des instructions aux domestiques lorsque Victor, trop absorbé par ses recherches, ne s'en occupait pas.


	9. Chapter 9

Quelques jours plus tard, au moment du déjeuner, deux policiers se présentèrent au manoir des Frankenstein. L'arrivée de la maréchaussée déclencha un certain trouble, mêlé de surprise, d'appréhension ou de curiosité selon les personnes concernées ou non.

- Que nous voulez-vous? Que nous vaut votre votre visite? demanda Victor avec angoisse.

- Effectuer une inspection, répondit celui nommé Schneider. On raconte des choses...

La Créature tâcha de se faire tout petit, si cela était possible. La crainte l'envahit, il tentait de maîtriser ses tremblements. Son aspect dérouta les gendarmes qui demandèrent si ce personnage pouvait être un monstre. Victor les assura de sa bénignité.

Tandis qu'Alphonse se rendait à peine compte de ce qui se passait, Ernest brusquement tiré de sa rêverie, releva la tête, intrigué. Élisabeth, elle, se sentait bizarre. Des faits disparates tentaient de s'assembler dans son esprit. Le gendarme Leblanc demanda:

- Schneider, moi je ne suis dans la région que depuis peu de temps. Avez-vous entendu parler de monstre ou d'événement impliquant telle créature ?

- Non brigadier, ici c'est plutôt calme. Hormis quelques maraudeurs ou braconniers, il ne se passe rien. Le seul événement majeur, ce fut le meurtre d'un enfant de cette pauvre famille justement. Mais la meurtrière à été arrêté, jugée et exécutée.

Le cœur d'Élisabeth se serra à l'évocation de Justine.

La créature de Victor intervint brusquement:

-Non, ce n'était pas elle. Il fixa de ses yeux de glace le gendarme Schneider.

Le cœur de Victor manqua un battement, il blêmit.

- Que dites-vous?

- Ce n'était pas elle.

- Et comment le savez-vous?

- Je le sais.

Pressé de questions de plus en plus serrées, il finit par avouer, un ton plus bas.

- C'était moi, mais c'était un accident.

Alors Élisabeth poussa un cri qui se termina en un long gémissement, puis elle s'évanouit.

Complètement abasourdi, Ernest observait toute la scène, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Victor se précipita à l'aide d'Élisabeth tandis que sous le regard sidéré d'Ernest, la Créature repartait enchaînée entre les deux gendarmes, n'ayant opposé aucune résistance à son arrestation.

Plein de tristesse, la dernière image qu'il eut de ce jour-là chez les Frankenstein fut celle d'Élisabeth effondrée sur le sol et soutenue par les bras de Victor. Il suivit les gendarmes sans un mot, il n'avait plus d'énergie et n'écoutait qu'à peine ce que les deux policiers avaient à se dire. Cette fois, il n'allait plus être heureux, pourquoi avait-il espéré vivre une vie normale? Amer, il pensa: - Et comme l'avait un jour dit Victor, son créateur, vivait-il réellement?

Les deux gendarmes montèrent sur leurs chevaux bai qu'ils mirent au pas.

La Créature marchait enchaînée entre eux. Il arrivait à leur hauteur. Le Soleil était haut dans le ciel et les arbres qui bordaient l'allée principale bruissaient avec la brise mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ils l'emmenaient à Genève.

Victor, aidé d'une domestique, monta le corps inanimé d'Élisabeth dans sa chambre. Ils la déposèrent sur son lit, étendue sur la couverture. Un trait de lumière descendait sur elle. Il lui caressa le front et s'assit auprès d'elle. Elle eut un faible gémissement. Assis à côté d'elle il se sentait vide. Un événement majeur venait de lui échapper. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Qu'allait-il se produire à présent? Il s'effondra sur lui-même en regardant le sol et écoutait la respiration d'Élisabeth après avoir rabattu une partie de la couverture sur elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les rues de Genève la créature vit les yeux de tous les passants se tourner vers lui avec une évidente expression d'horreur et d'antipathie. Le bruit qu'émettait cette foule l'effrayait intensément. Un attroupement de badauds s'était formé autour d'eux, gênant leur progression. Tous observaient cet être à la physionomie extraordinaire et d'une taille dépassant leur entendement. Agacé Schneider leur adressa un:- circulez, circulez, et laissez-nous faire notre travail, vous saurez bien assez tôt de quoi il s'agit. Mais un certain nombre d'entre eux les suivirent jusqu'à la prison. Au milieu des huées et des exclamations diverses d'une foule excitée ils entrèrent dans la prison de la gendarmerie. Là on le mena vers une cellule écartée où il fut enfermé. Puis les deux gendarmes repartirent. Cette cellule n'était qu'une petite pièce sombre et exiguë dans laquelle il ne pouvait pas tout à fait se redresser, tant le plafond était bas, bien trop bas pour sa taille. En plus elle était humide. Sur un des côtés, contre un des murs de pierre, un petit banc de bois était le seul meuble de cette cellule. Le changement était brutal mais il le comprenait : Il avait tué William ! Il s'assit tant bien que mal sur le banc, s'appuya contre le mur et regarda dans le vide avec une envie de pleurer. Sa blessure à l'épaule lui fit de nouveau mal. Il resta longtemps sans bouger dans cet espace hostile. Une grande lassitude l'envahit et au bout de quelques heures tout devint noir. Il avait fermé les yeux.

Schneider et Leblanc , de leur côté, entrèrent dans le bureau de leur capitaine et lui firent le récit de l'aveu et de l'arrestation de la créature. Ils lui expliquèrent en outre que celui-ci n'y avait opposé aucune résistance et qu'il les avait suivi paisiblement. Le capitaine écouta leur récit, félicita les deux hommes de leur initiative et les remercia. Puis il rédigea un rapport qu'il fit porter par un planton au tribunal. L'affaire se révélant criminelle, elle n'était plus de son ressort.

Victor avait attendu plusieurs heures. Élisabeth s'était enfin réveillée. Elle avait gémi plusieurs fois durant son sommeil et Victor avait craint qu'elle ne soit malade. Elle regarda Victor de ses yeux bleus. Il était toujours assis près d'elle sur le lit. Elle se redressa et avec toute la force de sa lucidité retrouvée elle parla, décidée à lui exposer ses pensées. Elle avait retrouvé d'un coup toute sa vitalité. - Alors c'était lui !? Et tu le savais quand tu l'as amené ici !

Puis elle reprit, d'un ton ironique:- Bien sûr, tu es chez toi, tu es le maître, mais tu devais bien prévoir qu'un jour ou l'autre j'apprendrais la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre. Que faisais-tu alors de mes sentiments ? Quand je saurais que je côtoyais le meurtrier de nôtre, pardon, de TON frère et de Justine ? Et même s'il s'agissait d'un tragique accident, tu aurais pu me faire confiance, m'expliquer ! Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Mais je ne savais pas avec certitude si c'était lui ! Même si je m'en doutais alors avant notre rencontre sur la Mer de Glace. J'avais l'intention de te le dire, dit-il d'un ton peiné. Mais plus tard, après que tu te soies habituée à sa présence et que tu aies pu constater qu'il était devenu, grâce à notre compréhension de ce qui se cachait sous cet aspect monstrueux, un être doux et pacifique.

-Ne cherche pas à te dérober. Que tu m'aies caché une chose si importante me fait douter de ton amour, de ta confiance, moi qui t'aime tant et qui aurait tout accepté, ayant déjà accepté sa présence impie.

- Je voulais seulement te protéger et te protéger ne voulait pas dire l'éloigner de nous, bien au contraire. Car je pressentais qu'il allait me demander une chose irréalisable, et si je l'avais faite, crois-moi, les choses auraient été terribles, quelle qu'aurait été ma réponse.

- Quelle demande si terrible t'a-t-il donc faite ?

- Il m'a demandé... vois-tu, il a souffert de sa solitude tout ce temps... il m'a demandé de lui créer une compagne semblable à lui. La description qu'il me fit de Justine dormant montrait son désir de compagnie, et de la compagnie d'un être que ne répugnerait pas son aspect, car tel que le sien. Et puis il a lu Le Paradis Perdu de Milton et s'identifiait à Adam. Il aurait voulu que je lui créé son Eve.

- Alors ?

-Alors je l'ai devancé à la dernière seconde, pour empêcher qu'il me pose cette condition, en lui offrant la compagnie de plusieurs personnes. S'il me l'avait posée et que j'aie refusé sa demande, c'est sur nous, c'est sur toi, ma bien-aimée, qu'il aurait certainement exercé des représailles terribles, pour m'atteindre, moi, dans ce qui fait mon bonheur. Et je ne pouvais pas accepter. Non, jouer à Dieu une autre fois, jamais. Jamais je ne recommencerai une telle expérience, l'idée même m'en donne la nausée.

- Pour William, je comprends que tu n'aies rien pu faire, le pire étant déjà arrivé. Mais Justine ? Tu aurais pu empêcher cette monstruosité et la sauver. C'est ton silence qui a été son bourreau. En la sauvant tu aurais préservé notre façon de vivre. Alphonse, ton père, le seul père que j'aie jamais eu, fou de désespoir, sombre dans l'alcool. Ernest fait ce qu'il veut et moi je suis ici au lieu de m'occuper de la marche de cette maison.

-Comment aurais-je pu prouver quoi que ce soit sans la présence de ma créature, je ne savais même pas où la chercher. Ils m'auraient tous cru fou. Comment faire comprendre au bureaucrate chargé de l'accusation contre Justine qu'un être semi-humain, haut de huit pieds, autrement dit un monstre, ce que je pensais encore à cette époque, qu'un monstre donc avait tué William ? On aurait pensé à la divagation d'un esprit plein de chagrin.

Et comment expliquer que le médaillon se soit trouvé en possession de Justine puisque j'ignorais tout de l'histoire ? Quelles preuves même de son existence avais-je ? Je n'avais même plus mon journal. Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas, mon pauvre Victor. Je comprends ta position. Mais quand même...

- Il fallait avant tout que tu comprennes sa vraie nature, que je n'avais pas moi-même décelée, horrifié par cette apparence que j'avais pourtant créée dans ma vanité. Car il n'a pas encore été contaminé par le mal que chaque être humain porte en lui.

-Ce que tu dis est vrai. Car il faut que je te dises, Victor, qu'il y a quelques jours je l'ai vu, peu avant la tombée de la nuit, dans notre cimetière familial, debout devant la tombe de William. Il y est resté longtemps, immobile, comme en prière, et s'est enfin penché au-dessus de la petite dalle . Il est reparti sans me voir. A mon tour je suis allée devant cette tombe et j'ai vu qu'il y avait déposé un bouquet de fleurs sauvages, ces fleurs dont j'ai pris une partie et que tu peux voir dans ce vase, près de mon lit.

- C'est qu'il souffre de son acte et c'est pourquoi, ne pouvant plus se taire, il l'a avoué aux gendarmes.

- Et ils l'ont emmené.

Il eut un hochement de tête, cette nouvelle complication lui était pénible.

Victor sortit de la chambre d'Élisabeth, il ne voulait parler à personne. Le ciel s'assombrissait, il faisait frais dehors, et la brume avait recouvert la vallée. Il marcha longuement à travers les terres du domaine. Agité, les pensées confuses, il arriva au bord du lac et monta à bord de sa barque. La brume l'entourait, c'était le crépuscule. Il rama un moment puis peu à peu il se laissa dériver sur l'eau. Comme au milieu d'un nuage, il ne distinguait que sa barque. Perdu au beau milieu du lac il s'endormit. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience il avait déjà beaucoup dérivé et il eut du mal à retrouver la berge. Cette fois la nuit était tombée, il ne savait combien de temps il était resté endormi. Ses vêtements étaient mouillés, ses cheveux bruns en désordre et son teint livide. Marchant, il pensa soudain à Clerval. Combien sa vie était plus joyeuse et plus simple que la sienne ! Il avait tellement envie qu'il soit près de lui. Il savait son ami doué et passionné pour les langues orientales. Il aurait voulu pouvoir discuter et rire en sa compagnie comme auparavant. Il ne pouvait plus se sentir à nouveau joyeux. Égaré, il ne retrouva son chemin que tard dans la nuit.

Il croisa, dans un couloir de la maison, son père qui criait:

- Où est Ernest ? Si je le trouve... l'a encore fait une fugue pour retrouver sa catin. Si j'l'attrappe j'lui mettrai une rouste dont il se souviendra ! Victor emmena son père dans sa chambre et le mit au lit.

- Ah, Victor. Élisabeth l'est en larmes et c'est d'ta faute. Tu la délaisses. (Il délirait ). Tu la laisserait crever qu'ça t'frait rien.

Puis il s'endormit. Depuis les morts de William et de Justine il n'était plus le même. Il avait trop vu la mort, à commencer par celle de sa femme. Il s'était réfugié dans l'alcool et dégrisait rarement. Son état inquiétant son fils, celui-ci avait fait venir un médecin qui lui avait promis que cela s'améliorerait progressivement s'il diminuait sa consommation. Mais il lui arrivait encore assez souvent de s'enivrer et d'avoir une de ces crises de délire. Victor se sentait incapable de tenir la maison correctement. Il alla vérifier la chambre d'Ernest. Vide. Épuisé il partit se coucher tout habillé et sombra dans le sommeil. Un sommeil agité de songes effrayants, remplis de fantômes dans la nuit. Il voyait deux yeux jaunes sa déplacer dans l'obscurité, regardant avec envie Élisabeth dormant paisiblement. Il voyait une ombre immense l'emporter avec elle au sein de la nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

Le prisonnier se réveilla engourdi pour avoir dormi sur le sol dur de la cellule, mal protégé par la mince couche de paille répandue. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Par réflexe il se couvrit le visage. Un gendarme entra et déposa un plateau sur un bout du banc de pierre avant de ressortir précipitamment. On l'avait prévenu que le prisonnier, outre une taille immense, avait un visage effrayant, et il ne tenait pas à le regarder. La créature se redressa, s'assit et mangea la pauvre pitance qu'on lui avait apportée.

Élisabeth s'était levée et préparée de bonne heure, elle semblait avoir surmonté sa faiblesse de la veille. Victor frappa à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et le vit passablement agité.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant, demanda-t-elle. Crois-tu que la police va prendre la déclaration de ta créature au sérieux ?

Au fond de lui Victor se demandait avec une certaine angoisse s'il pouvait se trouver lui-même impliqué dans l'affaire et, absorbé par ces questions intérieures, ne répondit pas.

- Connais-tu quelqu'un au tribunal qui pourrait nous éclairer ?

- Personnellement non, mais Alphonse peut-être. Il faudra attendre un de ses moments de lucidité pour lui poser la question. Maintenant, j'ai à faire, on se reverra tout à l'heure.

Ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations, chacun de son côté, l'esprit préoccupé.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi deux hommes en civil se présentèrent : - Nous sommes les inspecteurs Meunier et Pierrard, mandatés par Monsieur le Commissaire de Police pour perquisitionner dans la chambre d'une personne qui a été arrêtée. Veuillez nous y conduire, s'il vous plaît. Victor blêmit et, sans un mot, les conduisit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. - Merci monsieur. A présent veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plaît. Il redescendit pendant que les inspecteurs fouillaient la chambre. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent il lui demandèrent si c'était là tout ce que le prisonnier possédait. Victor répondit qu'à sa connaissance c'était effectivement tout.

Sur ce ils prirent congé.

Revenant du salon ou elle s'était réfugiée Élisabeth vit Victor plutôt pâle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

La gorge sèche il répondit : - Ils ont trouvé mon journal, qui relate comment j'ai créé la créature. Crois-tu que ça puisse m'impliquer dans ce drame ?

- Je crois au contraire que cela pourrait l'aider lui car n'étant pas tout à fait humain il n'est pas tout à fait responsable

- Mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

La créature attendait, elle aussi, anxieusement. Il tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur et repensait aux journées sereines passées chez les Frankenstein, au plaisir de l'effort lorsqu'il coupait du bois, la sensation de ses doigts dans la terre, la fragilité des plantes qu'il traitait avec douceur, la caresse du vent sur son front, le travail partagé avec le vieux et peu loquace jardinier pour réparer une clôture, et surtout le silence habité des murmures de la nature, tellement différent du silence froid de sa cellule. Il se souvenait particulièrement du jour où Victor l'avait avec étonnement surpris dans la bibliothèque choisissant un livre. Et quelle satisfaction, en se couchant le soir, fatigué mais heureux, de savoir qu'il avait été utile. Le tirant de ses réflexions la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il eut la même réaction que précédemment et se couvrit le visage. Le gendarme qui entra, un autre, averti lui aussi de son aspect, ne le regarda pas directement. - Prisonnier levez-vous, on va vous transférer. Votre place n'est pas ici mais à la prison du Canton.

Il se redressa, sortit de la cellule en se courbant pour passer la porte et suivit l'homme, le regard baissé, fort intimidé.

Dans la cour de la gendarmerie attendait un fourgon cellulaire attelé de deux chevaux. Derrière le portail clos attendait une foule curieuse. Il se sentit soulagé. Il ne savait que trop bien quelles seraient ses réactions si elle le voyait. Cris, huées, crachats, pierres peut-être, pleuvraient sur lui. Il avait déjà subi pareille avanie. Et qu'aurait-il pu dire ou faire ? Il monta dans le fourgon qu'on verrouilla, et ils partirent vers son nouveau lieu de détention.

Arrivés à la prison cantonale on le fit entrer dans une nouvelle cellule, très semblable à la précédente, mais plus grande, dont on referma la porte à clé. Il s'assit à nouveau, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Des pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Il revoyait Élisabeth effondrée dans les bras de Victor. Elle qui avait commencé à l'accepter pour ce qu'il était au fond de lui, comment le voyait-elle à présent ? Je ne la reverrai plus, ou si je la revois elle me rejettera comme tous les autres. Elle ne verra plus que le monstre en moi. Je n'oserai même plus lever les yeux vers elle. Il restait assis, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Dans l'après-midi, le juge d'instruction commis à l'affaire, qui n'avait pas encore vu le suspect, le convoqua pour un interrogatoire préliminaire. L'immeuble où il officiait était accolé à la prison et relié à celle-ci par un étroit couloir.

La créature arriva dans son bureau entre deux gardes imposants, mais qui paraissaient petits à côté de lui. Le juge fut stupéfait devant l'apparence gigantesque de cet individu. De plus, ses traits et son aspect: sa peau jaunâtre, plissée, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'un bleu très pâle et brumeux frappaient l'imagination d'une impression d'inhumanité.

Il lui demanda sèchement : - Votre nom ? Abasourdi par la question, il regarda le juge de ces grands yeux pâles qui mettaient mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait que la question ne s'adressait pas à lui. Il répondit pourtant d'un ton mal assuré, comme s'il y réfléchissait pour la première fois :

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Comment ça, pas de nom ? Tout le monde en a un. Il ne répondit pas, un malaise glacé s'empara de lui, la question semblait insoluble.

- Alors, comment vous appelle-t-on, s'impatienta le juge. Après un court silence il haussa les épaules:

- Je ne puis point vous répondre.

- Cessez de vous moquer de moi, s'emporta le juge, et répondez à mes questions. D'un ton navré la créature lui répondit :

- Posez vos questions à Victor Frankenstein.

Pendant que cet interrogatoire se déroulait dans ces conditions absurdes les deux inspecteurs remirent au commissaire les objets trouvés dans la chambre où logeait la créature, soit quelques livres, une petite boîte contenant des cailloux diversement colorés, une plume bleue de geai, une fleur desséchée, quelques noisettes, et un petit carnet manuscrit, le Journal de Victor Frankenstein. Le commissaire se mit à feuilleter ce dernier. Effaré par ce qu'il venait de lire il se précipita pour le porter au juge. La porte du cabinet du magistrat s'ouvrit avec fracas, rebondissant contre le chambranle, et le commissaire entra en trombe, tout essoufflé.

- Monsieur le Juge, il faut absolument que vous lisiez ça, immédiatement.

La créature vit le carnet rouge à la tranche dorée marqué aux initiales de Victor passer de la main du commissaire à celle du juge. Paniqué il pensa très rapidement : ils ont récupéré le journal, ils vont donc prendre connaissance de tous les éléments constitutifs de ma terrible « naissance ». Il est possible que mon « père » Victor le sache déjà. Or il m'avait défendu de montrer ce journal à qui que ce soit, et il se trouve actuellement en possession du juge ! Ceci est contraire à l'injonction de Victor. Le juge va ainsi savoir quelle est ma véritable nature... Mais que pourrais-je faire ou dire pour ma défense, moi qui ne suis pas même humain ? Face à eux qui ont condamné Justine à la corde alors qu'elle était innocente ? - Ramenez le prisonnier dans sa cellule, dit alors le juge après avoir lu quelques lignes du journal. Je le reconvoquerai bientôt.

Assis à nouveau dans un coin de sa cellule il frissonnait. Peut-être allait-il sous peu rejoindre Justine dans la mort. Je saurai alors, se dit-il si je possède une âme, comme tous les humains véritables. Il s'allongea sur sa paillasse mais resta éveillé.

Après avoir lu en entier le journal de Victor Frankenstein le juge rédigea pour le commissaire un ordre de convocation immédiate, par la force si nécessaire du susdit Victor Frankenstein. Deux inspecteurs furent aussitôt envoyés au domaine de Belrive, portant la convocation du juge.

Victor s'occupait alors de ses vignes. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien d'autre. Si sa créature avait avoué avoir tué William, lui ne voulait en rien y être mêlé. Il avait besoin d'être seul, cette situation l'avait mis dans un état d'énervement fébrile.

Il s'arrêta un instant dans son travail pour reprendre son souffle. Il vit un des domestiques qui avaient été envoyés à sa recherche accourir vers lui.

Monsieur, deux messieurs vous demandent !

Victor, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de policiers, se dit : il est certain que c'est au sujet du journal. Mais que peuvent-ils faire avec ce journal ? Ai-je tué William ? Non. Donc je ne serais qu'un simple témoin ? Tout dépendra de qui est le juge chargé de l'instruction de cette affaire.

De retour au manoir il prit connaissance de la convocation. - Alors, se dit-il, il s'agit d'une convocation immédiate. Cette histoire semble prendre une tournure qui m'inquiète. La tension montait en lui. S'adressant aux policiers il leur dit :

- Je dois prévenir Élisabeth. Traversant le hall d'entrée il entra au salon. - Élisabeth, je suis convoqué au tribunal, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps cela va prendre mais je pense être revenu ce soir. Si je devais tarder davantage je m'arrangerai pour te faire prévenir. Elle, touchée de l'inquiétude de Victor, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui dit d'une voix douce :- je t'attendrai. Elle aussi se doutait que cette convocation était en rapport avec le journal mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Victor était déjà sorti d'un pas décidé. Il sella lui-même son cheval et suivit la voiture des inspecteurs.

Agité de sombres pensées il suivait le chemin bordé de cyprès qui descendait vers Genève dans un paysage doucement vallonné. Le lac Léman scintillait au soleil. Ses eaux ridées par une faible brise lui faisaient une parure d'écailles de lumière.

A la suite des policiers il pénétra dans la ville et en suivit les rues animées jusqu'au tribunal. Certains passants l'avaient reconnu et regardaient le cortège d'un air intrigué.

Il franchit la sombre et imposante porte cochère de la cour du tribunal. Il confia les rênes de sa monture à un valet d'écurie et entra dans le lugubre bâtiment.

Peu après il se retrouva dans le spacieux cabinet du juge, un homme trapu, assis derrière un vaste bureau sur lequel de volumineux dossiers attendaient son examen, l'œil scrutateur et méfiant. Sa physionomie n'inspirait guère la sympathie.

Le juge fit revenir la créature qui surprise de la présence de Victor, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tous deux firent face au juge, leurs regards convergeant vers le petit carnet rouge à la tranche dorée, mis en évidence sur un coin du bureau.

- Monsieur Frankenstein, savez-vous pourquoi vous avez été convoqué ?

- C'est au sujet de ce journal, je pense. - Le reconnaissez-vous ? - Oui, c'est le mien.

- Bien. Le juge le regarda sévèrement par-dessus ses lunettes : il y est écrit que c'est vous qui avez créé...ça ! En pointant son index avec un air de mépris sur la créature.

Laquelle ne broncha pas, bien qu'elle bouillonna intérieurement : lui aussi me considère comme une chose.

Il inclina la tête de côté et ses cheveux masquèrent une partie de son visage.

- Confirmez-vous ?

- Oui je confirme, répondit Victor, parvenant difficilement à masquer sa nervosité.

- L'ayant remarqué le juge cita un passage du journal : cette fois, tous les éléments étant en ma possession, je vais pouvoir commencer la séquence d'animation...

- Les indications décrites ici sont-elles réelles, fit-il confirmer en lorgnant Victor d'un air chafouin. Victor se tordait les mains. Il s'exaspérait où le juge voulait-il en venir ? N'en avait-il pas devant les yeux la preuve vivante ?

- Oui, répondit-il.

Le juge se passa une main sous le menton avec un air de réflexion et reformula sa question :Donc vous confirmez avoir donné vie à une créature qui était inerte ?

- Effectivement. Il marqua une brève pause, recula un peu sa chaise, craignant un contact physique entre lui et sa créature et ajouta : et c'est pourquoi je me considère un peu comme son père.

Après ces paroles, il se sentit étrangement soulagé. Il avait d'emblée écarté toute tentative de contact physique effectif que sa créature aurait pu faire après ce qu'il venait de dire, bien que ce fut par obligation et non spontanément. Il avait vu juste, car elle aurait tant voulu prendre la main de son créateur.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait se reconnaître comme un presque père en ce qui le concernait, et officialisait ainsi un lien qui à la fois les séparait et les rapprochait. Bien qu'il se soit écarté pour le dire, c'était la première preuve de reconnaissance de la part de Victor depuis qu'il l'avait ramené avec lui au manoir.

- Je vois. Mais, ce journal ne raconte pas ce qui s'est passé après le mois de novembre de cette année-là. Pouvez-vous l'expliquer ?

Alors Victor parla d'une voix monocorde où seul un mot était accentué :

- Épouvanté par ce que j'avais créé je me suis enfui. Lorsque je suis revenu IL était parti ! Emportant mon manteau et ce journal qui était dans la poche.

Il avait dit cela pour d'une part remettre une distance émotionnelle entre lui et sa créature, d'autre part pour montrer au juge que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était un être vivant et conscient et non un Ça. Le juge continua, imperturbable : - Avez-vous eu connaissance des événements qui ont suivi ?

- Uniquement par ouï-dire et je ne peux pas témoigner à ce sujet, répondit-il sans regarder sa créature .

Le juge, voyant qu'il ne pourrait obtenir de réponse de Victor se tourna vers l'autre :

- Vous, racontez-moi ce qui advint ensuite. La créature pensa : vous qui me considérez comme une chose, ne pouvant obtenir de réponse de Victor, vous vous tournez ainsi vers moi pour me demander ce qui advint ensuite, résigné à me parler comme à un IL et non comme à un ÇA ? Vous faites partie de cette catégorie d'hommes qui me haïssez pour ma nature, la considérant comme démoniaque, votre haine accroissant ma peine à exister en ce monde. Je ne vous répondrai qu'avec l'assentiment de Victor, mon Créateur.

Il eut un sourire ironique et se tourna vers Victor :

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Alors Victor détourna son regard du juge et leva les yeux vers lui avec un sang-froid retrouvé :

- Tu ne dis rien pour le moment. Je pars te trouver un avocat et il te dira ce que tu dois dire ou non.

Il s'adressa ensuite au juge : - Maintenant si vous en avez terminé avec moi, je prends congé.

Il sortit du cabinet sans un regard derrière lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Après l'avoir considéré encore un moment, non sans effroi et avec répulsion, le juge renvoya la créature dans la prison.

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans sa cellule qui était prévue pour deux personnes, mais où il était seul. Il en avait profité pour mettre les deux paillasses côte à côte, ainsi il pouvait s'y coucher de tout son long. Sûrement y avait-on pensé et mis ici en raison de sa taille qui nécessitait des dispositions particulières. Il s'assit et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement dans sa prison et il lui arrivait de rêver qu'il courait dans les bois, fuyant les hommes et leurs violences. Mais lorsque, en sursaut, il se réveillait par intermittence, il sentait à nouveau le sol froid et dur de la cellule à travers son lit de paille. Et lorsqu'il levait à nouveau les yeux ce n'était pas le ciel ni les étoiles, ces paillettes scintillantes, qu'il voyait, mais une lumière froide filtrant à travers les barreaux d'une étroite fenêtre dont l'ombre se découpait sur le sol de pierre. Elle était si haute que lui-même, malgré sa taille, ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Une nouvelle fois la porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois, assis dans un coin, il tourna son visage vers le mur.

Il s'angoissait toujours lorsqu'il surprenait un des gardiens regarder par le judas pour s'assurer qu'il se tenait tranquille et ne tentait rien de particulier. Ceux-ci ne lui adressaient jamais un seul mot et lorsque l'un d'eux venait lui apporter à manger il se tournait face au mur. Il attendit que le gardien soit parti pour se retourner. Une écuelle et une cuillère en bois étaient posées sur le banc de pierre. Il mangea le maigre repas de ce soir-là. Plus tard, lorsqu'il se coucha, il pensa : au moins cette fois Victor ne l'avait pas abandonné. Mieux, il avait dit se considérer comme un père pour lui !

Victor se rendait compte que les choses n'allaient pas être facile, et qu'il ne devait pas agir au hasard. Il se rendit à un cabinet d'avocats renommé où officiaient plusieurs associés. Ce cabinet était situé non loin du tribunal et il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver. Il était au premier étage d'un immeuble bourgeois, au fond d'une petite cour bordée d'arbres. Il entra dans une antichambre où travaillait un secrétaire derrière un bureau.

- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour. Voulez-vous dire à ces Messieurs que le fils d'Alphonse Frankenstein demande un entretien d'urgence

- Ils sont en réunion mais je vais les prévenir de votre présence et voir s'ils peuvent vous recevoir.

Après quelques instants d'attente Victor fut introduit dans une grande pièce lambrissée de chêne foncé, aux poutres apparentes, au parquet en chevrons de chêne ciré. Face à la porte, deux hautes fenêtres encadrées par de lourds rideaux de velours brun. Sur les côtés gauche et droit deux grandes bibliothèques vitrées, pleines d'ouvrages de droit, reliés en cuir, aux titres dorés. Tournant le dos au mur du fond, un grand bureau de bois massif, sombre, aux pieds solides, différent des meubles d'apparence légère de style Louis XVI alors à la mode, semblaient attester du sérieux de leurs propriétaires. Derrière le bureau, un fauteuil de cuir patiné accueillait avec majesté le doyen de l'étude. Sur quelques sièges, de part et d'autre du bureau, étaient assis les autres associés. L'ensemble avait un air cossu et un peu intimidant. Sur la demande du doyen, il se présenta aux avocats.

Je suis Victor Frankenstein (le nom de son père était déjà un sésame) , je viens vous exposer une affaire bien particulière, aussi je requiert votre discrétion à ce sujet.

- Monsieur, répliqua le doyen d'un ton de reproche, tout ce qui se dit dans ce cabinet n'en sort pas. Vous pouvez parler sans crainte.

Eh bien, dit Victor, plus confiant. Il y a de cela plus de trois ans, obsédé par le principe de la vie, dans mon laboratoire à Ingolstadt, j'ai fabriqué une créature, constituée d'éléments organiques, à laquelle j'ai insufflé la vie. Son apparence est celle de l'homme mais il est d'un aspect repoussant et haut de huit pieds. Les avocats échangèrent des regards sceptiques.

Victor poursuivit : -Or il se trouve que cette créature a fui mon laboratoire et erré dans la nature durant tout ce temps. Je l'ai récupérée voici maintenant un mois, et elle parle et raisonne comme vous et moi. D'une nature bienveillante elle fut pourtant rejetée par les hommes effrayés par son aspect. Ladite créature est suspectée du meurtre d'un enfant, qui n'était autre que mon jeune frère William, meurtre pour lequel une innocente jeune fille a été injustement condamnée et exécutée. Vous devez sûrement vous souvenir de cette affaire récente. - Votre histoire paraît bien incroyable, remarqua le doyen.

- Si mon histoire était si incroyable, celui que je représente ne serait actuellement pas en prison.

Là-dessus les avocats ne répliquèrent point. Victor sentit son courage vaciller, comment avait-il pu être cru si facilement ? Il se leva, résigné, et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte quand l'un des avocats, le plus jeune d'entre eux, un rousseauiste, se leva à l'étonnement général et dit :

- Monsieur, un instant. Mon nom est Cyprien Aimery. Votre histoire m'intéresse. Avec l'accord de Monsieur le Doyen, je serai prêt à défendre votre... créature. Je le ferai gratuitement, afin de garder toute liberté dans ma façon de mener ma ligne de défense. Je demanderai avant de m'engager définitivement à effectuer une visite du prisonnier et avoir un entretien avec lui. Je vous donnerai une réponse ferme ensuite.

C'était certes le plus jeune membre du cabinet mais non le moins compétent. Il était animé de la flamme brillante de la jeunesse et du désir de faire ses preuves.

Un cas tel que celui-ci, si Victor disait vrai, était pour lui l'occasion tant rêvée et recherchée d'exposer ses idées puisées chez Jean-Jacques Rousseau, un presque compatriote, et de sortir de l'ombre. Après avoir pris un rendez-vous, Victor le remercia et s'en fut.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et Élisabeth avait mélancoliquement joué du piano, ses douces mains interprétant un air de Mozart, l'andante du 21ème concerto pour piano. Elle tentait d'éviter de penser à Victor mais la vue de chaque objet, dans son attente, l'avait ramenée à lui. Puis son regard passa sur le fauteuil que la créature avait occupée cet après-midi même, en l'écoutant jouer. Il était effrayant mais doux. Que pouvait-elle penser de lui maintenant ? Mais ces fleurs... Et comment était-il traité là-bas ? Elle ne chercha pas à répondre à cette question, la réponse, elle la connaissait, et cela lui faisait mal. Elle se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, debout contre le rideau de damas. Le soir venait, mais pas Victor. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du salon, près de cette fenêtre, afin de surveiller les approches de la maison. Sur la petite table en bois marqueté était posée une lettre, dans son enveloppe décachetée : celle de Clerval. Elle la prit, la sortit de l'enveloppe et la relut, particulièrement cette dernière phrase : « A très bientôt, mes chers amis, recevez les affections de votre grand ami, Henry Clerval. » et serra la lettre sur son sein, une larme brillante descendant le long de sa joue. Un peu plus tard elle entendit un bruit de voiture, sur le chemin de la maison. Elle sortit sur le perron, ça ne pouvait pas être Victor, parti à cheval.

Ernest ayant lui aussi entendu ce bruit, regardait depuis sa fenêtre. Une voiture arrivait sur le chemin de gravier, attelé de deux chevaux. Mais lorsque son passager en descendit, le cocher lui ayant ouvert la portière, un sourire illumina son visage : Henry Clerval se tenait devant la voiture, lui souriant en retour, prêt à lui ouvrir les bras. Elle courut vers lui et il la serra sur sa poitrine.

A travers son sourire les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage d'Élisabeth. :

- Clerval, tu es revenu, juste au moment où nous avons besoin de toi. Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda. Ma chère Élisabeth, se dit-il, pourquoi ce regard si triste? Quelles autres épreuves se sont ajoutées à ta peine? Pendant qu'un domestique déchargeait ses bagages, ils entrèrent au salon. Clerval, pour l'égayer, parlait et souriait, lui racontant le voyage qu'il avait fait depuis Ingolstadt, pour venir les retrouver. Il avait traversé chemins et routes escarpés et contemplé la nature tourmentée par un orage violent, passant par de sombres forêts de pins noirs, denses et touffues. Ces cinq jours de voyage avaient été longs, et la diligence s'arrêtait fréquemment pour changer de chevaux ou pour laisser les voyageurs se restaurer dans quelque auberge et y passer la nuit. Mais plus il s'approchait du domaine, plus son cœur se gonflait de joie à l'idée de retrouver très prochainement ses chers amis. Ainsi qu'il l'avait écrit dans sa lettre, il allait commencer des études de droit international. Ce qui cadrait fort bien avec ses connaissances actuelles en langues. Il lui raconta certaines discussions qu'il avait eues avec ses professeurs, l'un, en particulier, arborant toujours des airs revêches. Si bien qu'il lui prenait , quelquefois, le soir, avec ses amis, l'envie de l'imiter d'une façon grotesque. Ce qui fit rire Élisabeth. Il lui dit que malgré ses turbulences il prenait toujours ses cours avec un grand sérieux et que son père avait dû finir par se faire, à la longue, à l'idée d'avoir un fils ouvert sur le monde et dont le caractère était tout l'inverse de ce qu'il fut, lui. Élisabeth, dit-il, je suis heureux de me trouver à nouveau près de Genève, notre ville. J'irai arpenter ses rues demain et y retrouver cette sensation si familière que j'ai lorsque je m'y promène. Peut-être pourrait-on aussi nous promener près des bords du Léman ? J'aurais tant d'autres choses à te raconter. Elle le laissa parler sans l'interrompre.

- Nous nous promènerions tous les trois sur la berge en écoutant le bruit de l'eau, avec le vent frais sur nos visages. Il fit une pause.

- Mais, à ce propos, je parle, je parle, mais où est donc Victor ? Il est sorti et pas encore rentré ? Et comment occupe-t-il ses journées à présent ?

Il passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque ou au jardin, son humeur est inégale depuis ce qui s'est passé et il a décidé d'entretenir le vignoble que possédait son grand-père, le baron Beaufort-Frankenstein. Il y passe ses journées, habillé de simples vêtements de paysan, et rentre sali de terre après y avoir travaillé. Le reste du temps il l'investit à la lecture de livres très complexes sur l'entretien des plantes, des mécanismes et secrets du monde végétal, de la botanique générale Il a repris ses études de chimie mais les oriente différemment depuis qu'il... Victor est parti à Genève, il doit revenir je l'espère bientôt, peut-être sera-t-il la avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Il avait quelque chose d'important à y faire ? Clerval vit Élisabeth changer d'attitude. Quelque chose ne semblait pas tout à fait clair dans ses propos. Il y avait en elle quelque chose d'étrange qui lui faisait penser qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore tout expliqué. Il lui sourit avec un air encourageant, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Oui, Henry, il se passe en effet une chose importante et grave qui pourrait, peut-être, retarder notre prochain mariage. Victor s'est rendu à Genève où il a été convoqué au tribunal et j'attends avec anxiété son retour. Henry, qui comprit à quel point ce sujet l'angoissait, lui dit simplement :

- La nuit tombe, veux-tu que nous l'attendions ensemble sur le perron ? Élisabeth lui sourit en retour. Elle s'habilla chaudement car la fraîcheur commençait à tomber et sortit en compagnie de son ami.

Ils s'assirent sur les marches de pierre.

Alphonse sortit, la pipe à la main. Heureux de voir Clerval, il le salua chaleureusement et s'excusa de n'être pas venu plus tôt.

- Allez-vous dîner avec nous ? s'enquit-il. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils attendraient le retour de Victor. Puis ce fut le tour d'Ernest qui vint saluer rapidement Clerval. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Ernest repartit pour prendre son repas. Henry et Élisabeth observèrent le ciel qui s'embrasait et s'ornait des couleurs du couchant. La chaîne des Alpes se découpait à l'horizon et l'obscurité l'estompait peu à peu, ne laissant que les sommets enneigés encore nimbés de la lumière du soleil.

Ils ne parlaient pas, et Clerval pensait : ma chère Élisabeth, comme j'aimerais te dire, en en étant absolument sûr, que tout s'arrangera et que ton charmant sourire ne sera plus obscurci par quelque souci que ce soit !

Mais il tut ses pensées et la regarda seulement avec toute la tendresse dont son amitié était capable.

L'horizon s'assombrissait encore, et le ciel revêtit son manteau bleu-nuit. Peu à peu les étoiles scintillèrent dans le ciel et ils distinguèrent Cassiopée, le Triangle des Trois Belles d'Été, principales étoiles de plusieurs constellations : Deneb, Véga et Altaïr. La cime des arbres balancés par la brise légère semblait caresser la Lune. Des chandelles avaient été allumées dans toute la demeure, l'éclairant de leurs lueurs vacillantes. Un hibou ulula à l'orée de la sombre forêt.


	12. Chapter 12

Enfin Victor arriva. Ils entendirent approcher le martèlement des sabots de sa monture, puis il fut enfin devant eux. Quand il vit son ami, Victor fut envahi d'une grande joie. C'était là le meilleur moment de cette triste journée. Sautant à bas de son cheval il vint l'embrasser et tous deux encadrant Élisabeth ils entrèrent dans la maison et avertirent la cuisinière de leur retour. Alphonse et Ernest ayant fini de dîner avaient décidé de ne pas les déranger dans leurs retrouvailles. L'adolescent parti au hameau retrouver sa petite amie et s'expliquer avec elle, avec cette fois l'autorisation bougonne de son père. Ils s'assirent à la table du salon où les couverts avaient été mis et deux chandeliers allumés. La cuisinière revint leur apporter leur dîner. Clerval jetait des regards curieux à Victor. Lorsque la cuisinière se fut retirée, Clerval prit la parole :

- Nous t'avons attendu, Élisabeth et moi. Elle m'a parlé d'une convocation au tribunal. De quoi s'agit-il ? Cette visite a-t-elle un rapport avec le malheureux procès de Justine, qui a eu lieu i peu près un an ?

- Clerval, répondit Victor, si tu veux savoir les raisons de ce déplacement au tribunal, il faut que tu écoutes toute l'histoire, qui est très longue. Te souviens-tu, lorsque j'étais à Ingolstadt en ta compagnie ? J'ai travaillé sur quelque chose que je t'ai caché par la suite.

- Je me rappelle à quel point tu étais nerveux et tu as fini par refuser chacune de mes visites. Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens, nous étions si inquiets de ton comportement. J'ai même dû glisser les lettres qu'Élisabeth t'envoyait sous la porte.

- Précisément, dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à Élisabeth, assise à côté de lui. Je vais maintenant te dire ce que j'ai fait dans mon appartement qui était devenu pour moi un véritable laboratoire.

Victor raconta comment il avait réussi à donner vie à sa créature, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait il s'était enfui de son laboratoire. A son retour sa créature s'était échappée.

- C'est peu après que je tombais malade. Lorsque je recouvris la santé, je me demandais si ce qui s'était passé était la réalité ou le produit de mon imagination enfiévrée. Plus tard je rencontrai ma créature qui me raconta son histoire après sa fuite.

- Incroyable ! s'écria Clerval fasciné. Victor lui expliquait qu'il avait créé un être vivant ! Élisabeth, de son côté, écoutait patiemment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle désirait en savoir plus sur cet être étrange. Victor reprit :

- Il était encore vierge de toute sensation, de toute information sur le monde, ne sachant même pas parler. Réduit à l'état de bête sauvage il a erré ainsi pendant près d'un an dans la forêt près d'Ingolstadt avec une conscience floue de ce qu'il faisait.

Victor lui expliqua comment, les premiers temps, sa créature volait de la nourriture aux villageois et comment ils le firent battre en retraite.

- Il finit par trouver un petit appentis adossé à une chaumière dans lequel il a vécu caché pendant près de deux ans. C'était la chaumière d'une famille du nom de...( Victor chercha dans ses souvenirs. Comment les avait-il appelés ? ) ah oui, Delacey, je crois, ou plutôt De Lacey. Il était plein d'attention discrète envers eux et sortait la nuit de son réduit pour les aider à leur insu. Il a appris à parler et même à lire par leur biais alors qu'eux-même ignoraient son existence. Fort heureusement la langue natale de ces gens était le français.

Victor raconta alors qu'un jour, ayant besoin de contact humain, il rendit visite au vieux De Lacey, aveugle, en profitant de l'absence de ses enfants et comment il fut violemment chassé et frappé par le fils survenu à cet instant, sous les yeux effrayés de sa femme et de sa sœur.

Élisabeth demanda:-Et qu'a-t-il fait alors ?

Après cela les De Lacey, par crainte, quittèrent définitivement leur chaumière. Ma créature surprit une discussion entre le fils, Félix, et deux hommes, vraisemblablement les propriétaires du terrain. Puis il revint quelques jours plus tard et mit le feu à la chaumière vide. Il a ensuite erré dans la nature et ayant lu mon journal il se mit en route pour Genève. Il voulait me retrouver. Et il s'est passé une chose qui va nous mener à la situation présente. Dans ses errances, alors qu'habituellement il ne se déplaçait que la nuit pour ne pas se faire voir, il le fit une fois pendant la journée. Il vit alors une fillette qui était tombée dans un ruisseau au cours rapide. Il réussit à la sauver alors qu'elle avait perdu connaissance et ne se débattait plus. Un homme est alors survenu et le voyant avec la petite fille allongée à ses pieds, sans chercher à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, lui tira un coup de feu qui l'atteignit à l'épaule. Saignant, souffrant, il a fui au loin. Sa guérison fut longue, pendant laquelle il resta terré dans un coin comme une bête blessée. Mais son besoin de compagnie était toujours aussi fort. Il arriva enfin près de Genève. Il fit la rencontre fort inopportune de notre petit William et le tua accidentellement. Ayant emporté le médaillon que notre malheureux frère portait au cou et s'en étant aperçu, il voulut s'en débarrasser et, rencontrant une jeune fille endormie dans une grange où il avait voulu se mettre à l'abri du mauvais temps,( c'était notre malheureuse Justine) il glissa ce médaillon dans sa poche, sans penser qu'il la ferait ainsi accuser. Puis il repartit et me trouva. Mais il ne se révéla pas tout de suite. Il observa un temps mes faits et gestes, jusqu'à ce que l'occasion lui fut donnée de m'aborder, ce qui fut fait au cours d'une promenade sur la Mer de Glace. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de me suivre et d'intégrer notre société.

Élisabeth prit à son tour la parole : - A ce moment et pour la première fois Victor me fit part de ce qu'il avait fait. Clerval, lorsque Victor l'a ramené avec lui, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, à moi qui avait attendu son retour, lorsque je vis un géant de huit pieds de haut s'avancer vers moi...

Clerval la coupa et s'écria :

- Comment, huit pieds de haut !

…oui, et recouvert de lambeaux de vêtements, sale, et présentant une figure presque inhumaine, tant ses traits m'avaient parus étranges sur le moment. Courageusement j'ai accepté sa présence, mais cela m'a demandé par la suite un temps d'adaptation. Il s'est plus tard révélé d'une grande utilité pour les travaux du jardin et d'un caractère dénué de méchanceté. Ce fut dur pour nous tous les premiers temps mais nous nous étions ensuite habitués à son apparence hors norme. Ce fut dur pour lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il était craintif au début et baissait la tête ou partait se réfugier dans la chambre que Victor lui avait attribuée, ou alors dans le bois, derrière le manoir. Nous avions pourtant donné pour consigne à tous de se montrer bienveillant envers lui. Mais nous n'étions que trois à savoir quelle était sa nature réelle. Les autres pensaient qu'il était atteint d'une maladie des os l'ayant trop fait grandir. Il s'était bien intégré à notre petit monde. Mais avant-hier deux gendarmes se présentèrent pour une enquête de routine. Suite à une discussion entre eux la créature les interrompit, déclarant avoir tué William, et il fut emmené à Genève par les gendarmes.

Victor expliqua ensuite qu'il avait été convoqué par le juge d'instruction à propos de son journal qui se trouvait être en possession de la créature et que des policiers venus perquisitionner avaient trouvé. C'est ainsi que je suis descendu à Genève où j'ai vu ce juge et où ensuite je me suis mis en quête d'un avocat pour assurer la défense.

D'une seule voix ils demandèrent :

- Et en as-tu trouvé un ? - Je me suis adressé à un grand cabinet d'avocats où j'ai exposé l'affaire qui a, dit-il avec un petit sourire, soulevé un certain scepticisme. Cependant l'un des associés, le plus jeune, se proposa pour assurer la défense de son « client », bénévolement, afin, dit-il, de garder sa liberté dans sa ligne d'action. -Je lui ai posé une question qui me tracassait: quelle sera la position de l'Eglise dans cette affaire? Il m'a répondu que le temps des tribunaux ecclésiastiques était révolu, que dans une affaire criminelle qui n'impliquait aucun de ses membres elle n'avait pas compétence pour intervenir dans un procès, et que s'il obtenait l'acquittement de son client par un jury populaire il serait mal venu de sa part d'aller contre la volonté ainsi exprimée. Les procès en sorcellerie n'existaient heureusement plus.

Ayant terminé cette discussion mouvementée, ils rejoignirent enfin leurs chambres respectives. Élisabeth, allongée dans son lit, repensait aux événements que Victor avait relatés ayant trait à l'histoire de sa créature. Malgré tout ce que les hommes lui ont fait subir, il a sauvé une fillette de la noyade et il en fut récompensé par un coup de fusil. Même alors il était resté capable du bien. Il s'est rendu sur la tombe de William avec des fleurs. Il ne faudrait pas que lui aussi soit condamné à la mort. Il n'est que demi-humain mais il ressent lui aussi des émotions. Il est peut-être monstrueux dans sa forme mais il ne semble pas posséder de méchanceté en lui, seulement du désespoir. Ce n'est pas un damné, lui aussi a une âme. Dieu, sauvez-le. Aidez l'avocat à le défendre, je ne souhaite pas avoir à déplorer une autre perte.

Elle s'endormit enfin.

Seul dans sa chambre Clerval pensa : Victor, ce que tu as réalisé est à peine croyable, et en tant qu'ami je te remercie sincèrement de m'en avoir enfin parlé. Je me doutais que tu te livrais à quelque troublante expérience, que cela te prenait tout ton temps et toute ton énergie. Cela a même failli te plonger dans la folie. Mais si tu m'en avais parlé plus tôt, à moi ton ami, j'aurais pu t'aider à t'occuper de cette créature et alors cette malheureuse série d'événements qui nous a tous peinés ne se serait pas produite. Étant ton ami je n'aurai peut-être pas craint cette créature que vous deux m'avez décrite comme ayant un aspect monstrueux. Je t'aurai raisonné, peut-être l'aurions-nous retrouvée à temps. Demain j'irai avec toi, il me faut rencontrer cet avocat dont tu m'as parlé, celui qui prendra la défense de cette créature. Il y a certaines questions que j'aimerais lui poser. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait tant insisté sur la gratuité et donc la liberté de sa défense ? Il a dû comprendre une chose qui m'échappe. Il ne me répondra certainement pas mais je souhaite essayer.

Finalement Clerval s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Dans la matinée, tandis que Victor faisait visiter ses vignes et son nouveau chais à Clerval, lui expliquant en quoi consistaient ses recherches, d'autres événements se déroulaient à la prison pour la créature. Une fois de plus on le fit sortir de sa cellule et on l'enchaîna. Le gardien de service lui demanda de le suivre et l'introduisit dans une petite pièce dont, après l'avoir libéré de ses chaînes, il referma la porte. Un homme, jeune, était assis d'un côté d'une table où un dossier, des papiers ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier étaient disposés. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire, impeccable, sans un pli. La créature marqua sa surprise en entrant. Ce n'était ni Victor ni Élisabeth, dont il attendait et espérait la venue, mais un parfait inconnu. Indécis, il resta debout devant la porte.


	13. Chapter 13

Lorsque Cyprien Aimery le vit, il fut impressionné. Il avait certes lu les descriptions du journal dont il avait pris connaissance dans le bureau du juge quand il s'était présenté pour avoir son droit d'accès à la prison, et Victor lui avait décrit en ses propres termes le physique et la taille de cet être, mais tout cela n'était naturellement rien à côté de l'impact émotionnel que produisait sa réelle présence. Il avait été créé et existait, vivait, construit à partir du néant. Ses proportions étaient remarquablement équilibrées et harmonieuses malgré sa taille immense. Son visage était en effet très étrange mais lui semblait plus fascinant qu'effrayant. Ce qui l'avait frappé par ailleurs était, outre la complexion de son visage, le contraste évident entre sa peau tirant sur le jaune et ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, de même que ses yeux d'un bleu brumeux qui contrastaient avec ses lèvres presque noires et sa peau inhabituellement tirée et plissée.

Il s'adressa à lui:

- Bonjour, mon nom est Cyprien Aimery, Maître Cyprien Aimery, je suis l'avocat mandaté par monsieur Victor Frankenstein pour assurer votre défense. Veuillez vous asseoir sur ce banc, en face de moi, s'il vous plaît. Nous avons à causer ensemble.

Il reprit confiance lorsque le nom de Victor fut prononcé. Victor avait donc réellement choisi de lui venir en aide. Fort intrigué par cet inconnu, il pensa: vous ne me craignez pas et vous m'adressez la parole comme à un égal? Sans haine ni mépris? Étonné, il prit place sur le banc, face à lui.

Maître Aimery, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées, lui dit: - Ma présence est neutre. Je n'ai pas à juger. Je suis ici pour vous aider mais pour cela je dois vous demander quelque chose qui, je le sais, sera difficile.

L'autre le regardait intensément de ses yeux pâles. Aimery, sans ciller, reprit plus gravement:

- Il vous faut me raconter toute votre histoire depuis votre création, sans détour, sans omettre aucun détail. Ceci est très important pour moi. Si je sens que vous me cachez quelque chose ou me mentez, je me retirerai.

La créature acquiesça. La seule personne qui, jusqu'à présent, avait eu connaissance complète et détaillée de son histoire était Victor, mais il sentait qu'il devait faire confiance à cet homme. Après un silence il commença à se raconter. Cela dura longtemps et Aimery prenait activement des notes.

De temps à autre la Créature marquait de brefs arrêts dans son récit. Il revivait des épisodes douloureux de son passé et, alors qu'il parlait, il sentait sa haine et son désespoir sur le point de resurgir. Troublé, il reprenait son explication. Maître Aimery, qui comprenait, le laissa s'exprimer sans l'interrompre afin de ne pas le couper dans son élan. Il fallait qu'il se sente en confiance avec lui.

En réalité, n'ayant jamais entendu pareil récit, Cyprien était captivé. La voix grave et expressive de cette créature, ainsi que les multiples épreuves qu'il avait traversées, et sa survie dans la nature, l'émurent. Son histoire était belle et triste. Cela lui fit comprendre à quel point il devait l'aider et tout faire pour obtenir son acquittement. Ce qui était au départ un exercice intellectuel devint pour lui une obligation morale et un devoir humanitaire.

Lorsque son récit fut achevé, il se sentit déchargé d'un poids qu'il portait en lui depuis longtemps.

Il n'avait rien omis. Victor n'était désormais plus le seul à connaître son histoire. Et l'avocat Aimery n'avait montré aucun signe de scepticisme. Il avait été encourageant et d'une grande gentillesse. Il matérialisait pour lui le côté bon et bienveillant de l'Homme qu'il avait, il n'y avait pas encore longtemps de cela, tant espéré trouver en quelqu'un, mais ne s'était heurté qu'au côté rejet.

Puis, le regardant, Aimery se leva, lui tendit une main qu'il saisit doucement avec reconnaissance et lui dit:

- Je reviendrai vous voir prochainement, je vous indiquerai alors ce qu'il faudra répondre en fonction des questions posées. Monsieur Frankenstein a dit que vous pouviez me faire entièrement confiance.

Cependant il avait compris la manœuvre de Victor, comprenant en outre qu'il devait davantage se fier à la créature qu'à son créateur.

Il se fit ensuite ouvrir la porte et sortit du parloir des avocats. Il était à la fois songeur et enthousiasmé. Cet être était d'une éloquence surprenante au regard de la vie sauvage qu'il avait menée. Quelle vision avait-il eue de cet être surnaturel se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant la petite porte du parloir!

Il s'en fut sous un ciel dégagé de tout nuage et, de retour à son cabinet, entreprit de revoir un à un les passages les plus frappants de ce récit tourmenté.

Il était près de midi. Victor et Clerval revenaient de leur promenade à travers champs, accompagnés par la brise légère de ce mois d'été. Clerval était heureux de contempler à nouveau ce paysage vallonné. Pendant leur retour ils discutèrent de multiples sujets comme les études de Clerval ou leurs anciens camarades communs. Avaient-ils continué leurs études? Clerval mentionna aussi des jeunes filles qu'ils avaient ensemble connues avant que l'obsession de Victor ne se déclare. Le sujet sembla gêner ce dernier qui détourna la conversation vers le récent intérêt d'Henry pour le domaine juridique. A ce propos Victor lui expliqua qu'il allait cet après-midi se rendre chez l'avocat, maître Aimery, qui s'était proposé pour défendre sa créature pendant le procès, et qui devait lui rendre sa réponse après avoir vu son éventuel futur client. Clerval saisit l'occasion et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'accompagner. - Tu comprends, dit-il, il serait intéressant du point de vue de mes études de faire sa connaissance. Victor accepta. Ce serait probablement une bonne chose que Clerval le rencontre. Ce dernier, satisfait de son accord, se montra plus joyeux.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir, découvrant Élisabeth jouant au piano une mélodie mélancolique, une de celles qu'elle avait jouées en présence de cet être innommé. Elle travaillait et retravaillait le morceau, désireuse de le jouer parfaitement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes et leur sourit. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu azur et leur semblait toujours d'une grande beauté, ses mains glissant sur le piano comme la brise sur les eaux du lac Léman.

Bien qu'il ne le montrât que rarement,Victor l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleu. C'était inspiré par les yeux d'Élisabeth qu'il avait élaboré la couleur de ceux de sa créature. C'était cette couleur qu'il avait voulu rendre, comme un peintre cherche une nuance précise, mais hélas sans y parvenir tout à fait. Les yeux d'Élisabeth étaient d'un bleu plus profond, plus pur. C'était folie que de vouloir égaler cette beauté. Ayant songé à tout cela en un éclair, dans un élan d'amour il la prit dans ses bras. Elle était si sensible, son Élisabeth, il voulait qu'elle soit complètement heureuse. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre ensemble leur déjeuner. La table avait été mise par les domestiques et ils retrouvèrent Alphonse et Ernest. Ce dernier s'enquit de ce qu'avait dit l'avocat.

- Ne sois pas si impatient, nous ne l'avons pas encore rencontré après qu'il ait vu son éventuel client.

- Vous me raconterez, hein? Vous me raconterez! dit-il impatiemment, désireux de savoir.

Victor lui répondit, en le regardant de biais: - oui, peut-être.

Et Ernest dut se contenter de cette demi-promesse. Le déjeuner terminé Alphonse regagna son appartement tandis qu'Ernest filait au hameau rejoindre ses jeunes amis.

Les trois jeunes gens se rendirent sur le perron. Ils s'assirent sur les pierres chauffées par le soleil. Clerval engagea avec Victor une discussion concernant les langues orientales et leur structure. Il lui en parla avec passion.

Il souhaitait visiter plus tard cette merveilleuse ville qu'était Constantinople. Par la pensée ils s'évadèrent ainsi tous deux, Clerval décrivant la beauté de ses monuments dont l'intérieur était orné d'arabesques et de rosaces évoquant des formes végétales. Il ne les avait encore jamais vues, bien entendu, mais son professeur lui en avait tant parlé!

Victor aurait souhaité pouvoir l'accompagner mais la réalité était tout autre, il ne pourrait plus partir et Clerval, attristé par la situation de son ami leur dit:

- Je vous enverrai de nombreuses lettres, et puis je ne compte ni partir prochainement ni y rester trop longtemps. C'est un rêve que j'ai et je ne sais quand il sera réalisable. J'ai des études à terminer d'abord. Ils demeurèrent pensifs l'un à côté de l'autre. Une escapade serait si douce pour Victor, il se sentait revivre avec son ami.

L'heure était venue de rencontrer l'avocat. Ils se levèrent, Victor soudain redevenu anxieux. Il fit harnacher les chevaux puis ils prirent le chemin de Genève.

Chevauchant dans ses rues animées ils arrivèrent au niveau du tribunal puis tournèrent au coin d'une rue adjacente. Victor reconnut le bâtiment ainsi que sa petite cour. Ils la traversèrent et après avoir attaché leurs montures prirent l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait le bureau de Cyprien. Victor toqua à la porte, son secrétaire leur ouvrit.

- Messieurs?

- Bonjour. Je suis monsieur Frankenstein et ma visite est attendue par Maître Aimery.

- Oui Monsieur. Prenez la peine d'entrer, Maître Aimery va vous recevoir.

Quelques instants plus tard Cyprien ouvrit la porte de son bureau et les y fit entrer. Victor lui présenta Henry et demanda s'il pouvait rester.

- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à sa présence. Je suppose qu'il sait de quoi il s'agit.

- Naturellement, je lui ai tout expliqué.

- Bien, nous pouvons alors commencer. Comme vous vous en doutez j'ai pu ce matin rendre visite à votre protégé, afin de faire sa connaissance et de le faire me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé pour lui depuis sa création dit-il. Il jeta un regard insistant à Victor en pensant: j'ai parfaitement compris votre jeu. Il reprit:

- Ma visite dura près de deux heures et je dois vous dire, monsieur Frankenstein, que je fus, outre son apparence et sa taille gigantesque que vous m'aviez décrite, frappé par sa richesse et sa fluidité d'expression. Comprenez, pour un être qui avait vécu tout ce temps en pleine nature, cela est surprenant. Bien qu'il ait bénéficié, en quelque sorte, d'un milieu verbal, sa capacité d'apprentissage a été très rapide. Victor acquiesça et laissa Cyprien continuer:

- Voyez-vous, vous m'aviez précisé que je n'avais pas affaire à une brute mais à un individu capable de raisonnement et d'expression. Eh bien, même alors, j'étais loin d'imaginer un tel niveau! Son éloquence, après qu'il ait vaincu une sorte de timidité, est surprenante. Il croisa le regard étonné de Clerval.

- Sachez en effet, monsieur Clerval, que cet individu a lu plusieurs livres qui, je le crois bien, ont fortement inspiré son mode de pensée et d'expression, notamment l'œuvre de Milton, le Paradis Perdu.

Il a certainement eu d'autres lectures enrichissantes par la suite.

- Oui, enfin... je l'ai plutôt orienté vers des livres théoriques, répondit Victor, gêné.

- Je comprend. Il marqua une pause et déclara: - Monsieur Frankenstein, je vous confirme mon engagement à le défendre, aux conditions que je vous ai exposées. Victor se détendit. L'avocat avait accepté la défense de sa créature, il avait un peu redouté un refus.

- Maintenant je vous conseille d'aller au tribunal demander un permis de visite permanent car il s'ennuie, seul dans sa cellule.

Victor pesa ces derniers mots: - Merci. Je vais y aller de ce pas. Il serra la main de l'avocat et prit congé. Pendant que Clerval, qui avait souhaité échanger quelques mots avec Cyprien, restait pour converser avec lui, Victor se rendit au tribunal d'où il ressortit après un temps assez long et retrouva son ami dans la cour auprès des chevaux.

- Eh bien, dit Clerval en le voyant arriver, ça a été long! - Ça n'a pas été sans mal. En pratique ces droits de visite ne sont accordés qu'aux membres de la famille du prisonnier. Or tu sais comme moi que ma créature n'en a aucune.

- Alors?

- Il m'a fallu argumenter avec le juge d'instruction pour lui faire admettre que, l'ayant créé, je suis la personne la plus proche d'une famille pour lui.

Il détestait devoir admettre cela mais il le fallait:- En quelque sorte son père, chose qu'il a finalement admise. De plus, je le lui avais déjà dit lors de ma première convocation. Et je lui ai aussi demandé, et obtenu, que ce permis soit également accordé à Élisabeth, en tant que ma future femme. - Elle irait le voir?

- Oui, je préfère d'ailleurs que ce soit elle. Clerval resta silencieux et pensif.

- Enfin, voilà qui est fait, ajouta Victor. Et toi, que j'ai laissé avec l'avocat?

- Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait accordé un peu de son temps car il s'est révélé très ouvert et je dois dire qu'il y a eu entre nous un courant de sympathie mutuelle. Il m'a demandé des précisions sur mes cours de droit international. Puis à mon tour je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait réellement de son nouveau client et il m'a répété qu'il avait été surpris lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, bien qu'il ait eu des descriptions assez précises de lui par ailleurs. Et puis il a ensuite ajouté qu'il avait découvert que cet être était très intelligent, qu'il absorbait les informations comme une éponge, qu'il était resté très calme quoique ému par moment en évoquant quelque épisode de son incroyable aventure, et qu'il était d'accord pour lui laisser la maîtrise des opérations. Nous avons ensuite parlé de ce que le juge d'instruction, un homme désagréable mais capable, a-t-il dit (Victor eu un petit sourire en coin) comptait faire dans l'immédiat. Il m'a dit que très probablement il allait envoyer un enquêteur à Ingolstadt, là où tout avait commencé. J'ai soudain eu une impulsion. Connaissant bien la région, je lui ai proposé d'aller enquêter de mon côté.

- Tu ferais ça?

- Mais bien entendu. Je suis prêt à y retourner quelques jours si cela peut te venir en aide. Cyprien m'a donné son accord et nous nous sommes ensuite quittés dans les meilleurs termes. Comme tu peux le voir nous nous appelons par nos prénoms.

Ils enfourchèrent ensuite leurs chevaux et prirent le chemin du retour. A Belrive Élisabeth , délaissant une broderie qu'elle avait commencée, vint à leur rencontre avec une certaine anxiété.

- Alors, que vous a dit l'avocat. A-t-il vue notre... créature?

- Il a accepté d'assurer sa défense et Clerval et lui se sont rapprochés, ils ont apparemment noué des liens amicaux. Elle sourit.

- J'ai aussi réclamé, non sans peine, au juge d'instruction, un permis de visite qui est permanent en mon nom et au tien.

Ce juge, pensait Victor, est un personnage très désobligeant et irritant, je ne souhaite pas le revoir de sitôt. Je pourrais perdre patience, ce qui ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il regarda Élisabeth avec insistance. Celle-ci comprit son regard: - Je lui rendrai visite demain, promit-elle. Il est seul et je ne sais pas dans quelles conditions. -Il y a autre chose. Henry désire nous aider et il a proposé à Maître Aimery de retourner à Ingolstadt afin de rechercher des témoins favorables pour le procès et ce, en même temps que l'enquêteur qui sera envoyé par le juge. Nous avons des détails sur son histoire que l'enquêteur ignore, et Henry pourrait ainsi le mettre sur une bonne piste. Et puis notre ami sera beaucoup plus libre dans son approche. Après il reviendra nous voir et nous dira ce qu'il aura trouvé

- Nous sommes heureux d'avoir un ami comme toi, dit-elle en le remerciant. Il ne répondit rien mais sourit timidement.

- Quand partiras-tu?

- Certainement après-demain.

Dans la soirée ils entamèrent une partie de whist en compagnie d'Ernest, si désireux de savoir comment s'était déroulée la rencontre avec l'avocat et à qui ils avaient annoncé son accord à condition qu'il fit le quatrième joueur, bien qu'il eut préféré faire un saut voir son amie.


	14. Chapter 14

Dans la matinée du lendemain Élisabeth prépara un panier garni de fruits et de biscuits, avec des œufs d'oie qu'elle avait fait cuire. Il préférait ces œufs-là, ses gros doigts ayant du mal à écaler les œufs de poule sans en écraser le contenu. Elle enveloppa le tout dans un torchon blanc et posa par dessus les vêtements de corps que la domestique Jeanne qui s'occupait de la lingerie lui avait fournis, afin qu'il puisse se changer. Élisabeth déposa le panier sur un petit guéridon, près de l'entrée. Après le déjeuner elle demanda à Victor: - Tu m'accompagneras cet après-midi? - J'ai du travail à la vigne, répondit-il, se défilant. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un prétexte et qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui rendre visite. - Alors j'irai seule, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé, où perçait cependant un net reproche.

Henry Clerval se proposa alors de la conduire à Genève et de l'attendre pendant la visite, ce qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

Ils montèrent tous deux dans la carriole, Élisabeth avait posé le panier à ses pieds, et ils partirent en devisant.

A mi-chemin ils furent surpris par l'orage qui menaçait depuis une heure. Ils entendirent les grondements du tonnerre et la pluie qui se déversait autour d'eux et martelait la capote de la carriole. Élisabeth, prévoyante, avait revêtu une capeline par-dessus sa robe jaune pâle. La chaleur et une humidité ambiante lui avait fait pressentir cet orage. Heureusement il fut bref. De la terre chauffée par le soleil d'août une brume de vapeur tiède montait et envahissait les creux des vallons. Le ciel restait pommelé de lambeaux de nuages et ne laissait passer que de rares rayons de soleil. La pluie cependant continuait d'abreuver la terre assoiffée. Ils pensaient tous deux au refus de Victor, qu'ils comprenaient bien. Sa relation avec sa créature était toujours très ambiguë et ils l'avaient remarqué, c'était si évident. Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire?Élisabeth tenait dans sa main le permis de visite permanent qu'elle devait présenter à l'entrée de la prison. Henry la prévint que le contenu de son panier serait vérifié, pour voir s'il ne contenait pas d'objets interdits, comme des armes par exemple. Ce qui la fit vaguement sourire. Deux pensées contradictoires se heurtaient dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il fut enfermé mais elle en revenait toujours inlassablement à la raison de cet enfermement.

Ils arrivèrent à Genève sous une pluie encore vigoureuse. Les rues étaient désertées de leurs passants qui étaient soit rentrés chez eux soit réfugiés dans quelque taverne y boire un pichet de vin en attendant la fin de l'orage.

La carriole s'arrêta près de la prison. Élisabeth en descendit. Et Clerval lui dit qu'il l'attendrait autant qu'il le faudrait. Il jeta une bâche de cuir sur le pauvre cheval qui frissonnait sous le martèlement de la pluie.

A l'intérieur Élisabeth présenta son document et un gardien vérifia comme prévu le contenu de son panier. Puis l'un d'eux la mena par un couloir jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit. Elle donnait sur une pièce oblongue, le parloir des visiteurs. S'y trouvait une longue table et un banc la flanquait de chaque côté. Le gardien vint s'asseoir à un bout, de façon à voir les deux côtés de la table en bois brut. Deux autres attendaient à l'extérieur. Une petite fenêtre, haut placée, munie de barreaux peu espacés, éclairait l'ensemble d'une pâle lumière. Élisabeth ôta sa capeline, s'assit sur le banc et déposa le panier à ses côtés. Le gardien lui jetait d'étranges regards mais elle feignait de l'ignorer. Peu après la porte se rouvrit et on fit entrer la créature.

Lorsqu'on l'avait à nouveau fait sortir de sa cellule, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Maître Aimery qui venait le revoir mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut il ne put réprimer un grand sourire qu'il tenta de masquer avec sa main. Elle était vêtue d'une robe jaune pâle ornée de dentelles qui évoquait la couleur du sable. La lumière qui descendait sur elle faisait miroiter sa chevelure blonde. Elle était venue le voir, lui, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle représentait pour lui le rayon de soleil qui avait traversé l'obscur nuage de son enfermement et sa présence semblait réchauffer la pièce. Abasourdi il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Sa présence ranimait en lui le souvenir de sa forme étendue, évanouie, lorsqu'il l'avait tant peinée par son aveu. - Élisabeth... Fort troublée, elle ne savait que dire. Elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps mais l'un comme l'autre ne savait comment entamer la conversation.

Elle était venue ! Ce que Victor n'avait pas fait, personne d'autre non plus ne l'aurait fait. Mais elle, si. Il ne restait qu'elle pour le faire. Ses premières phrases marquaient l'objet de son inquiétude:

- Comment vas-tu? Elle croisa un instant l'éclat triste et terne de ses yeux délavés, qu'il détourna rapidement.

- Je vais bien. Il y eut un léger silence. Elle lui demanda:

- Es-tu bien traité?

- Oui, je ne suis pas mal traité.

- Manges-tu à ta faim?

- Je reçois une ration normale mais pour moi c'est un peu juste...

- Je t'ai apporté des fruits, des œufs durs, des biscuits ainsi que quelques grappes de ce raisin précoce que tu cultivais avec Victor. Et aussi quelques objets de toilette dont tu pourrais avoir besoin.

Un peu gênée elle lui tendit le panier qu'il prit et regarda à l'intérieur.

- S'il te faut quelque chose d'autre, je pourrai te le rapporter à ma prochaine visite. Elle veut donc bien revenir, pensa-t-il.

- Tu ne te sens pas trop à l'étroit dans ta cellule?

- C'était une cellule prévue pour plusieurs mais où je suis tout seul. J'ai pu mettre deux paillasses par terre pour pouvoir m'allonger. Comme à Belrive, pensa-t-il.

- Et comment passes-tu tes journées?

- Je les passe à réfléchir mais j'aimerai bien quelque chose à lire.

- Je t'apporterai un livre la prochaine fois. Il y eut un autre silence, puis elle demanda:

- Comment trouves-tu l'avocat? As-tu confiance en lui ? Il ne m'a pas repoussé, pensa-t-il, puis il dit:

- J'ai senti que je pouvais lui faire confiance, il m'a expliqué qu'il venait de la part de Victor et que je devais tout lui dire, sans rien omettre. Alors je lui ai tout raconté. Il changea de sujet:

- Comment ça se passe au domaine? J'avais laissé des travaux en cours. Est-ce que le vieux jardinier pourra les terminer ?

- Je pense qu'avec l'aide de Victor il devrait y parvenir.

- Je suppose que si Victor n'est pas venu c'est qu'il avait beaucoup à faire ?

- Mais moi je suis venue. Tu sais... beaucoup de gens s'occupent de toi: l'avocat, notre grand ami Henry Clerval que tu ne connais pas encore, et qui repart demain pour Ingolstadt chercher des éléments en ta faveur, et Victor. Tu vois que tu n'es pas tout seul. Elle l'avait senti anxieux et elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne le délaissait pas, afin de le calmer.

A ce moment là le gardien regarda sa montre et dit:

- Terminé.

Tous deux se levèrent. Il fit un ballot des provisions apportées avec le torchon.

Le gardien remit la créature entre les mains des deux qui attendaient à l'extérieur et qui la ramenèrent dans sa cellule. Puis il ouvrit la porte par laquelle Élisabeth était entrée. Elle reprit son panier vide et sortit, sa capeline serrée autour d'elle.

Elle pensait: c'est étrange. Je m'étais habituée à lui. J'ai du mal à le considérer comme un assassin.

Il réagit mieux que je ne l'avais craint. Il aurait pu se révolter, et avec sa force... Ce qui prouve qu'il n'a pas un mauvais tempérament. Mais il pourrait le faire par la suite. C'est pourquoi il faut que quelqu'un vienne le voir régulièrement. C'est la première fois qu'il est enfermé si longtemps contre son gré. Henry, qui l'avait attendu patiemment lui demanda comment la visite s'était passée. Elle répondit qu'il avait été heureux de la voir mais qu'il paraissait triste. Elle lui dit aussi que lorsqu'elle lui avait montré ce qu'elle avait apporté pour lui il avait été ému et n'avait rien pu dire. Elle expliqua à Clerval que malgré tout elle avait souhaité qu'il rentre car le procès n'aurait pas lieu dans l'immédiat. S'il devait ensuite être condamné ce serait bien pour lui qu'il jouisse des derniers bons moments que la nature et le domaine pouvaient lui apporter.

Elle se sentait la seule à penser à cela. Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'elle pour y penser? - Je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse bénéficier d'une liberté provisoire dans l'attente du procès. Je n'aurai hélas pas le temps de poser la question à Maître Aimery avant de partir demain car je pars à l'aube avec la première diligence. Mais je ne crois vraiment pas que le juge accepterait. La seule chose que tu puisses faire pour l'apaiser est de lui rendre visite assez souvent.

- Je le ferai. Mais c'est parce que je sais bien que Victor ne désire pas le voir dans ces circonstances. Et ce qu'il ne fait pas moi je le fais. Tu imagines comme moi les réels motifs de son refus. Mais cette créature souffre... Et moi je rends visite à l'assassin de mon petit frère! Victor se rend-il compte de cela au moins? Il ne m'a rien dit.

- Nous arrivons, Élisabeth, laisses-lui l'occasion de t'en parler ou dis-le lui calmement. Si tu veux je te laisserai seule avec lui ce soir afin que tu puisse lui parler... je pourrai préparer mes affaires pour mon départ.

- Non, pas ce soir, pas la veille de ton départ. Je désire que cette dernière soirée se déroule paisiblement. Demain je lui en parlerai.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ils descendirent de la carriole.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa cellule, il ouvrit le petit baluchon, en sortit de quoi se changer, ce qu'il fit avec un soupir d'aise, s'assit et regarda les fruits brillants et mûrs qu'Élisabeth avait apportés pour lui du domaine.

S'y trouvaient des grappes de ce raisin précoce, des prunes, quelques pommes. Et ces oeufs durs. Il prit une des prunes et la mangea. Elle avait un goût sucré et doux qui lui rappelait le jardin. Le soir, au moment de s'endormir, il repensa à l'avocat, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit de Clerval... Moi qui ai tant été persécuté par les hommes, je m'aperçois qu'ils ne sont pas tous pareils. Déjà, au domaine...


	15. Chapter 15

Henry Clerval se leva avant l'aube. L'air était encore frais et certains oiseaux commençaient timidement leur refrain du matin. La brume se levait doucement et l'horizon en était estompé. Élisabeth et Victor s'étaient levés à leur tour. Les bagages de Clerval avaient été chargés dans la voiture. Il était prêt à partir après un rapide petit déjeuner. Élisabeth l'embrassa et Victor accompagna Clerval à Genève où il prendrait la diligence de Münich. Il y aurait sa correspondance pour Ingolstadt. Henry regarda une dernière fois les rives du lac Léman, reflétant de sa surface irisée les couleurs pastel de l'aurore. Victor embrassa à son tour Clerval qui monta dans la diligence, déjà occupée par un autre voyageur, puis il repartit, seul, pour Belrive. Mélancolique, il eut l'impulsion de s'arrêter près du lac bordé d'arbres. Il était pensif, heureux que Clerval se soit proposé de les aider, mais ce vide soudain, bien que ce ne serait sans doute que pour quelques jours, lui avait enlevé une partie de son énergie. Il marcha un moment sur la rive. Puis, enfin décidé à reprendre la route, il regagna le domaine. Il s'enferma une partie de la matinée dans la bibliothèque mais s'endormit à moitié sur un ouvrage. Conscient de sa fatigue il se leva et alla finalement s'installer sur les marches du perron de la maison. Peu de temps après Élisabeth vint à lui. - Victor, lui dit-elle, tu es triste parce qu' Henry est reparti? Mais tu sais bien qu'il le fait pour nous.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Il va revenir, et avec des éléments pour nous aider, j'en suis persuadée. Comme il la regardait mais ne répondait toujours pas, elle continua:

- J'ai, moi aussi, des raisons de m'affliger, tu les connais bien!

- Je ne souhaite pas en parler.

- Eh bien moi je le souhaite. Écoutes-moi alors, s'il te plaît. Je suis prête, pour toi, à continuer de rendre visite à ta créature. Je crois bien que tu n'es pas disposé à le faire. Mais pourquoi, Victor?

- Mais, pourquoi cette question ? ( elle le regarda ). Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas le voir... dans ces circonstances, que lui dirais-je?

- Alors écris-lui une lettre, au moins, ce n'est pas grand chose, une lettre.

Il pensa: Élisabeth, tu es impossible

- Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

- Eh bien, je suis allé le voir hier, seule, et j'aimerais que lors de ma prochaine visite, demain, il sache que tu penses à lui.

- Et que lui apporterait cette lettre ? Que changerait-elle à sa situation?

- Enfin, c'est évident! Il est triste dans cette prison cela lui apportera du réconfort. Il pensa: et qui l'y a mis dans cette prison ? Il s'y est mis tout seul ! Mais il ne le lui dit pas, cela les aurait ramenés à une vieille discussion. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il joue avec cette corde-là. Élisabeth le tenait, il n'avait qu'à accepter d'écrire cette lettre. De mauvaise grâce il l'écrirait, si elle y tenait tant.

- Puisque tu insiste, je vais l'écrire, cette lettre.

- Comment signeras-tu? - Eh bien, je signerai Victor.

- J'aimerai que tu signes: "ton créateur et père, Victor Frankenstein".

- Je m'y refuse absolument !

- N'oublie pas que tu as une dette envers moi.

Ceci l'excéda mais il répondit:

- Oh, si tu y tiens tant, je ferai aussi cela.

- Merci Victor, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Dans l'après-midi elle chercha dans la grande bibliothèque d'Alphonse un livre qui ne serait ni traumatisant ni trop difficile à lire. Certains n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis des années et étaient pleins de poussière. Elle ouvrit certains de ceux qu'elle avait déjà lus, mais sans conviction. Son regard vint s'arrêter sur un livre: oui, se dit-elle en souriant, je crois bien que celui-ci lui conviendrait. Elle l'emporta avec elle, dans sa chambre et redescendit travailler sur certains papiers administratifs concernant les taxes à payer sur le domaine. Victor vint lui remettre une lettre dans une enveloppe non encore cachetée. - J'espère que cela te conviendra, je n'aurais guère pu faire mieux. Elle la lut. Elle était certes assez courte mais convenable, conforme à ce qu'elle en attendait. Elle lui sourit et cacheta la lettre. - Je dois retourner aux vignes à présent, j'ai beaucoup à faire pour préparer les vendanges. J'aimerais parler avec toi ce soir d'un sujet qui nous concerne tous deux.( Il dit cela avec un air amusé ).

- Oui Victor, je serai là pour t'écouter. Rassuré il retourna à son travail. Élisabeth était satisfaite, la lettre de Victor, bien qu'écrite d'une écriture nerveuse, était bien rédigée et c'était cela qui comptait. Elle l'emporta avec elle dans le salon. Elle y rencontra Alphonse qui depuis quelques temps était de meilleure humeur et avait repris ses esprits. Il l'avait effrayée une fois par son comportement mais elle pensait que peut-être il parviendrait finalement à guérir de son désespoir. Après lui avoir dit quelques mots, il partit se promener autour de la propriété.

Elle prépara un nouveau panier dans lequel elle mit un gros morceau de fromage de Gruyère et du pain frais, puis elle prit ensuite une très grande chemise qu'elle avait pris soin de plier proprement et la déposa à côté du panier sur la table de sa chambre.

Lorsque vint le soir, après le dîner, Élisabeth et Victor parlèrent de leur mariage. Fallait-il le repousser pour après le procès, si procès il y avait, mais dans combien de temps?, ou bien le faire rapidement, juste avant, dès qu'on serait fixés? Elle préconisait de le faire avant, car pendant le procès ils ne seraient pas disponibles et, pensait-elle, si le procès se terminait mal, elle n'aurait de toute façon pas le cœur à se marier immédiatement après.

- Victor, dit-elle, nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre depuis presque notre enfance. Honorons le souhait de ta mère Caroline, qui fut pour moi aussi une mère sincère et aimante.

Elle la revoyait sur son lit de mort, un si grand espoir dans ses yeux, relier leurs deux mains en formulant ce souhait, elle ayant presque 16 ans et Victor tout juste 17.

- Oui, ce serait mieux, Élisabeth, ce ne sera pas un mariage en grande pompe mais peu importe. Mon plus grand désir est de me lier à toi, malgré tout.

Il pensait: peut-être valait-il mieux que cela se déroule ainsi.

Il faisait sombre et il était allongé sur les deux paillasses. Il entendait quelquefois résonner le bruit de portes en bois épais dont les gonds grinçaient. La créature avait passé la journée anxieusement. Quand Élisabeth allait-elle revenir? Elle ne le lui avait pas précisé. Elle avait seulement dit: à ma prochaine visite. Et si elle ne revenait pas? Si elle revenait combien de temps allait-il attendre sa visite suivante? Ce jour lui avait paru interminable, ainsi enfermé, mais à chaque instant il se rappelait pourquoi. Il était là parce qu'il avait tué William. Alors il se montrait sévère avec lui-même et se refusait de ressentir quelque apitoiement pour la situation qu'il vivait. Mais aujourd'hui c'était devenu trop dur et il avait essayé de se hausser jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir le ciel ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais il n'avait pas réussi, la fenêtre était au ras du plafond et de faible hauteur. Il s'était assis dans un coin et avait attendu qu'on vienne lui apporter à manger, seul moment où sa solitude était un peu rompue. Peut-être lui aurait-on adressé la parole, il espérait même cela, Mais rien. Le gardien était venu, avait déposé sa ration et était reparti sans rien dire.

Il termina son repas par le dernier œuf et les quelques fruits qui lui restaient. Dans l'après-midi on avait ouvert sa cellule et on l'avait emmené, enchaîné, au parloir des avocats. Maître Aimery était revenu. Il lui avait demandé si quelqu'un était venu le voir et il avait parlé de la visite d'Élisabeth avec gaîté et l'avocat avait dit: je vois que Monsieur Frankenstein a réussi dans ses démarches pour obtenir un permis de visite à leurs deux noms. L'avocat lui avait souri, puis ils avaient commencé à ré explorer dans son passé certains points que Cyprien avait souhaité approfondir, pour affiner sa défense. Et bien qu'il s'y soit pris avec délicatesse lorsqu'il lui le lui avait demandé, cela lui faisait toujours mal d'en parler. Mais il le fallait. L'entrevue n'avait pas duré longtemps et il lui avait expliqué que pour le moment il ne pourrait pas revenir très souvent. L'avocat s'était montré gentil avec lui tout comme lors de sa première visite et cela lui donnait la confiance nécessaire pour répondre au mieux à ses questions bien qu'elles aient été ardues. Après cela Cyprien l'avait remercié et était reparti, le laissant à nouveau seul. A présent, repensant à tout cela, ayant mangé sa portion du soir, il lui fallait dormir mais il n'y parvenait pas, ou bien moins que les nuits précédentes. La question revenait inlassablement: combien de temps attendrait-il la prochaine visite? Il finit par s'endormir, la fatigue ayant eu le dernier mot contre ses pensées.

Dans l'après-midi du lendemain Élisabeth descendit à nouveau à Genève voir la créature en prison. Pas un nuage ne flottait dans l'azur et l'air était sec.

Elle entra dans le lugubre édifice. Après avoir effectué les vérifications réglementaires on la fit entrer dans le parloir. A son tour il entra et vint vers elle avec joie et surprise.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, car bien que tu m'aies assuré de ta prochaine visite j'ai craint que tu n'aies changé d'avis et que tu ne reviennes pas …

- Ah, dit-elle, sois rassuré, je suis revenue et je reviendrai encore. Je ne peux pas te laisser sans visite, seul dans cette prison plusieurs jours de suite. Ce serait agir contre ma conscience. Je sais bien qu'il y a aussi Maître Aimery mais c'est différent car il ne pourra pas venir régulièrement, il a aussi du travail à son cabinet.

- Il est venu me voir hier.

- Je pense que c'est une personne à qui on peut faire confiance. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré personnellement mais on ne m'en a dit que du bien. Il est très instruit et très compétent. Je crois qu'il est bien pour toi.

- Oui. (il ne me traite pas comme un monstre, pensait-il)

- J'ai rapporté plusieurs choses pour toi.

Elle lui tendit la lettre de Victor qu'il décacheta et lut ce qui suit:

_Comme nous ne nous étions pas beaucoup parlé lorsque tu étais avec moi à Belrive, Élisabeth viendra te voir autant qu'elle le pourra, elle saura mieux que moi quoi te dire. Les vignes sont belles et ont donné des grappes de raisin que je m'occupe à vendanger. Dans ces circonstances tu nous aurais été très utile. Nous tentons de trouver des éléments qui te permettraient de sortir de cette prison. Clerval est sur le chemin d'Ingolstadt pour y trouver des témoignages en ta faveur. Il devrait y être arrivé dans quelques jours._

_Ton créateur et père_

_Victor Frankenstein._

Comme il avait l'air très ému et ne disait rien Élisabeth lui demanda:

- Veux-tu garder cette lettre avec toi?

- Oui. C'est que... Je n'imaginais pas qu'il m'écrirait une lettre ni surtout qu'il la signerait de cette façon. Il s'était déclaré comme tel devant le juge, j'en fus touché, mais j'ai plus tard pensé que c'était pour contrer ce juge méprisant. Or donc il l'a écrit dans une lettre, pour moi! C'est donc qu'il est sincère. Élisabeth eut pour toute réponse un sourire. Elle voyait que lui-même était très hésitant à y croire. Il dit, d'une voix douce dont il cherchait à maîtriser l'émotion:

- Et je remercie aussi votre ami Clerval qui fait un voyage vers Ingolstadt pour chercher à défendre un inconnu à qui il ne doit rien... et qu'il n'a pas encore eu le malheur de rencontrer, murmura-t-il.

- Henry Clerval est généreux et il est notre ami, dit-elle doucement. Puis, troublée par son regard elle ajouta: - J'ai aussi apporté autre chose. Elle lui présenta le pain frais et le fromage dans une serviette. Et une de tes chemises pour que tu te changes. Rapporte-moi celle qui est sale la prochaine fois.

- Comment saurais-je que c'est toi quand on viendra me chercher ?

- Je reviendrai après-demain. Elle dit ceci tout bas, de peur que le gardien n'entende. Elle regarda encore sa montre. Il leur restait encore un peu de temps.

- Et puis je t'ai aussi apporté un livre, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Je crois qu'il te plaira, je t'en apporterai d'autres par la suite. Il prit le livre, à la couverture bleu marine sur laquelle était inscrit en caractères dorés: Jonathan Swift – Les voyages de Gulliver.

-Merci Élisabeth. Ils restèrent encore un instant silencieux, puis il dit

-Victor et toi vous alliez vous marier. Le procès retardera-t-il votre mariage ?

- Oui, c'est ce qui s'est produit. Mais nous allons le faire très rapidement, juste avant le procès. On ne sait combien de temps il peut durer. Nous ne pouvons pas repousser notre mariage indéfiniment.

Il y eut un autre silence. Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il lui en parle. Il ressentait une angoisse diffuse en lui. - Élisabeth, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais à cet instant le gardien dit: c'est fini. En se levant elle lui répondit, voyant la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux:

- Je comprends de quoi tu souhaite me parler... la prochaine fois que tu me verras je serai prête à t'écouter. Puis elle disparut derrière la porte.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à lire le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté. De temps à autres il interrompait sa lecture et méditait. Il pouvait enfin s'échapper par la pensée de l'atmosphère grisâtre de cette prison.


	16. Chapter 16

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Clerval était en route pour Ingolstadt. Le voyage se déroulait sans histoire. Ils avaient effectué des relais réguliers, dormi dans de charmantes auberges près de rivières claires ou nichées aux fonds de vallées ombreuses dominées par de hauts sommets, et ces journées de voyage avaient été paisibles et ensoleillées. Il avait appris, en questionnant les autres voyageurs, que l'un d'eux, homme d'un maintien au début fort rigide, était l' inspecteur Adler, envoyé par le commissaire sur ordre du juge d'instruction. Il lui avait fallu presque une journée pour parvenir à dégeler cet homme. Il avait ensuite entrepris de lui soutirer des renseignements qui faciliteraient ses propres recherches et de nouer avec lui des relations cordiales. Ces quelques jours de voyage en commun l'avaient aussi bien aidé. L'inspecteur avait fini par lui confier quelle était sa mission et Clerval s'était dit intéresse par ce cas bizarre, étant lui-même à la fois de Genève et d'Ingolstadt. Il lui proposa de l'accompagner au moins un peu dans ses investigations, sa connaissance de la ville et de ses environs pouvant lui être utile. Adler accepta volontiers. Les autres passagers de la diligence étaient gens de bonne compagnie et tout le voyage se passa d'une façon calme et même extrêmement monotone. Ils eurent leur correspondance à Münich à l'heure prévue. Enfin, au soir du cinquième jour, ils arrivèrent à Ingolstadt, l'un comme l'autre fatigué par ce long voyage qui pour Henry Clerval n'avait rien de nouveau.

Lui et Adler se séparèrent après s'être donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin au Rathaus devant le bureau du Commissaire Principal. Clerval rejoignit sa chambre à l'Université avec une sensation de bien-être en retrouvant ces lieux familiers. Il fit sa toilette, sortit dîner dans un de ses restaurants favoris et rentra se mettre au lit.

Le lendemain, aux aurores, il était réveillé et bien que très en avance sur l'heure de son rendez-vous, il se rendit sur la place principale car une idée lui était venue juste avant de s'endormir: ce jour était jour de marché et les paysans des villages des environs venaient sur cette place vendre leurs produits: carottes, choux, panais et navets, canards et poules, oies et lapins, charcuteries faites maison. Henry passait d'un étalage à l'autre, se présentant comme un étudiant s'intéressant à à l'histoire locale et demandant si des incidents inhabituels s'étaient produits chez eux ces cinq dernières années. Il recueillit ainsi de nombreux potins et de savoureuses anecdotes. Et finit par trouver des habitants du village où avait eu lieu la première altercation avec la créature. Il s'y passait si peu de choses que ce fait "héroïque" était resté marqué dans les mémoires. Alors on le lui raconta.

Ces conciliabules avaient pris du temps. Il arriva devant le bureau du Commissaire au moment où l'inspecteur Adler en sortait. Il s'excusa de son retard.

- Eh bien, inspecteur, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose?

- En effet. Il y a deux ans un certain monsieur Félix De Lacey est venu porter plainte pour agression contre une espèce de géant menaçant qui s'attaquait à sa famille mais qu'il avait réussi à mettre en fuite. Les recherches n'ayant rien donné, l'affaire fut classée sans suite, mais cela me paraît correspondre à ce que je cherche. Je vais aller le trouver pour avoir plus de détails sur l'agresseur.

- Il habite loin d'ici? L'inspecteur lui indiqua le nom du village, situé à environ une lieue. - Mais je n'aurai pas à me déplacer si loin, il travaille comme contremaître à la Braurei Maltbier, à la sortie nord de la ville. J'y vais de ce pas.

- J'ai de mon côté entendu des rumeurs concernant un être de grande taille qui avait été surpris à voler dans des maisons. Ça s'est passé à peu près à l'époque en question, au village de K... à deux lieues environ. Vous devriez y aller.

- Je vais demander au Commissaire si un de ses inspecteurs peut m'y accompagner, pour officialiser ma démarche. Merci Monsieur Clerval.

- Ce fut un plaisir. Eh bien bonne chance et bon retour, je vais maintenant vaquer à mes propres affaires. Clerval savait à présent que, d'une part, ayant interrogé Félix sur son lieu de travail, Adler ne se rendrait pas au domicile des De Lacey, ce qui lui laisserait la possibilité de rencontrer seul le père, et que d'autre part, occupé à recueillir les témoignages des paysans à deux lieues de là il aurait aussi sa liberté de mouvement. Et c'est ainsi que l'après-midi, ayant loué un cheval pour la journée, il partit au petit galop à la rencontre du vieil aveugle.

Élisabeth revint voir la créature en prison, cette fois elle savait quel serait l'objet de leur discussion. Parviendrait-elle à garder son calme et à maîtriser ses émotions? Elle serra contre elle son panier. Elle avait apporté d'autres fruits tardifs de la saison. Il y avait un peu de vent, un châle blanc couvrait ses épaules et descendait sur sa robe mauve. Elle entra au parloir sur les pas d'un gardien qui lui en avait ouvert la porte. Lorsque la créature vint s'installer en face d'elle, elle lui demanda comment il se sentait aujourd'hui. Elle échangea les fruits contre sa chemise sale et les deux autres serviettes qu'il avait rapportées de lui-même. Puis elle lui dit:

- Tu sais comme moi que nous avons des choses à nous dire. Cette fois je suis prête à tout entendre. Je me suis préparée à t'écouter. Ne crains pas de me blesser mais parles-moi sans détours.

Elle pensa: ce serait me blesser que de ne pas être franc avec moi.

Anxieusement il commença:

- Je dois tout t'expliquer à partir du début.

Il lui parla de tout, ses sensations, ses perceptions et la haine qu'il avait éprouvée plus tard pour les hommes.

Il résuma son histoire depuis qu'il s'était enfui de l'endroit hostile que représentait pour lui le laboratoire. Son errance dans la nature et son incompréhension du monde qui l'entourait. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait ressenti au contact de la nature puis qu'il avait volé une première fois, dans une cabane isolée, de la nourriture parce qu'il avait faim. Plus tard il avait pénétré dans un village, attiré par ses sens et l'odeur de la nourriture, et y fut violemment repoussé par ses habitants à coups de fourches et de pierres. Il lui dit qu'il s'était ensuite réfugié dans la forêt puis qu'il s'était découvert un abri constitué par l'appentis délabré d'une chaumière et qu'il y resta environ deux ans, apprenant le langage pas le biais de se occupants ignorants de sa présence.

Se rendant compte, après avoir observé son reflet dans l'eau d'un étang, que sa taille et son apparence physique étaient ce qui effrayait tant les hommes, il chercha un ami en la personne du vieil aveugle, mais il fut malheureusement, une fois de plus, repoussé à coups de bâton par le propre fils de celui-ci. Il ne s'était pas défendu et avait fui dans la forêt. Il lui dit que par la suite, poussé par la haine et le désespoir, il avait mis le feu à la chaumière, ses habitants l'ayant désertée. Après un silence, il reprit:

- Désespéré, j'ai pensé: ma forme apeurante est-elle si inhumaine qu'elle me priverait de toute tentative de contact avec le genre humain? Étais-je donc destiné à vivre seul, honni des hommes ? Je parcourais les forêts et les plaines, de nuit, par crainte d'être vu des hommes, avec les étoiles et la Lune pour seul compagnes. Puis, blessé, affamé et épuisé, je me suis mis en quête de Victor, son journal à la main, le seul homme qui pouvait m'accepter puisqu'il m'avait créé. Aidé d'une carte que j'avais trouvée j'arrivais près de Genève. Je n'osais m'aventurer dans la ville et circulais dans les environs, guettant et écoutant. Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle. Le moment était venu.

- Et puis... j'ai rencontré William, et mon désir d'un ami s'est à nouveau révélé dans toute son intensité. Naïvement je me suis dit qu'étant si jeune il ne possédait pas encore ce préjugé contre mon aspect, partagé de manière si unanime. Je l'attirais à moi. Lorsqu'il me vit il se mit à crier. J'ai alors été saisi d'une panique noire et, repensant à tous les mauvais traitements que les hommes m'avaient auparavant fait subir, j'ai mis mes mains sur lui pour le faire taire et... la vie avait quitté son petit corps, dit-il d'une voix qui se brisa. Il continua:

- Je ne savais pas maîtriser ma force et je n'imaginais pas que la vie pouvait lui être ôtée si facilement. Je l'ai compris, en repensant aux oiseaux morts que je trouvais dans la forêt. J'ai fui, horrifié par sa mort.

Je n'ai jamais voulu cela ! dit-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

Les larmes coulaient, silencieuses, sur les joues blanches d'Élisabeth, traçant des sillons humides, tandis qu'elle l'écoutait. Lui, en parlant, leva les yeux sur elle, et la voyant pleurer, ne pouvant plus se contenir, fondit lui-même en pleurs. Ses sanglots silencieux secouaient ses larges épaules. Il tentait de se calmer sans parvenir à contrôler sa respiration. Il n'osait plus la regarder. Élisabeth, touchée par son repentir, tendit sa petite main vers lui et la posa sur la sienne. Elle était froide au toucher. A ce contact soudain , doux et chaud, il frissonna.

Il n'osait pas bouger son autre main de peur qu'elle ne retire la sienne. Elle pressa doucement le dos de sa grande main et ses pleurs s'apaisèrent. Encouragé par ce contact il reprit d'une voix voilée par l'émotion: - Je dois finir mon récit. Je dois tout raconter jusqu'au bout. Tristement, il continua: -Dans ma fuite je me suis rendu compte que le médaillon de William était resté accroché à l'une des peaux qui m'habillaient. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Cherchant un abri je trouvais une grange pour m'y abriter et m'y cacher des hommes. J'ai alors vu une femme, une jeune fille plutôt, très belle et endormie. Je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai déposé délicatement le médaillon dans une des poches de sa robe... pensant ainsi le faire parvenir à l'un de ses propriétaires. Désespéré par mon manque de contact avec l'homme, je suis resté près d'elle un instant, admirant sa beauté et sa grâce. Comme elle dormait elle ne pouvait me voir et ne me fuyait pas. Je lui ai murmuré une phrase douce et désespérée et puis j'ai quitté cet endroit. Je suis resté plusieurs jours à proximité, épiant Victor , attendant le moment où il serait seul, pour l'aborder. Le voyant se diriger vers la Mer de Glace je l'ai suivi sans qu'il me voies puis je me suis manifesté à lui et après une très longue discussion, à l'abri dans une vieille cabane à-demi délabrée, où il m'apprit ce qui était advenu de Justine par ma faute, il m'a finalement proposé de venir avec lui au manoir. Après une hésitation, j'ai demandé à réfléchir, et un mois après j'ai fait part de mon acceptation à Victor. Tu connais le reste de l'histoire. Elle avait gardé sa petite main posée sur la sienne, jusqu'au bout. Luttant contre sa tristesse elle lui dit: - Je ne t'en veux pas... Je comprends quelles souffrances tu as endurées par l'incompréhension et l'intolérance des hommes. Mais... Victor m'a dit que tu avais aussi sauvé une fillette de la noyade...?

A cette évocation il sourit d'un air gêné et porta instinctivement la main à son épaule, là où la balle était toujours logée. - Un homme est arrivé avec une arme et se méprenant sur mes intentions a fait feu sur moi. - As-tu encore mal ?

- Oui, parfois.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Je ne voulais pas me faire plaindre.

- Mais pour la fillette... C'est très bien ce que tu as fait. Pourquoi l'as-tu raconté à Victor et pas à moi?

Il murmura: -C'est que... je ne voulais pas m'en vanter.

- En tout cas, sois certain que Maître Aimery saura en tirer parti pour ta défense. Cette fois-ci leurs deux autres mains se rejoignirent. Il se contenta de la regarder et tout bas, presque silencieusement, il lui dit: Merci, un sourire dans la voix.

A cet instant le gardien leur dit:- C'est l'heure. Ils se levèrent et elle promit:

- Je reviendrai après-demain.

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte, son panier à la main.

Voulant faire quelque chose de plus pour cette créature, elle demanda à voir le directeur de la prison. L'un des gardiens, surpris mais voyant qu'il avait affaire à une Dame, l'accompagna au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci la pria d'entrer.

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. Je suis Élisabeth Lavenza, bientôt la femme de Monsieur Victor Frankenstein. Je suis navrée de vous déranger ainsi mais je viens vous parler d'un prisonnier en attente de jugement.

Il n'y en avait qu'un seul pour le moment.

- Vous venez me parler du... géant, c'est cela?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Quel est l'objet de votre visite?

- Comme je viens le voir tous les deux jours au parloir, j'ai remarqué deux choses dont je voudrais vous faire part. D'abord au sujet de la nourriture: je ne dirai rien de sa qualité mais la quantité n'est pas suffisante pour lui. Voyez sa grande taille. Ce serait bien que vous augmentiez sa ration.

- Je n'ai pas entendu de plaintes à ce sujet.

- Écoutez, il ne s'en serait certainement pas plaint, mais moi je me plains pour lui. Je serai prête à payer s'il le faut.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Mademoiselle. Puis il ajouta: soyez assurée que je veillerai à ce que cela se fasse. Je souhaite que nos prisonniers soient humainement traités et ne tombent pas malades.

- Justement. S'il en est ainsi, a-t-il droit lui aussi aux promenades ? Le directeur toussota dans sa main:

- Ah, ce prisonnier est assez... spécial. Il nous a fallu plus de temps pour juger de son caractère. Mais il ne s'est pas montré agressif. Il est resté calme. Un des gardiens l'a discrètement observé par le judas, il lisait tranquillement un livre.

- Je puis vous assurer qu'il est toujours aussi calme. - Pardonnez-nous notre hésitation, Mademoiselle. Demain nous tenterons un essai et si cela se déroule bien nous le sortirons une heure tous les jours en promenade dans la cour intérieure. Mais nous serons obligés par sécurité de le laisser avec plusieurs hommes pour le surveiller, la première fois au moins. Ne prenez surtout pas cela pour une brimade.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Directeur.

- A mon tour de vous demander quelque chose. Voilà : pour des raisons que vous comprendrez aisément je tiens à éviter de mettre votre... géant au contact des autres prisonniers et surtout à celui des familles qui viennent les voir. C'est pourquoi, sans que je vous en ai fait part, lorsque vous venez le voir j'interdis tout autre déplacement dans l'enceinte de la prison et toute visite de l'extérieur. En semaine ce n'est pas très gênant mais le dimanche c'est la grande foule des visiteurs des familles des prisonniers. Aussi, si vous pouviez éviter la vôtre, je vous en serai reconnaissant.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur.

Le Directeur se leva : -permettez-moi de vous reconduire. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de la prison.

Ce soir-là, en regardant la pâle lumière descendant depuis les barreaux de la petite fenêtre il songeait, un bonheur serein dans le cœur : je suis finalement parvenu à tout lui expliquer, malgré la crainte profonde qu'elle me rejette pour toujours après que je le lui ai dit. Elle qui représente peut-être la part la plus craintive de l'humanité, n'est plus effrayée par mon aspect et finit même par me donner son amitié et m'accepter, ce malgré mon crime ? Je suis sauvé si à ses yeux, si aux yeux d'une personne telle qu'Élisabeth, je suis pardonné. Qu'importerait alors ma condamnation si j'étais excusé par elle ? Elle a mis ses mains sur les miennes. Son geste montre que par elle je suis accepté au-delà de mon apparence et du dramatique accident que j'ai causé.

Je m'aperçoit que ce n'était point une erreur que de suivre Victor et d'espérer encore en l'humanité.


	17. Chapter 17

Henry Clerval, sur son cheval, arriva près de la nouvelle maison des De Lacey, dans un charmant petit village campagnard. Le vieil aveugle aux cheveux argentés était assis sur une chaise de bois, devant la maison, se chauffant au soleil, l'air serein. Comme il entendit le bruit des sabots et le hennissement d'un cheval il demanda,s'adressant en allemand à Henry qui descendait de sa monture : - Wer ist da ? Clerval répondit en français : bonjour monsieur, suis-je bien chez les De Lacey ? Agathe et Safie sont-elles là ? - Oui, je suis bien monsieur Honoré De Lacey mais je suis seul aujourd'hui. Agathe travaille comme domestique chez une vieille dame et Safie est accompagnatrice chez la même dame. Elles logent toutes deux chez elle, à Ingolstadt. Et vous, je ne crois pas vous connaître. J'entends que vous êtes aussi Français... - Mon nom est Henry Clerval et je viens de Genève vous voir pour vous parler d'un incident qui s'est produit chez vous il y a quelque temps de cela.

Le père De Lacey parut intrigué : - Vous savez, monsieur Clerval, il s'est produit tant d'incidents ces derniers temps... mais duquel souhaitez-vous me parler ?

Henry prit une inspiration :

- Ce que je vais vous raconter ressemble à une fable, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Un jour, alors que vous étiez seul, comme à présent, une pauvre créature est venue frapper à votre porte, se présentant comme un voyageur ayant besoin de compagnie auprès du feu. Vous avez certainement eu un échange de paroles ensemble et puis votre fils Félix est arrivé et l'a violemment chassé de chez vous. - Ah, oui, je me souviens bien de cela, dit De Lacey d'un ton pensif. Mais, pourquoi avez-vous fait tout ce trajet pour m'en parler ?

- Parce que, monsieur, il me faut vous expliquer certaines choses au sujet de cette créature.

Henry résuma son histoire, telle que Victor la lui avait narrée.

- Et c'est là que ça devient difficile à croire ( De Lacey eut un mouvement d'étonnement ). Durant près de deux ans il s'était réfugié dans votre appentis, derrière votre chaumière, y trouvant la sécurité et un abri. C'est de vous qu'il a appris à parler le français, lorsque vous donniez des leçons à Safie. Il sortait la nuit pour se trouver à manger alors qu'il aurait pu vous en voler, et il vous coupait du bois pour l'hiver et vous aidait ainsi, payant son écot pour vos leçons involontaires

- Ah... je comprends maintenant. Félix associait ces étranges attentions à un esprit bienveillant. Et durant deux ans je ne m'étais aperçu de rien. Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait d'une chose comme celle-ci. Nous trouvons toujours tôt ou tard une explication aux mystères...

Il continua:

- Lorsque ce voyageur est enfin venu me parler, je crois me souvenir, dans ses paroles, qu'il avait mentionné une famille francophone qui, disait-il avec un timbre de voix très particulier, habitait pas loin d'ici.. C'était en réalité de nous-même qu'il voulait parler. Oui, il me l'avait même quasiment expliqué dans un élan de désespoir en saisissant ma main au moment même où Félix, Safie et Agathe entraient. Il m'avait à cet instant demandé de le protéger, de le sauver, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais comprendre la situation, je suis aveugle. Après une pause il demanda :

- Et qu'est-il advenu de cette créature dont vous connaissez l'histoire ?

- Il est actuellement accusé du meurtre d'un enfant près de Genève. Un inspecteur est venu enquêter dans la région pour connaître les antécédents de la créature et ce matin il a interrogé votre fils dont le témoignage sera accablant bien qu'erroné. Je viens vous supplier, maintenant que vous connaissez la vérité, d'intervenir auprès de lui pour raisonner ses propos et le faire changer d'avis.

- J'ai tant de fois tenté d'en reparler avec mon fils en lui expliquant que l'être qu'il avait repoussé ne m'avait jamais voulu de mal... mais Félix est un incorrigible entêté. Il me répondait chaque fois que si je l'avais vu j'aurais alors compris quel danger je courais. Quand je lui demandais des explications cela le mettait dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il ne savait plus quoi me dire, hormis qu'il avait eu affaire à un monstre. Comme je dépends entièrement de lui, du fait de ma cécité, j'ai fini par ne plus en parler, bien que je n'aie jamais été d'accord avec sa position. Cependant, si Félix était convoqué comme témoin à charge, je ne pourrai certes pas rédiger de témoignage écrit mais je vous promets, Monsieur Clerval, que je viendrai avec lui, sans rien lui dire de mes intentions et témoignerai. Mais non en son sens car j'aurai aussi mon point de vue à exposer sur ce sujet et je dirai ce qui s'est réellement passé. Vous avez ma parole. Clerval le remercia chaudement et lui dit qu'il avait été certain de trouver quelqu'un d'ouvert et compréhensif. Il retourna à Ingolstadt le cœur plus léger.

Ce même soir du mercredi 6 août, alors que Clerval s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis pour une joyeuse soirée, Félix De Lacey rentrait chez lui tout excité :

- Père, dit-il en entrant, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre. J'ai eu, ce matin, la visite d'un inspecteur de Genève, en Suisse. Vous savez, l'espèce de bête qui vous a agressé dans notre ancienne chaumière, eh bien, il est en prison et va être jugé pour meurtre !

- Et en quoi cela nous regarde-t-il ?

- Je vais être témoin des crimes qu'il a pu commettre avant celui-là, et vais donc probablement aller à Genève.

- Dans ce cas, puis que je suis le premier concerné par ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, je dois y aller aussi.

- Mais que pourriez-vous dire ? Vous n'avez rien vu. Vous ne pourriez même pas le reconnaître. Moi seul le peut. Et puis, si je suis défrayé de mon voyage et de mon séjour à Genève, ce n'est pas votre cas, et cela coûtera cher.

- Et que pourrais-je faire pendant ton absence ? Agathe et Safie absentes puisque logeant chez la vieille dame, qui s'occupera de moi et de la maison pendant la journée ? Et payer une aide pour qu'elle soit à ma disposition coûtera au moins autant. Et puis, ton vieux père sera heureux de pouvoir une fois encore, avant de mourir, entendre autour de lui tout le monde parler français, et échapper pour un temps à cet affreux accent bavarois ! Tu me dois bien ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

Félix finit par se laisser convaincre et accepta de se faire accompagner par son père, sans soupçonner le moins du monde quelles étaient ses intentions secrètes.

Henry passa la soirée dans une taverne près de l'Université avec ses condisciples fort heureux de le revoir si vite. Ils commentèrent ses très bons résultats en langues en lui assénant de bonnes tapes amicales sur les épaules :

- Mais qui revoilà ! Henry notre optimiste, tout fringant et le sourire aux lèvres ! Ils le raillèrent : Alors, pour quelle fille es-tu revenu ?... Greta, Marieke ? Allez, dis-nous, aurais-tu rencontré une femme récemment ? Il partit d'un formidable éclat de rire : - Ah, je ne pourrai pas vous changer, hein ? Il suffit que je m'absente deux semaines pour que vous pensiez au grand amour !

- Allons, Henry, ça viendra, non ? Tu sais ce que sont les femmes : elles sont volages, elles vont, elles viennent et sont insaisissables. On ne sait jamais ce qu'elles veulent.

- C'est bien vrai, renchérit un autre. Garçon ! Une bonne pinte de schnaps pour notre ami Henry !

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à très tard dans cette taverne chaude et enfumée. Le lendemain Clerval se reposa et prépara ses affaires en vue de rentrer à Genève le jour suivant.

Le même jour, au tout début de l'après-midi. Avant même l'heure des visites, un gardien ouvrit la porte de sa cellule. La créature se redressa : avait-il une visite de Maître Aimery ?

Le gardien, qui s'était habitué à lui dit alors : - Aujourd'hui vous avez droit à une heure de promenade dans la cour, et si cela se passe bien vous y aurez droit les jours suivants.

Il fut ensuite emmené enchaîné jusqu'à la porte de la petite cour intérieure où deux autres gardes attendaient.

Il reconnu celui qui surveillait habituellement les visites. Ils le firent sortir, le libérèrent de ses chaînes et se postèrent devant la porte.

Il sentit à nouveau l'air frais autour de lui et respira avidement. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel sans nuages, si profond, si haut, et se souvint avoir pensé, alors qu'il marchait seul dans la plaine sous un ciel dégagé, comme celui-ci : que valait alors ce ciel bleu et lumineux et ces montagnes brillantes, baignées de soleil, sans un ami à ses côtés ? Il contempla cette couleur azur et leva les bras le plus haut qu'il put. Il n'y avait pas de plafond pour retenir ses mouvements, seulement les murs et le ciel. Il vit un oiseau, une mouette, voler au loin, d'un coup d'ailes gracieux. A grands pas il fit des va-et-viens dans l' espace confiné de la cour. L'heure s'écoula ainsi et, apaisé, il réintégra sa cellule. Après cette sortie il attendit avec moins d'impatience la visite d'Élisabeth et lorsque celle-ci revint il lui raconta le plaisir qu'il avait eu d'avoir pu respirer l'air du dehors, de voir le ciel et de marcher dans la cour, ayant pu sortir ainsi en promenade déjà deux fois, et il lui dit aussi que sa ration de nourriture avait été augmentée.

Elle sourit. Sa démarche auprès du Directeur de la prison avait été prise en compte. D'ailleurs elle remarquait qu'il paraissait plus détendu. Élisabeth lui avait apporté un autre livre, se doutant qu'il avait fini le précédent, et lui demanda ce qu'il avait pensé de cette lecture. Très naturellement il lui dit : - Je m'aperçois que autant dans la littérature que dans la réalité lorsqu'on est différent des autres on est incompris. Mais j'ai au final bien aimé ce livre.

Puis Élisabeth lui raconta qu'étant passée au jardin dans la matinée elle avait rencontré le jardinier qui lui avait demandé des nouvelles du « grand gars ». Ce à quoi il répondit en souriant :

- Dis-lui que je vais bien et que je souhaite revenir bientôt l'aider. Après un petit moment de silence hésitant ils continuèrent à parler et à la fin de la visite Élisabeth alla remercier le Directeur pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et pour ce prisonnier.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, avec les visites alternées d'Élisabeth et de Cyprien.


	18. Chapter 18

La nuit tombait ce mardi soir lorsque Clerval revint de voyage, un peu fatigué mais heureux de retrouver ses amis. Les questions furent nombreuses de part et d'autre. Il leur relata ses démarches, insistant sur son entrevue avec De Lacey père.

- Cet homme a porté beaucoup d'attention à ce que je lui ai dit. Il semblait calme, réfléchi, a très bien compris la situation, et paraît vraiment décidé à nous aider. Il m'a dit vouloir venir et m'a promis qu'il le ferait si son fils Félix était appelé à témoigner. Il m'a expliqué qu'alors lui-même témoignerait pour rétablir la vérité sur ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là.

- Espérons qu'il tiendra parole, dit tout bas Victor

- Il la tiendra, j'en suis certain. Quant aux villageois, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse craindre quoi que ce soit de leur part, à mon avis leurs témoignages ne seront pas accablants. Ils étaient bien trop heureux de rendre compte de la manière dont ils avaient fait fuir cette créature de leur village. Ils en ont fait un véritable exploit ! Élisabeth se rembrunit à ces mots.

- Allons Élisabeth, il fallait les voir s'enthousiasmer...

- Ce sont des personnes comme eux qui entretiennent la haine et la violence gratuite !

- N'oublie pas que ce sont de simples villageois, des rustres. Ils ne sont pas mauvais au fond, ils ont chassé l'ogre de leur village. Tu sais, la vie est bien monotone dans ces régions. Ce qu'ils disent de lui ne doit pas le toucher.

- Oui Henry, tu as sûrement raison. Ton explication adoucit ma pensée.

- Je suis d'accord avec Henry. - J'irai demain matin faire part de ce que j'ai appris à Cyprien. Élisabeth dit alors : - Je vais voir notre ami demain après-midi, pourrais-tu retarder ta visite, dans ce cas nous pourrons descendre ensemble à Genève.

- Bien sûr, c'est une chose possible. Victor intervint : bon, allons, vous devez avoir faim, passons à table et nous continuerons cette conversation en mangeant.

Le soir, alors qu'Élisabeth lisait un livre à la lumière des chandelles et qu'elle était seule, Ernest vint la voir.

Il paraissait un peu bizarre.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, Ernest, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Est-ce que c'est un secret ou peux-tu me dire ce que Clerval a trouvé à propos du grand gars ?

- Henry a trouvé des éléments qui permettront peut-être de le faire sortir de prison.

- A ce propos, et c'est pourquoi je viens te voir, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. J'en ai un peu honte, dit-il, les yeux baissés, en tripotant un coin de sa chemise. C'est en grande partie de ma faute s'il est en prison.

- Comment cela, de ta faute ? Il la regarda à la dérobée et dit d'un ton contrit :-J'ai voulu étonner Irène et je l'ai emmenée en cachette jeter un coup d'œil sur lui. Elle a été stupéfaite de découvrir ce grand bonhomme. Je lui ai recommandé la discrétion, mais c'est une femme...oh pardon ! Et elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue. Elle en a fait à ses amies une description peut-être un peu exagérée. Entendant cette description elles se sont écriées : mais c'est un monstre ! Et ce terme a fait le tour du hameau et s'est propagé jusqu'à Genève, déclenchant la suite des événements. J'ai très fortement reproché à Irène son indiscrétion, nous avons même failli nous fâcher à ce sujet.

Pendant cette confession Élisabeth avait eu le temps de masquer sa surprise et devant l'air confus d'Ernest lui dit :

- Ce qui est fait est fait, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir et je ne t'en veux pas non plus. Il demanda d'une petite voix :

- Lorsque tu vas à Genève, est-ce que tu vas le voir chaque fois ? Comment est-ce qu'il supporte la prison ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il lui faut certainement beaucoup de patience et il est très triste. C'est pourquoi je vais souvent le voir.

- Merci Élisabeth, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Elle regarda ses yeux noirs :

- Merci, mais penses toujours que le moindre de nos actes peut avoir de graves conséquences. Réfléchis toujours avant d'agir.

Il l'embrassa et partit se coucher. Après cela Élisabeth soupira, reposa son livre et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Dans l'après-midi du mercredi, comme prévu, Élisabeth et Clerval descendirent à Genève. Tandis qu'elle rendait sa visite coutumière à la créature et lui racontait que Clerval était revenu avec de bonnes nouvelles, sans lui parler de De Lacey père, Henry de son côté alla voir Cyprien pour lui relater à son tour les témoignages qu'il avait écoutés, en particulier celui du vieil aveugle.

- Bon travail, surtout si De Lacey père tient parole. Mais il reste cependant un détail d'importance à régler, celui de la petite fille qu'il a sauvée de la noyade. J'ai parcouru toutes les plaintes enregistrées de la polices centralisées à Genève, il n'y en a pas eu à ce sujet. Il est donc très difficile de retrouver ces personnes. Je n'ai pas de personnel susceptible de faire des recherches sur le terrain. Au vu de tes succès à Ingolstadt, qui mieux que toi pourrait le faire ? Veux-tu t'en charger ? A moins que tu ne sois trop fatigué...

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il.

Après cet entretien il revint à la voiture où il attendit Élisabeth. A son retour ils décidèrent d'aller ensemble chez un tailleur qu'il connaissait passer une commande un peu particulière.

Ledit tailleur eut un air fort surpris lorsque il vit les mesures proposées pour un vêtement, mais lorsqu'Élisabeth le paya comptant et d'avance en pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes, avec un sourire servile il leur promit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour les satisfaire. Henry réprima un sourire. Le tailleur ajouta que l'ensemble serait achevé et livré en temps et en heure.

Ce fut au soir de cette journée riche en péripéties que l'inspecteur Adler revint à Genève. Comme il était trop tard pour remettre son rapport au commissaire il rentra chez lui en en reportant la remise au lendemain.

Ainsi qu'il en avait décidé la veille avec Cyprien, Clerval s'en fut à la recherche du père de la petite noyée, empruntant un des chevaux du domaine. Il partit de bonne heure avant qu'il ne commence à faire trop chaud. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve d'ingéniosité, de persévérance et surtout d'une grande part de chance pour réussir dans son enquête. Il décida intuitivement de remonter vers la région de Lausanne, mangeant et dormant dans des auberges, y questionnant les habitués.

Au soir de ce second départ d'Henry, Élisabeth et Victor restèrent au salon et fixèrent définitivement la date de leur mariage au Dimanche 24 août. Il leur restait donc plus d'une semaine pour se préparer et lancer les invitations à la famille et aux amis les plus proches, ce qui leur faisait en tout une trentaine de personnes. Mariage assez modeste, mais vu les circonstances...

Le vendredi, après qu'Adler eut remis son rapport au Commissaire qui le fit porter illico au juge d'instruction, celui-ci put transmettre un dossier complet au Président de la Cour Criminelle qui en prit connaissance. Élisabeth revint voir la créature dans sa prison et l'informa de la date fixée pour le mariage. Le samedi, le Président de la Cour Criminelle désigna le juge qui présiderait le tribunal chargé du jugement.

A la fin de la semaine les futurs époux mirent la dernière main aux préparatifs de leur mariage.

Le lundi, tandis que de son côté le juge fixait la date du procès au lundi 1er Septembre et en envoyait l'avis aux deux parties, Henry revenait au domaine de Belrive. Il expliqua que suite à des recherches minutieuses, ayant questionné de multiples personnes aux alentours de Lausanne, il avait fini par retrouver le père de l'enfant mais n'était parvenu à le rencontrer que la veille Dimanche, celui-ci travaillant toute la semaine hors de chez lui. Cet homme, monsieur Müller, lui parla de l'événement et l'invita chez lui où il lui présenta une fillette blonde d'environ 11 ans, celle-là même dont il était question. Clerval demanda au père s'il accepterait de témoigner au procès qui allait se tenir prochainement contre l'être qui avait failli noyer sa fille, selon ses dires. Sur sa réponse positive il lui précisa qu'il recevrait en temps voulu une convocation avec la date du procès. Clerval était heureux d'avoir pu terminer sa mission à temps pour assister au mariage.

Les jours passèrent. Le juge avait fait établir pour chacun des deux avocats une copie de l'acte d'accusation et la liste des témoins qu'ils comptaient appeler l'un et l'autre et les leur avait fait porter.

Enfin arriva le jour du mariage. Victor avait fait venir sa famille proche et certains amis d'Alphonse. Fort nerveuse Élisabeth avait appelé à plusieurs reprises la domestique Jeanne pour qu'elle réajuste sa belle robe blanche et ample, ornée de dentelle et de rubans bleu pâle.

Ernest semblait mal à l'aise dans son costume neuf, bien trop habitué à courir la campagne dans de simples vêtements. Alphonse était l'image même de la dignité dans ses vêtements bourgeois.

Clerval, lui, pressait tout le monde de peur d'être en retard, pressé de remplir son rôle de garçon d'honneur. Finalement tout le monde trouva sa place dans l'un des deux véhicules décorés de bouquets de fleurs et dont la carrosserie reluisait au soleil.

La joyeuse compagnie partit au galop vers Genève. Devant le parvis de la cathédrale St-Pierre attendaient déjà les invités de la noce. Le cortège se forma et pénétra dans l'église où leur pasteur leur donna la bénédiction nuptiale. Élisabeth était radieuse. Victor lui ôta son gant de soie blanche et passa l'anneau d'or à son annulaire. Puis tout le monde sortit sous les acclamations des badauds. Ce fut une longue caravane qui remonta vers Belrive. Un chapiteau avait été monté devant le manoir, abritant de longues tables drapées de linge blanc, supportant des assiettes et des couverts d'argent et des verres de cristal, et croulant sous les victuailles et les boissons diverses.

Descendus des voitures, tous s'y précipitèrent pour échapper au chaud soleil de ce mois d'août et s'y désaltérer. Un trio de musiciens jouant violon, vielle et guimbarde emplissait l'air de leurs sons harmonieux mais que personne n'avait l'air d'écouter. Une dizaine de petites tables attendaient les invités qui préféraient s'asseoir pour manger. Des serviteurs habillés d'élégantes tenues, embauchés pour l'occasion, s'empressaient de les servir. Les conversations allaient bon train et les plaisanteries fusaient. On portait des toasts aux jeunes mariés qui s'efforçaient à la sobriété, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alphonse. Vers la fin du repas, il avait la figure toute rouge. Faisant preuve d'un certain instinct, Ernest le reconduisit discrètement à sa chambre. Puis il s'esquiva pour aller rejoindre son amie. Ceux qui en avaient encore l'énergie dansèrent au son entraînant des musiciens alors que les autres invités s'alanguissaient sous le soleil qui s'acheminait lentement vers l'horizon. Derrière le manoir une grande table avait été dressée pour que les domestiques participent aussi un peu à la fête. Le soir tombait. La dernière cérémonie fut celle du découpage du gâteau dont Élisabeth préleva une part qu'elle réserva dans un plat sous cloche et porta au frais, pour l'offrir le lendemain à celui qui, en prison, ne pouvait participer à la fête.

Le crépuscule s'installait et, à la lumière des bougies, après les dernières embrassades, les invités regagnèrent chacun sa chacunière à l'exception de deux parents qui habitaient trop loin pour repartir le soir même et ne le feraient que le lendemain matin. Une dernière rasade et chacun se retira, qui dans sa chambre, qui dans son appartement, fatigué mais heureux.

Le lendemain la jeune mariée vint, une fois de plus, voir la créature dans sa prison, accompagnée cette fois de son mari mais qui l'attendit devant la porte. Elle lui raconta rapidement son mariage, comme il le lui avait demandé. En l'écoutant il eut une pensée fugace : si les circonstances avaient été différentes, peut-être aurais-je eu moi aussi une compagne. Mais aurions-nous été heureux, isolés et seuls dans le monde ? Elle lui dit aussi qu'il y avait des musiciens, ce qui le fit repenser à elle, jouant du piano certains soirs qui lui semblaient déjà lointains. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle lui annonça que Maître Aimery était également venu et qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il viendrait le voir demain, et que la date du procès avait été fixée au lundi suivant. Pour finir elle lui donna la part de gâteau qu'elle lui avait apportée. Il en fut tout ému. A la sortie Victor lui demanda comment s'était passée cette visite en tant que Madame Frankenstein, s'il n'avait pas eu trop de regrets de son absence forcée, et s'il n'était pas trop aigri par cet enfermement. Elle fut touché de cet intérêt et le rassura.

Comme prévu Cyprien revint le voir plusieurs fois pour lui donner ses dernières instructions, lui ré expliquant quelles attitudes prendre pendant le procès, quelles questions risquaient de lui être posées et comment il lui faudrait y répondre.

Le mercredi suivant Élisabeth et Clerval retournèrent chez le tailleur prendre livraison du costume achevé, très bien réalisé tout en étant d'une grande sobriété. Il était constitué d'un ensemble gris foncé, culotte et veste, et d'une simple chemise blanche. Le tailleur plia soigneusement le tout et l'enveloppa dans un grand papier. Ils le remercièrent. Le costume serait en accord avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais... Les mesures étant exactes il devrait lui convenir. De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, pensa-t-elle. Clerval s'en chargea jusqu'à la porte de la prison où Élisabeth le lui reprit pour le remettre à son destinataire. - Tu dois être dignement vêtu pour le procès, c'est important. Les vêtements de travail ne pourraient suffire. - Ces vêtements, c'est pour faire bonne impression devant le public et sembler plus normal à leurs yeux ? Penses-tu qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde ?

- Il y aura du monde, oui, c'est certain. Les procès attirent toujours des curieux.

- C'est que... je suis perturbé à l'idée de paraître devant autant de personnes inconnues, je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Ses mains se crispaient involontairement tant il tentait de cacher sa grande nervosité à Élisabeth.

- Élisabeth, seras-tu là ? - Je serai présente au procès, je te le promets. Je reviens vendredi et samedi car, tu le sais bien,je ne pourrai te voir au parloir ce dimanche à cause des autres visiteurs. Mais Cyprien, lui, viendra.

Deux jours plus tard les De Lacey arrivèrent à Genève. Ils demandèrent leur chemin et se dirigèrent vers le Palais de Justice. Un employé du Ministère de la Justice, chargé d'emmener Félix à l'hôtel où une chambre lui avait été réservée, s'étonna de la présence du père.

- Mon père souhaite également témoigner car il est en effet le principal sujet de la scène reprochée à l'accusé et pour laquelle je suis témoin. Félix, arborant l'air arrogant de l'aristocrate qu'il était, demanda, ou plutôt exigea que, en qualité de témoin, son déplacement et son séjour soient également pris en charge par l'autorité judiciaire. Après de longues discussion l'employé alla en référer à ses supérieurs qui finirent par accéder à la demande de Félix. Ils furent alors accompagné comme prévu à l'hôtel où on leur attribua une chambre pour deux.


	19. Chapter 19

** Le Procès**

**Premier jour**

Les jurés avaient été tirés au sort et le jury agréé par les deux parties.

Il était composé de : un pasteur – un apothicaire – deux commerçants – deux artisans – trois bourgeois.

Le pasteur avait été choisi comme Président du jury.

La salle d'audience est austère avec ses boiseries sombres. La dominant, une estrade porte un bureau derrière lequel s'installent les trois magistrats. Derrière eux une porte donne accès au bureau du Président. A droite, en bas de l'estrade, le bureau du greffier. Une autre porte ouvre sur la salle où les témoins attendent d'être appelés. Sur le côté droit, un box lui aussi légèrement surélevé, vide pour l'instant, fermé à hauteur de poitrine où se trouvent les accusés en compagnie de deux gendarmes. Derrière eux une porte les sépare de la pièce où ils attendent le moment d'entrer. Devant ce box, adossé contre lui mais juste un peu plus bas, celui des avocats. Sur le côté gauche une estrade fermée, avec des sièges pour les neufs jurés et leurs trois suppléants. Le bureau du Procureur se trouve à l'angle, entre les juges et les jurés. A la moitié de la largeur de la salle, au niveau de l'accusé et du jury, la barre des témoins qui, sauf exception pour des personnes âgées ou malades, témoigneront debout. Le procès peut commencer.

Un huissier annonce :- Messieurs, la Cour. Tout le monde se lève. Le public était venu nombreux. Les magistrats prennent place derrière leur bureau.

Le Président et le Procureur sont vêtus de rouge. Élisabeth est au premier rang, anxieuse et impressionnée par la solennité de l'instant. Alphonse est absent. Victor et Henry se sont installés au dernier rang, au fond de la salle. Tout le monde se rassoit sur ordre de l'huissier.

Le Président prend la parole : - Messieurs les jurés, l'accusé que vous allez voir va vous frapper par son aspect inhabituel, quasiment monstrueux. D'autre part, je tiens aussi à vous en prévenir, l'individu qui va entrer dans cette salle est un véritable géant. Son visage étrange pourra aussi vous impressionner.

Puis, se tournant vers le public : vous ayant prévenu je ne tolérerai aucune manifestation. Après un court silence il ajouta : faites entrer l'accusé. Ledit accusé pénètre dans son box, enchaîné entre deux gendarmes, convenablement habillé des vêtements qu'Élisabeth lui avait apportés. Malgré l'avertissement du Juge, il y a des réactions dans le public, impressionné. Un murmure formé de d'exclamations de stupeur à moitiés étouffées courent dans le prétoire. Certaines femmes se lèvent, prêtes à fuir, mais fermement retenues par la main de leurs maris. Les gendarmes lui enlèvent les menottes et prennent place de chaque côté de lui. Tous trois s'asseyent.

Le Président procède à l'interrogatoire d'identité :

- Accusé, vos nom, prénom, âge et qualité. Pas de réponse.

- Voyons, répondez. Quel est votre nom ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom.

- Mais tout le monde a un nom.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Connaissez-vous celui de vos parents ?

- Je n'ai pas de parents.

- Vous êtes donc orphelin ?

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un orphelin ?

- C'est quelqu'un dont les parents sont morts.

- Non, ils ne sont pas morts.

- Ils sont donc vivants ?

- Non, ils ne sont pas vivants non plus. Ricanements dans la salle, et même quelques francs éclats de rire vite réprimés par un froncement de sourcil de la part du Président, qui reprends la parole : - Messieurs les jurés, ceci demande une explication. Les seuls éléments que nous possédions concernant l'état-civil de l'accusé sont contenus dans ce petit carnet rouge marqué des initiales V.F. Le greffier va vous en lire quelques extraits :

« J'ai mis plus d'un an à la préparation de mon projet. Tous les éléments nécessaires à sa constitution sont maintenant rassemblés. Les fioles remplies de produits chimiques, dont j'ai la liste sous les yeux, ainsi que les câbles et le réseau de tubes indispensables à la régulation du fluide vital, sont en place... » « Le réseau de muscles et de veines a été finement constitué. Sa peau pâle et mince, à peine formée, a mis un temps à se développer mais reste fragile, j'ai consigné son diagramme. Aura-t-elle le temps de durcir et de progresser en épaisseur après son animation ? Voici l'un de mes nombreux doutes... » « Grand dieu, je m'étonne de l'être que j'ai pu créer, après lui avoir communiqué l'étincelle de vie, ses yeux blafards et d'un reflet jaunâtre se sont posés sur moi (…) Après tous ces mois lorsque je me regarde à nouveau dans le miroir, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Qu'ai-je fait ? Il me faut du repos, immédiatement. » Cette dernière note était écrite d'une main tremblante, fébrile.

Le Président :

- Comme vous le voyez, cette créature n'est pas issue d'une naissance biologique, et n'ayant pas reçu de nom, avec l'accord de Messieurs les avocats nous l'appellerons de l'initiale de ce terme, c'est à dire Cé. Accusé, êtes-vous d'accord ?

- Oui Monsieur le Président. - D'après ce carnet l'accusé est « né » un mois de novembre, il y a environ... quatre ans. Rires dans le public. :- Silence ! Il lit l'acte d'accusation :

- Accusé Cé, vous êtes accusé de meurtre sur la personne du jeune William Frankenstein, âgé de neuf ans, et de manœuvres frauduleuses envers Justine Moritz, âgée de dix-sept ans, dans le but de lui faire endosser votre crime, manœuvres qui ont conduit à la mort de cette dernière. Plaidez-vous coupable ou non coupable ?

- Non coupable.

- Nous allons donc procéder à l'audition des témoins.

Premier témoin, le capitaine de gendarmerie explique comment il a envoyé des gendarmes chez monsieur Alphonse Frankenstein, puis les gendarmes eux-mêmes racontent les conditions de l'arrestation de l'accusé.

- La parole est à l'accusation.

Le procureur appelle l'inspecteur Adler qui se présente ès qualité. Il dit avoir été missionné par le Commissaire Principal sur injonction du Juge d'Instruction pour enquêter à Ingolstadt et aux environs, où les origines de l'affaire pouvaient se trouver. Là, sur indication du Commissaire de la ville, il s'est rendu dans un village à proximité où, dans la période sur laquelle il enquêtait, les villageois prétendent avoir chassé une créature monstrueuse qui avait commis des vols et des déprédations. La créature en question semble correspondre à l'accusé.

Le Président demande à Cé :

- Vous n'êtes pas poursuivi pour ces faits, mais pouvez-vous nous dire s'ils sont exacts ? - Oui Monsieur le Président, ils sont exacts.

- Pouvez-vous les justifier ?

- J'avais faim, depuis trois jours je n'avais mangé que quelques glands et des champignons qui m'avaient rendu malade. Dans la nature, quand on a faim et qu'on trouve quelque chose à manger, on le prends. Je ne savais pas alors que chez les hommes ce n'était pas pareil. Et j'ignorais qu'il était mal de voler, je venais de naître. Murmures dans l'assistance.

- Monsieur l'avocat de la défense, avez-vous des questions à poser au témoin ?

- Non Monsieur le Président, pas pour le moment.

- Merci inspecteur, vous pouvez vous retirer. Monsieur le Procureur, vous pouvez continuer.

- J'appelle à présent Messieurs Félix et Honoré De Lacey. L'huissier les fait entrer. Félix guide son père jusqu'à la barre. La créature voit l'aveugle entrer avec Félix, et son cœur manque un battement.

- D'après le Commissaire d'Ingolstadt, vous avez porté plainte contre un individu qui avait fait irruption chez vous et menacé votre famille. Est-il dans cette salle ? Le reconnaissez-vous ? Désignez le. Vous avez la parole.

Les mains de Félix se crispent sur la barre. L' accusé lui semble bien moins monstrueux que lorsqu'il avait entraperçu ce jour-là chez lui. Mais, se remémorant la scène dans toute son intensité, avec violence il parle :

- Oui, je le reconnais ! C'est le Démon qui était prêt à tuer mon père ! Il pointe son index dans sa direction :

- Je l'ai vu, il avait ses mains posées sur son bras. Je suis entré précipitamment et j'ai vu une forme inhumaine occuper la pièce. Il s'est dressé de toute sa hauteur, prêt à nous faire du mal. Ma sœur Agathe s'est évanouie en le voyant et Safie refuse d'en reparler ! Si cette chose sanguinaire a tué ce petit William, ce n'était qu'une question de temps en ce qui concerne mon pauvre père, aveugle et sans défense, qui tentait de le repousser. Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps pour empêcher cela et de toute la force de mon courage, j'ai chassé cette figure des ténèbres hors de la maison, loin de ceux que j'aime. Peu de temps après ce drame, craignant une vengeance, nous avons quitté notre masure, pour toujours.

En écoutant ce témoignage virulent et déformé, Cé sentit toute sa colère et toute sa haine l'envahir à nouveau. Non, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, telles n'était pas mes intentions ! L'énormité de cette injustice l'incite à se lever pour clamer son innocence. Il n'avait jamais voulu leur faire du mal ! Maître Aimery , à ce moment, se tourna légèrement et posa une main sur son bras, le forçant à rester assis. Cette main tempéra les émotions qu'il sentait toujours sourdre en lui. Regardant Félix, ses yeux étincellent d'une rage impuissante. Ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas la vérité, ne serait jamais la vérité ! Ces injures et ce profond malentendu étaient une fois de plus fondés sur son horrible apparence. Cyprien le lui avait bien dit : La plupart des hommes sont pétris de superstitions bibliques, craignent et qualifient de démon et de surnaturel tout ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Lorsque Félix entrera, tu devras rester assis et silencieux, quoi qu'il dise. Je serai moi-même assis juste devant toi et te contiendrai. - Monsieur Honoré De Lacey, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à ce témoignage ? - Monsieur le Procureur, je suis aveugle, mais pour autant que mes oreilles ont pu en juger, c'est bien ainsi que mon fils Félix a agi. Je n'ai rien à dire de plus à ce sujet.

La formulation de cette réponse était assez ambiguë. Après un petit silence, le Procureur le remercia : - Merci Messieurs. Vous pouvez prendre place sur ce banc Puis, s'adressant à Cé :

- Maintenez-vous vos aveux concernant la mort de William ?

- Oui, mais c'était un accident.

-Et ce que vous avez fait pour faire accuser et condamner Justine Moritz n'était pas un accident. C'était un acte abominable. Qu'avez-vous à répondre ?

Cyprien intervient : -nous nous en expliquerons plus tard. Le Président :

- Monsieur le Procureur, avez-vous d'autres témoins à présenter ou d'autres questions ? - Non Monsieur le Président.

- Monsieur l'avocat de la défense, vous avez la parole. Cé était anxieux, il regarda Élisabeth un instant. Elle-même le regardait. Cyprien:- Je souhaite rappeler monsieur l'enquêteur du juge d'instruction

- Monsieur l'inspecteur, lorsque vous avez interrogé ces villageois près d'Ingolstadt, avaient-ils décrit mon client comme étant dangereux,agressif ?

- Lorsque je les ai interrogés, ils m'ont décrit comment ils l'ont chassé et frappé. Ils l'ont vu partir en boitant, un quignon de pain à la main, et s'en vantent encore aujourd'hui.

- Mais l'avaient-ils décrit comme étant dangereux ?

- Non, bien au contraire, ils ont vu ce grand escogriffe s'enfuir sous leurs quolibets alors qu'il aurait pu se retourner contre eux s'il avait été dangereux.

Cyprien lui demande alors, en insistant :- Mais pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas fait mention dans votre rapport ? - Je jugeais que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je m'aperçois que je m'étais surtout intéressé aux éléments à charge, fit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

- Je vous remercie. J'appelle à présent comme témoin... Monsieur Cé. Le public et les jurés réagissent vivement. Le Président a un sursaut d'étonnement. Élisabeth se fige. A côté d'Henry, au fond de la salle, Victor serre les dents.

Cé commence à se lever. Le Président :

- j'autorise le témoin à parler assis depuis son box.

Cyprien :

- après votre naissance, ou votre création, qu'est-il arrivé ? Avec éloquence, la créature décrit les événements majeurs de ses années d'errance jusqu'à l'incendie de la chaumière des De Lacey. Cyprien l'interrompt :

- Je voudrais rappeler à la barre les De Lacey père et fils. D'abord le fils.

Félix se lève et se dirige à grands pas vers la barre. - Vous avez entendu la version de monsieur Cé, qui est en contradiction avec la vôtre. Qu'avez-vous à dire ? Furieux d'avoir été contredit Félix s'emporte : c'est un menteur, il veut paraître meilleur qu'il ne l'est... Je vous ai expliqué tout ce que j'avais vu...

Il parut soudain moins sûr de lui. - Cependant votre témoignage est incomplet. Monsieur Honoré De Lacey, pouvez-vous le compléter ? - Oui, Monsieur l'avocat. Un après-midi, alors que Félix était sorti en compagnie d'Agathe et de Safie, ce monsieur Cé est venu frapper à la porte, se présentant comme un voyageur ayant besoin d'un peu de repos au coin du feu. Je tiens à dire, Félix, que la version de monsieur Cé était exacte. En effet nous avions parlé posément, il n'avait montré aucune agressivité. Il était au contraire très calme et surtout désireux de compagnie. Tout cela, je le sais, car chez nous, les aveugles,la cécité développe les autres sens, en particulier celle de l'ouïe. Ainsi nous pouvons détecter les moindres nuances des voix, reconnaître celui qui ment et celui qui s'exprime avec sincérité. Et cette sincérité je l'ai entendu dans les quelques mots, dans les quelques phrases que ce malheureux m'a adressées. Il n'y avait aucun mal dans sa voix,seulement la recherche désespérée d'un âme en quête d'amitié. C'est ce que j'avais essayé de t'expliquer. - Mais, père, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! - Non, tu ne VOULAIS pas savoir. Combien de fois ai-je essayé de te parler, de t'expliquer. Mais bien sûr, qui écouterait les paroles d'un vieil aveugle ? Et puis... tu ne t'es pas trop interrogé sur ce bois que tu n'avais plus à couper, sur ces planches de légumes que tu n'avais plus à désherber. Tu as préféré croire, ou feindre de croire, à quelque bon génie, comme dans les contes ! Eh bien le voilà, ton bon génie, celui que tu as fui en nous faisant perdre une fois de plus tout ce que nous possédions. Il est là, dans ce box. Fermes les yeux, Félix, et regardes-le, vois-le comme je le vois avec mes yeux d'aveugle. S'il l'avait voulu, pendant ces longs mois de présence invisible, il aurait pu nous faire du mal. Mais il a choisi le bien et toi tu l'as frappé et chassé. Et lorsque tu es entré, il était à mes genoux et me demandait amitié et protection. Il s'est seulement redressé pour fuir sous les coups que tu lui portais.

-Oh père, dit-il d'une voix contrite, je vois qu'une fois encore j'ai été la cause de notre ruine ! Et surtout, je le vois maintenant, que c'est par mes réactions inconsidérées que cette pauvre créature a acquit cette peur de la brutalité des homme et a été la cause première de ce drame qui nous amène devant ce tribunal. Père, pourrez-vous me pardonner ?

Honoré répondit calmement :- oui, je le peux et je te pardonne, Félix. Mais lui, le pourra-t-il ? Félix tourne alors un regard implorant vers Cé. On voit dans les yeux de ce dernier qu'il est très ému. Il ne répond pas, mais d'un hochement de tête il dit son assentiment. Félix se jette dans les bras de son père. Applaudissements dans l'assistance. Victor paraît gêné. Clerval, à côté, se retient d'applaudir. Le juge tape un coup de marteau :

- Silence ! Silence, dit-il, mais avec un sourire indulgent. Cyprien fait rasseoir les De Lacey en les remerciant puis demande à Cé:

- Après cet incident, pendant votre errance, et avant la rencontre malheureuse avec William, vous est-il arrivé autre chose ?

-Ah oui, l'histoire de la petite noyée.

- Vous voulez parler de la fille Müller ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom.

- Monsieur le Président, j'ai un témoin de dernière minute, que nous venons seulement de retrouver, puis-je le présenter ? Le public frémit de curiosité.

Le Procureur:- Objection !

Le Président (curieux) : objection refusée.

Cyprien reprend :

- J'appelle monsieur Müller.

Un homme entre et s'approche de la barre. - Monsieur Müller, vous dites que votre fille a subi une agression, voyez-vous ici l'auteur de cette agression ? - Oui, là, dans ce box. C'est le monstre qui voulait la tuer ! - Monsieur Müller, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce que vous avez vu ? - Je cherchais ma fille qui courait devant moi. Et j'ai retrouvé ma petite Éva, étendue dans l'herbe, près de la rivière. Ce monstre était penché au-dessus d'elle, qui sait ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Alors j'ai armé le fusil que j'emporte quand je me promène, au cas où je rencontrerai un gibier quelconque, et j'ai tiré. Je l'ai touché et quand il s'est sauvé j'ai pensé qu'il était parti mourir un peu plus loin. Je suis reparti, emportant ma petite fille inconsciente chez moi. Elle, ne se rappelle de rien. - Lorsque vous aviez vu votre fille, avez-vous remarqué si elle était mouillée ? - Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque je l'ai prise dans mes bras, après avoir blessé cette créature, mais je n'en ai tiré aucune conclusion.

- Mais n'avez-vous pas pensé, voyant qu'elle était toute mouillée, qu'on l'avait sortie de l'eau pour la sauver ? Et qui aurait pu le faire ?

Müller réfléchit, en un éclair tout devient cohérent dans son esprit, et, confus, il réplique : Je me rends compte à présent que je m'étais lourdement trompé. Sous le coup de l'émotion, j'ai tiré, d'un coup de fusil, sur celui qui avait en réalité sauvé ma petite fille de la noyade. Il me faut donc remercier cette personne. S'il n'avait pas été là pour la sauver... elle ne vivrait pas aujourd'hui. Je remercie aussi Monsieur l'avocat qui m'a fait reconnaître la vérité.

Il se tourne alors vers Cé :

- Je vous remercie pour elle et pour moi.

-Vous pouvez vous retirer, à moins que Monsieur le Procureur n'ait des questions à vous poser.

Le Procureur:- Pas de questions.

- Monsieur Cé, vous pouvez continuer votre récit. Il raconta comment, à la suite de cette blessure, il avait souffert de la fièvre pendant de longs jours. Et que, pendant sa convalescence il avait relu le journal de son créateur et comment il comprit que, seul, il n'arriverait à rien.

- C'est en me trouvant dans les environs de Genève, dit-il, que je rencontrais William. Puis, longtemps après, sur la Mer de Glace, je fis la rencontre de mon créateur. Ce que je lui ai dit de brutal, ce que je lui ai dit de méchant au sujet de William et de Justine, était uniquement pour le faire souffrir à l'audition de mon récit. Maintenant je vais vous dire la vérité, je sais qu'il m'écoute en ce moment. A côté d'Henry, Victor se fait tout petit. Certaines personnes se retournent et le cherchent des yeux. Il souhaiterait à ce moment être invisible.

- Pour William, continue Cé, naïvement, j'avais vu en lui, l'observant caché, une possible amitié. Quelqu'un qui, son jeune âge devant être sans préjugés, saurait voir au-delà de mon apparence et m'accepterait. Lorsqu'il me vit, il m'injuria d'abord et me traita d'ogre. J'ai tenté de le raisonner et l'ai attiré vers moi. Il s'est alors mis à crier de toutes ses forces. J'ai craint que l'on l'entende et en repensant à tout ce que l'homme m'avait auparavant fait subir, désespéré, j'ai mis mes mains sur son visage et sur son cou pour le faire taire, sans savoir maîtriser ma force, et je l'ai tué. J'ai tout tenté pour le ranimer, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je me suis sauvé, me maudissant, souhaitant disparaître. Et puis, j'ai vu briller son médaillon qui était resté accroché dans les haillons que je portais. Je ne pouvais pas revenir vers le petit cadavre ! Un orage a alors éclaté et j'ai cherché un abri. J'ai vu une grange isolée où je pourrais me cacher, et c'est là que j'ai découvert Justine endormie. J'ai déposé le médaillon dans la poche de sa robe, pensant uniquement qu'elle le rendrait à son où sa propriétaire. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire condamner Justine. Je l'ai regardée encore un moment en silence et je suis parti.

Un jour j'observais mon créateur sur la Mer de Glace et allais à sa rencontre. À la fois heureux et furieux contre lui, car il m'avait abandonné. Et pensant lui faire du mal, j'ai déformé la vérité en noircissant mes actions, pour lui faire comprendre que si j'étais ainsi c'était par sa faute. Mais lui, malgré cela, par remord ou par pitié, m'a finalement proposé de me ramener avec lui dans sa famille. J'ai d'abord hésité mais j'ai accepté. Il s'arrêta. Cette fois, la vérité qu'il n'avait plus osé avouer à Victor, la gardant pour lui après ce qu'il lui avait dit sous le coup de la colère, maintenant il la connaissait et c'était cela qui comptait. En entendant ces mots, Victor ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu ému. La sincérité de sa créature avait ébranlé le mur de froideur rationaliste qu'il s'était imposé en tant que savant. Malgré lui, il sentait son regard changer envers sa créature. Cette vérité devait certainement le ronger intérieurement. Puisque tout ce qu'il avait pu dire s'était révélé exact, ceci l'était sûrement aussi. Oui, il avait voulu me blesser pour me montrer ce que moi j'avais fait en l'abandonnant, et maintenant je ne regrette pas de l'avoir ramené avec moi.

Cyprien:- Je pourrais appeler comme témoins de moralité le personnel de Monsieur Alphonse Frankenstein mais je ne voudrais pas lasser Messieurs les membres du jury. Sachez cependant qu'ils lui seraient tous favorables. Messieurs, j'en ai terminé.

La Président :- Monsieur le Procureur, pas de questions ? Le Procureur:- Euh...non, pas de questions. - La séance est levée. Nous reprendrons demain après-midi pour le réquisitoire et le plaidoirie. L'huissier:- La Cour se retire.

Dans un brouhaha de commentaires la salle se vide, les gens s'interpellent les uns les autres, jettent encore quelques regards sur la créature que les gendarmes ont ré enchaînée et ramènent en prison, et cherchent à voir des membres de la famille Frankenstein. Mais Victor était parti très vite, évitant ainsi qu'on ne lui pose des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas répondre.

Cyprien s'approche du Procureur et lui parle à voix basse. Celui-ci semble se fâcher. Cyprien insiste. Le Procureur baisse la tête et finit par accepter ce que son adversaire lui dit.

Après un dernier regard vers Cé Élisabeth fend la foule et va parler à De Lacey père. Elle pose légèrement le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule du vieil homme pour attirer son attention.

-Bonjour Monsieur De Lacey, je suis Madame Victor Frankenstein, Élisabeth. C'est mon mari et moi qui avons recueilli celui qui a été accusé de crimes graves. Je voulais vous remercier du discours touchant que vous avez tenu pour le défendre et la façon dont vous avez présenté la réalité sans être influencé par des considérations extérieures.

- Vous savez, Madame, il n'a pas été difficile pour moi de dire tout cela. Lorsqu'il est entré chez moi ce jour-là, sans connaître son histoire, la manière triste et insistante avec laquelle il s'était exprimé ne pouvait me laisser indifférent. Et quand il s'est jeté à mes pieds pour implorer amitié et protection, j'ai ressenti de la pitié pour lui. - Encore une fois merci, je vous reverrai demain pour la suite du procès.

Quand, après cette séance éprouvante au Tribunal, on eut reconduit Cé dans sa cellule, il se sentait un peu moins angoissé qu'il ne l'avait été toute la matinée précédente et surtout quand il était entré dans cette salle si intimidante, avec le rituel solennel qui s'y déroulait. Même si son avocat s'était montré optimiste, lui ne savait pas ce que pourraient dire les témoins à son encontre, et il ignorait comment Cyprien pourrait les contrer, celui-ci ne lui ayant pas fait part de ce qu'il savait de ces témoins, ni qui ils étaient, ni quelle serait sa tactique. Il voulait que ses réactions soient spontanées, naturelles. Ce qui avait été le cas quand, entendant le témoignage virulent de Félix De Lacey, il était prêt à bondir d'indignation, heureusement retenu par la main de Cyprien.

Et quand il avait écouté, ému, l'échange entre le père et le fils, son émotion, d'abord en revoyant celui qui, même involontairement, avait été son mentor, son père spirituel en quelque sorte, avait été flagrante et visible pour qui l'aurait regardé à ce moment. Et lors du témoignage de monsieur Müller, reconnaissant en lui le sauveur de son enfant! Grâce à lui la fillette jouait et riait à présent comme tous les enfants de son âge. Il avait fait perdre une vie et en avait sauvé une autre. Vie pour vie, il s'estimait quitte sur ce plan là. C'est avec une certaine quiétude qu'après avoir avalé son repas il s'étendit sur sa couche et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, ce matin du dernier jour, son inquiétude était revenue. Qu'apporterait ce jour ? Malgré la confiance qu'affichait son avocat, il redoutait la vindicte du Procureur, mis à mal la veille par Cyprien. Il n'arrivât pas à avaler la moindre bouchée de son repas de midi. Que cette attente était interminable ! Quel que soit le verdict final, il avait hâte de l'entendre. La certitude était préférable à cette attente. Mais s'il était condamné ? Comment réagirait-il ? Il n'était sûr de rien, pas même de lui-même. Et quel était l'état d'esprit de Victor et d'Élisabeth ? Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa pauvre tête.

Enfin on vint le chercher.


	20. Chapter 20

**Deuxième jour**

Le public était venu bien plus nombreux que la veille et certains s'étaient levés de bonne heure pour assister à la suite du procès,malgré cela beaucoup de gens n'avaient pas pu entrer et étaient restés dehors. Élisabeth,Victor et Clerval avaient eu du mal a se frayer un passage parmi la foule.

- Monsieur le Procureur êtes-vous prêt pour votre réquisitoire ? - Oui Monsieur le Président.

- Monsieur le Procureur,vous pouvez commencer.

- Monsieur le Président, Messieurs les membres du jury. J'ai entendu tout comme vous les témoignages tant des personnes citées par la défense que par moi-même. La bonne foi des uns et des autres m'a parue évidente et les arguments de mon confrère Maître Aimery convaincants. Aussi le Ministère Public abandonne toutes les charges portées contre l'accusé appelé Monsieur Cé dans le volet Justine Moritz. D'autre part il requalifie l'accusation de meurtre contre le même monsieur Cé en homicide involontaire et coups et blessures ayant entraîné la mort sans intention de la donner.  
( Murmures dans le public. Le Président demande le silence )  
- Cependant, cette requalification n'est pas une demande d'acquittement car le fait tragique est bien là: il y a eu mort d'un enfant innocent, ce qui a eu pour conséquence une autre mort, celle d'une belle jeune fille elle aussi innocente. L'accusé est coupable directement de la première et indirectement de la seconde. S'il est coupable il doit être puni. Mais puni comment? Tout dépend de la façon dont il faut le considérer. Est-il un être humain? Si c'est un homme il doit être jugé et puni comme un homme. Mais, je le redemande, en est-il un? Un homme doit être l'enfant d'un homme et d'une femme. Mais lui? Voyez comme sa création a été racontée. N'est-il ni homme ni bête? Il est soit l'un soit l'autre. S'il n'est pas un homme c'est une bête. Qu'importe qu'il ait des sentiments et des sensibilités. Un chien en a aussi. Et que fait-on d'un chien qui a mordu ou tué, même si c'était accidentel? On l'abat pour qu'il ne recommence pas. (Cris dans le public, injures. Des gens se lèvent pour apostropher le Procureur. Le Président tape de son marteau: silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle). Le calme revient.  
-Je ne voulais pas dire, Mesdames et Messieurs, qu'il fallait mettre l'accusé à mort, dans le doute sur sa condition humaine, mais pour la sécurité de nos enfants, de VOS enfants, je dis qu'il faut le mettre en cage ( Hou! Hou! Silence!) comme une bête féroce, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. J'ai terminé. Le Président:- La parole est à la défense.

Maître Aimery se lève, sort de son box et vient se placer face aux jurés et au Président du tribunal.

Monsieur le Président, Messieurs les Jurés, devant le changement d'attitude de Monsieur le Procureur, je pourrais me faciliter la tâche en m'en remettant à votre indulgence pour ne condamner mon client qu'à une peine légère, mais je préfère, et j'en suis persuadé, que vous l'acquittiez en ayant de lui une plus grande compréhension .  
Vous avez là devant vous une forme monstrueuse. S'il vous plaît messieurs les Jurés, passez au-delà des apparences.(Maître Aimery revient vers Cé, pose sa main sur son bras) Vous voyez ici un être qui a été créé et injustement abandonné au premier jour de sa naissance. (Il retire sa main et marche dans le prétoire). Son créateur l'ayant fui à cause de sa forme au lieu de l'accepter alors qu'il était le plus vulnérable, il était seul, livré à lui même dans la nature, ayant l'esprit d'un tout jeune enfant, vierge encore de toute connaissance et compréhension du monde qui l'entourait. Voyez, ces enfants dont on voulait se débarrasser et que l'on abandonnait dans la nature aux bêtes sauvages, sans leur donner la moindre chance de vivre et d'apprendre dans la société des hommes. Lui a subi le même sort. S'il avait été une bête, aurait-il sans cesse recherché le contact des hommes comme il l'a fait ? Une bête ne vit que pour elle-même. Or dès qu'il s'approchait d'un village, dès qu'il cherchait une acceptation par la société humaine, ce qu'il recevait n'était que coups, injures et réactions d'horreur. C'est notre société par son incompréhension qui l'avait réduit à cet état d'animalité et comme le dit Jean Jacques Rousseau; l'homme naît bon, c'est la société qui le corrompt.  
Mais si grand était son désir de communiquer, que seul, il a appris, caché, par l'observation d'une famille pendant presque deux ans, à comprendre le langage et plus tard à lire dans les livres. Voyez ce qu'un esprit dans une telle situation de détresse est capable d'accomplir par amour du genre humain, celui-là même qui l'avait rejeté ! Et malgré tous ces efforts, il n'avait une fois de plus reçu que des coups pour son apparence.

S'il n'est pas un homme au sens strict, il a été créé par un homme et instinctivement puis consciemment, il se reconnaissait comme un élément de cette catégorie. Tout son être, je vous le dis, était rempli d'humanité, et ce n'est pas la forme qui définit l'humanité mais la façon de penser . Vous pourrez me dire qu'un animal est capable de penser, d'avoir des sentiments. Ce sont surtout des réactions spontanées, brutes, en réponse à une stimulation extérieure, sans nuances. Ce n'est pas le cas de mon client. Il a souffert en pensant au mal qu'il avait causé. Et souffrir par la pensée, seul un membre de la grande famille humaine le peut. (Il s'arrête devant les jurés.)  
Souvenez-vous comme il a montré de la bienveillance envers les De Lacey et, ayant conscience de lui-même, de son apparence, c'est la nuit, discrètement, qu'il leur coupait du bois et arrangeait leur jardin. Et lorsque cette fillette est tombée à l'eau sous ses yeux et manqua de se noyer, n'a t-il pas encore une fois consciemment choisit le bien en se jetant lui-même à l'eau pour la secourir ? N'avons-nous pas là un très bel exemple d'humanité ? Malgré tout ce que l'homme lui a fait subir, lui montrait encore une fois son inclination au bien. Et vous savez ce qu'une fois de plus il avait obtenu pour cet acte. Une balle dans l'épaule ! Il n'avait jamais cherché par ailleurs à rejeter la pierre à celui qui la lui avait lancée, ne s'était jamais révolté sous les coups qu'on lui avait portés.

Ce qu'on lui a infligé on ne l'infligerait pas à un animal. Le chasseriez-vous à coups de pied et de bâton lorsqu'il vient vers vous quémander des caresses, pour peu que vous ne soyez pas démuni de sentiments ? Et des sentiments, vous l'avez constaté vous mêmes, mon client en a, et comme l'animal chassé, il peut souffrir de solitude.  
Et, voyant qu'il ne pourrai survivre seul, sans souffrir d'une profonde tristesse, avec l'aide d'une carte et du journal de son créateur, il s'est mis à sa recherche. Pourquoi ? Car il sentait alors qu'il jouait sa dernière chance de se faire accepter par la seule personne qui pourrai encore le faire. Car les autres hommes, ne lui devant rien ne lui avaient pas donné cette chance. Il a alors fait la rencontre malheureuse avec William, qu'il vous a décrite, et lui demandait son amitié. Qui après avoir expérimenté pareilles souffrances n'aurait pas eu ce mouvement de panique en cherchant à faire taire ce garçonnet ? Et n'ayant jamais eu recours à sa force pour se défendre comment aurait-il pu en connaître l'intensité ? Il était comme un outil qui, tombé d'un échafaudage sur la tête d'un passant et le tuant, n'était pas responsable de sa propre chute, le vrai responsable étant celui qui l'avait laissé tomber. Et puis il a regretté, il a souffert de cette mort accidentelle. Vous le savez. Et vous savez que pour le médaillon, il pensait, l'ayant mis dans la poche de Justine, qu'il retournerai à son propriétaire, identifié grâce au portrait. Ne vivant pas dans la société, comment aurait-il compris, sur le moment, qu'elle pouvait, par ce fait, être désignée coupable de cette mort ? Et, je le dis, ce qu'il advint de Justine est entièrement le fait d'un jugement hâtif de notre société qui, sous la violente pression de la foule, était à la recherche d'un coupable ! Justine était toute désignée.  
Le jury précédent a commis une erreur. Je pense que vous aurez à cœur de ne pas en commettre une autre et qu'ainsi, vous rachèterez l'injustice de ce verdict.  
Le seul acte méchant qu'il ait commis était un acte verbal, fait sous le coup de la colère, pour faire souffrir son créateur.  
Et il nous l'a avoué à tous avec une poignante sincérité. Vous voyez, il est capable de repentir mais aussi de pardonner...(Il s'arrête devant les jurés) :  
Avez-vous remarqué hier lorsque Monsieur Félix De Lacey lui a demandé son pardon, comme il était ému ? L'existence de cette émotion prouve t-elle qu'il ait une âme ? Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur le Pasteur ?  
Ainsi messieurs les Jurés, vous avez maintenant la connaissance complète de celui qui est devant vous.  
Oui, la mort de cet enfant est une injustice dont quelqu'un doit répondre. Il faut un coupable, et il y en a un. Mais vous ne pouvez rien contre lui, car c'est un coupable moral. Il n'a rien fait matériellement. Ses mains sont propres. Ce coupable, c'est celui qui a laissé tomber l'outil, ce coupable c'est celui qui a créé cette créature et l'a abandonnée. Et s'il est coupable mon client est innocent. Je vous demande de juger en toute impartialité et je fais confiance en votre sens de la justice. Je vous remercie.  
Puis, Maître Aimery se tourna vers le juge: -J'en ai fini Monsieur le Président.

Le Président du tribunal:-

Voici les questions auxquelles le jury aura à répondre:  
- Premièrement:-l'accusé est-il coupable de la mort de William Frankenstein?  
- Deuxièmement: y a-t-il des circonstances atténuantes?  
Ensuite il annonce:-La cour se retire pour délibérer. Quelques minutes plus tard Victor se tourne vers Clerval :

- Penses-tu que cela durera longtemps?

- A mon avis non.

- Est-ce un bon signe ? - Une décision rapide peut-être un bon comme un mauvais signe, on ne peut pas savoir. - De toute façon c'est quand-même long...

Cé baissait les yeux, son regard passait de Maître Aimery au box vide du jury : Qu'est ce que je vais faire s'ils me condamnent ? Puis il regardait Élisabeth dont les yeux semblaient dire : Je ne peux pas décider de ton sort, s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, tu sais bien ce que j'aurais décidé.

L'imaginer repartir dans cette cage entre quatre murs lui était insupportable. Et si je retourne en prison continuera-t-elle à venir me voir... Victor pensait:-Qu'adviendrait-il s'il était condamné ? Se révolterait-il ? Mais lui, que ferait-il ? Et pourquoi la décision prenait-elle autant de temps ? Il changea de position sur le banc.

Clerval le sentait tendu, mais ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre...

Il regarda vers Cé, calme en apparence,mais qui ne l'était certainement pas au fond de lui. Élisabeth échangeait quelques mots avec Cyprien.

Les De Lacey attendaient sur le banc des témoins, juste devant Élisabeth. Enfin après une heure d'attente angoissée, la Cour entra.  
Le Président du tribunal s'adresse au président du jury:  
- Monsieur le président, vous êtes-vous mis d'accord sur un verdict?  
- Oui Monsieur le Président.  
- Veuillez le transmettre au greffier.  
Le greffier vient chercher le papier sur lequel est écrit la décision du jury,ensuite il le donne au président qui le lit et déclare:  
- La réponse à la première question est: non. L'accusé est déclaré non coupable. Monsieur Cé, vous êtes libre. Applaudissement et réactions diverses dans la salle.

Victor se lève, sort rapidement et va attendre Élisabeth près de la carriole.

Cyprien se tourne vers Cé, ils se serrent chaleureusement la main. Élisabeth arbore un sourire radieux. Les portes extérieures de la salle s'ouvrent,Victor sort le premier suivit par Clerval qui fait le tour du tribunal pour attendre près de la calèche.

Cyprien s'adressa à Cé: -Quelqu'un vous attends à la porte de derrière avec une calèche. Quelqu'un m'attends, moi, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Élisabeth en passant lui sourit, s'adressa à Cyprien puis aux De Lacey pendant que Cé sortait du tribunal : - Ah, messieurs De Lacey,C'est le résultat que nous espérions, en grande partie grâce à votre témoignage, je voudrai encore une fois vous remercier.

Honoré:- Je suis heureux pour votre ami.

- Vous êtes loin de chez vous, comment êtes vous logés ? Félix:-nous sommes dans une petite chambre à l'hôtel. - Je voudrai vous exprimer ma reconnaissance en vous invitant quelques jours, tout les deux au domaine. Honoré:- Nous acceptons votre invitation avec gratitude mais nos affaires sont à l'hôtel et comment nous rendrons-nous à votre domaine ?

- Quel est le nom de votre hôtel ? Dès que je serai rentrée, je vous enverrai la voiture. On se reverra tout à l'heure au domaine.

Cé sortit dans la rue sous le regard étonné de certains passants.

Devant une voiture, un homme assez grand, brun, les yeux bleus, fit un geste à son adresse. Il s'approcha, ça devait être lui. L'homme souriait et ne montrait aucun signe de rejet.

- Bonjour, je suis Henry Clerval. Il lui tendit la main. Henry Clerval, l'inconnu qui est allé chercher des témoignages pour me sauver. - Je sais par Élisabeth qui vous êtes. Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour ma cause et pour nous. Ils montèrent tout deux dans la calèche qui les ramènerait à Belrive. Clerval le regardait, comme il était grand et terrible, mais il avait l'air si paisible à présent. Il n'osa rien demander à cette étrange personne, il lui fallait sûrement du calme...

Il sortirent de la ville, la Créature releva un coin du rideau. Ils s'éloignaient de Genève. Bientôt il allait pouvoir à nouveau marcher dans l'herbe sans voir des murs autour de lui.

Un peu plus loin sur le trajet il demanda en regardant Clerval de ses yeux pâles irisés de bleu.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout cela , moi qui ne suis qu'un inconnu pour vous ?

- Je l'ai fait par amitié pour Victor, j'étais curieux de ce qu'il m'avait expliqué et puis, peu à peu à Ingolstadt j'ai eu un certain intérêt pour vous. Et quand je vous ai vu au tribunal, j'ai eu la preuve que vous étiez bien réel. - En me voyant au tribunal, qu'avez-vous ressenti ? Avez-vous éprouvé de la répulsion?

- De la répulsion, non, mais un certain étonnement, oui. Et lorsque vous avez parlé j'ai ressenti de la compassion et de la compréhension pour vous. En vous écoutant j'ai fini par ne voir en vous qu'un être humain, que l'injustice des hommes avait traumatisé et qui ne méritait pas cette injustice.

- Donc je suis un être humain à vos yeux ? - Oui, vous avez des émotions, les mêmes que moi ou n'importe quel être humain. - C'est vrai, par cela j'ai conscience de faire partie de l'humanité.

- Vous êtes l'un d'entre nous. Qu'importe de quelle manière Victor vous a créé pensait Clerval. - Je suis sûr de ne pas être la première personne à vous le dire. Cyprien vous l'a sûrement dit aussi, bien avant moi.

- Oui, il me l'a dit, mais je croyais qu'il n'y aurait que lui pour penser cela.

- Il y aura certainement d'autres personnes pour le penser à l'avenir. La Créature lui sourit. Victor doit-être heureux de vous avoir comme ami pensait-il.

Ils rabaissèrent la capote de la calèche. Il sentit l'air frais autour de lui. Il n'aurait pu imaginer deux mois plus tôt qu'il pût avoir un jour cette conversation avec quelqu'un. Combien de choses s'étaient produites en si peu de temps !

Il regarda la nature autour de lui. Les arbres commençaient à se dépouiller des couleurs estivales pour se parer des couleurs rougeoyantes de l'automne. Un renard détala à leur passage, juste devant la calèche. Puis ils empruntèrent l'allée bordée de cyprès qui menait au Manoir. Ils arrivèrent enfin, guettés de loin par Ernest depuis sa fenêtre. Il descendit rapidement à leur rencontre tout en criant :

- Bonjour! bonjour le grand gars. Alors quel est le verdict ?

Clerval répond brièvement:- Acquitté.

Ernest:- Ah, bon , je vous reverrai plus tard. Élisabeth et Victor arrivent à Belrive, descendent de voiture, appellent un palefrenier pour qu'il aille chercher les De Lacey à Genève puis tous se regroupent sur le perron, et entrent dans la maison se rafraîchir.

Cé de son côté partit redécouvrir le domaine. Encore habillé de son costume, il se dirigea vers le bois, y retrouvant son arbre, celui contre lequel il avait pris l'habitude de s'adosser, un grand chêne comme il en existait tant, moussu, au tronc noueux, à l'écorce rugueuse, tout encerclé de lierre. Mais entre tous c'était celui-ci qu'il avait choisi. Il retrouvait la nature qui, bien qu'elle ait contribué à la misère de sa vie passée, lui avait aussi révélé des choses très belles, bien plus que ce que l'homme lui avait montré à l'époque. La nature constituait son unique passé et tout son être en profondeur, elle serait toujours ce qu'il comprendrait le mieux, avant l'homme, car elle l'avait accueilli alors qu'il fuyait et ne possédait rien. C'est avec une profonde tristesse qu'il avait supporté, tout ce temps, l'enfermement de la prison.. Lui qui venait d'un monde si vaste et si coloré, se retrouver serré entre des murs sombres, avec juste la chiche lumière dispensée par une petite fenêtre aux barreaux serrés... Plus jamais des murs ne l'enfermeraient.  
Tout en se dirigeant vers les vignes il pensait encore:  
Il avait avoué son seul crime, on l'avait pour cela emprisonné. Il trouvait ça juste, mais parfois il avait eu envie de se révolter et de laisser éclater sa rage, oubliant le motif de cet emprisonnement. Heureusement il y avait Élisabeth, dès les premiers jours, et il avait puisé dans la confiance qu'il avait en elle pour s'apaiser et y trouver l'espoir qu'à eux tous ils arriveraient à le sortir de ce triste endroit.  
Et cela s'était réalisé, il n'y avait plus de barreaux aux fenêtres, plus de regards mauvais ou curieux à travers le judas. Ému, il s'allongea dans l'herbe, regardant défiler nonchalamment les nuages floconneux qu'il n'avait pas observés depuis si longtemps.  
Il savoura cette vision sereine, se sentant revivre une seconde fois. Plus jamais il ne serait seul comme il l'avait été, mais entouré de ceux qui, malgré ce qu'il paraissait, l'avaient aidé à leur façon à surmonter cette épreuve, qu'il espérait tant être la dernière sur le chemin de la paix retrouvée. Des hommes l'avaient acquitté, s'étaient montrés capables de compréhension, de pardon à son égard, malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Après cela, il l'espérait de tout cœur, il pouvait reprendre confiance en l'humanité. Victor, déjà,en l'emmenant avec lui dans ce havre de paix, alors qu'il était blessé dans son âme, que sa bonne nature était meurtrie mais pas anéantie, avait commencé à faire revivre en lui cet espoir. Maintenant il pouvait s'y abandonner tout à fait. Le Soleil plongeait lentement vers l'horizon, il était temps de renter.  
Les De Lacey étaient enfin arrivés, leurs bagages déchargés et montés dans leurs chambres, tous se réunirent au salon ou Cé arriva avec un léger retard.

Élisabeth fit les présentations:

- Victor mon mari le créateur et protecteur de Cé. Monsieur Félix de Lacey, monsieur Honoré De Lacey son père, dont le témoignage si émouvant a à mon avis été en grande partie la cause de l'acquittement. Vous voudrez bien excuser l'absence de mon beau-père, il se sentait un peu fatigué.

Le père De Lacey fit alors une demande qui surpris tout le monde :

- Monsieur Cé, permettez-vous à mes doigts de voir votre visage? Après un petit silence étonné Cé murmura :- oui.

Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant le vieil homme vers qui il tendit son visage.

Doucement il passa ses doigts sur son front. Il sentit la texture de sa peau.  
Lui resta tout à fait immobile et ferma les yeux au doux contact des doigts de De Lacey.  
Honoré suivit le contour de son visage, parcourant ses traits anguleux. Ils lui parurent bien étranges, inhabituels, mais ainsi il se faisait une image plus précise de son apparence, complétant les descriptions qu'il avait eu de cette créature auparavant.  
Cé ne sentait aucune répugnance dans le geste de De Lacey et ne craignait pas ce contact.  
Il sentait que l'impression que laisserait son visage sur le vieil homme ne serait pas celle qui dominerait chez lui, ce geste ne faisait que renforcer l'impression première qu'il avait de lui.  
De Lacey sentit une larme glisser sur la joue de Cé :  
- Mais, vous pleurez...  
De Lacey se redressa de sa chaise et l'entoura de ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux et le serrant contre sa poitrine il murmura: - Mon ami, mon ami...  
Cé s'y laissa aller.

Il avait fait ce que certains n'auraient osé, se heurtant à la barrière de son physique,  
De Lacey ne pouvant voir cette créature avec ses yeux, il la voyait avec son cœur. Cela dura quelques secondes puis Cé se releva et retourna s'asseoir.

Devant l'intimité de cette scène un silence s'était fait, qu'il eut paru incongru de rompre. Il y avait comme le début d'une gêne, lorsque Cyprien arriva. Ah, s'écria Ernest, voici le héros du jour ! Et tous se levèrent en applaudissant, dissipant l'atmosphère de gêne. Cyprien se demanda plaisamment ce qui lui valait cet accueil: Ai-je donc été si génial ?

Avec des grands sourires il remercia exagérément les uns et les autres. On lui servit des rafraîchissements, ils trinquèrent à leur santé respective en riant beaucoup.

Clerval s'adresse à l'avocat:-Dis-moi, Cyprien ( de nature assez semblable ils sont devenus amis et se tutoient) j'ai une question à te poser, ou plutôt une précision à te demander. D'après la loi, lorsqu'un accusé est décédé pendant ou après le procès, ne dit-on pas que l'action de la Justice est éteinte et le procès terminé ? Que les faits en question ne peuvent plus être jugés ?

- Tu as raison, ami Henri. La chose ne peut être rejugée et, en principe, le jugement soumis à révision. Toutefois la loi prévoit cette possibilité si un membre de la famille ou un représentant légal le demande auprès de la Chambre Pénale d'Appel et de Révision. Avec je dois le dire d'extrêmement faibles chances d'aboutir. Mais Justine n'a aucun parent vivant. Seul donc peut décider en ce cas le Haut Conseiller d'Etat de Genève. Je peux, si vous le désirez, tenter une démarche dans ce sens. - Cependant on aurait pu s'éviter ce procès, avec le risque d'une condamnation, alors que si tu avais mis en avant le principe d'extinction de l'action judiciaire il y avait relaxe immédiate de Cé.

- C'est vrai. Mais le doute sur son innocence aurait persisté. Je voulais à la place d'un non-lieu qui aurait en quelque sorte été un acquittement par défaut un acquittement formel par la Justice et par la volonté populaire exprimée par le jury.

- Mais le Procureur savait que tu aurais pu éviter le procès ? - Bien entendu. D'ailleurs je me réservais cette possibilité au cas bien improbable où les choses auraient mal tourné, par exemple si j'avais senti le jury trop hostile. Et ( ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin ) je me suis servi de cette arme. Vous souvenez-vous, avant que ne commence l'audience, que nous avons été appelés tous deux par le Juge et que nous avons conféré tous les trois à voix basse et que nous nous sommes séparés sur un signe d'assentiment mutuel ? Le Juge, qui connaît aussi bien la Loi que nous, nous a fait remarquer cette entorse à ladite Loi, et nous a demandé si nous voulions continuer. Quant à lui ce procès inhabituel l'intéressait et il nous laissait la décision. Le Procureur, sûr de l'opinion publique et certain de gagner, répondit oui. Moi aussi j'étais certain de gagner, je voulais en outre enfourcher mon dada concernant les thèses de Jean-Jacques, et comme je vous l'ai dit je me réservais cette arme de dernière minute au cas où... Ce que le Proc ne pouvait pas faire en cours de procès, au risque d'être taxé d'incompétence pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de ce faux pas plus tôt.

- Ah, bravo ! Ça c'était un coup de maître, Maître Aimery. Outre ça, je pense que tu as aussi été favorisé par l'abandon de l'accusation, qui d'ailleurs à mon avis a été faite assez facilement.

L'avocat alors éclata franchement de rire:-Là j'ai été un peu...disons...inélégant. J'ai, avant l'audience au cours de laquelle il devait présenter son réquisitoire, eu un petit entretien avec lui. Il a cru me clouer le bec en m'avouant disposer d'une bombe imparable: Pour ne pas avoir dénoncé la Créature, alors qu'il la savait être l'auteur du crime, il allait demander la mise en cause de Victor comme complice après les faits, ce qui l'exposait à la même peine. Et là je lui ai fait un peu de chantage: je venais, lui dis-je, de découvrir à ma grande honte que malgré l'accord passé devant le juge j'avais toujours la possibilité de faire annuler le procès et de révéler au grand jour sa façon de détourner la loi, ce que je ferais à moins qu'il ne demande la requalification des faits . Vous avez vu le résultat.

Toute la tablée éclata de rire et les toasts à son honneur reprirent de plus belle. Seul Victor semblait ne pas partager complètement la joie générale. Élisabeth était partagée entre le plaisir de la libération de Cé et la morosité de Victor. Clerval le remarqua et demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu accablé ce pauvre Victor, puisque tu étais si certain de la victoire ?

- Il y a quand même eu deux morts dans cette histoire. Il fallait un coupable, aux yeux de l'opinion publique. J'ai tout fait pour que mon client ne le paraisse pas. Qui donc alors ? Le seul possible était Victor. Mais il ne pouvait pas être matériellement coupable, il n'avait pas agi. Pas coupable mais responsable. Il fallait choisir. C'est une des raisons qui m'ont fait réserver ma liberté de parole et d'action, car dès que Victor, dans mon cabinet, a raconté l'histoire, j'avais pressenti que je devrai en arriver là. Je suis désolé, Élisabeth, de vous avoir imposé cette souffrance, mais cela était nécessaire. Pas seulement pour Cé, mais aussi pour Victor lui-même. Voyez-vous, Victor se sentait réellement responsable et en tant que responsable savait qu'il méritait un châtiment. C'est cette mise devant sa responsabilité, en public, qui constitue son châtiment. Il a payé devant la société et devant lui-même. Il peut maintenant être en paix, il est quitte.

Des applaudissement saluèrent cette conclusion. Élisabeth sourit franchement tandis que Victor relevait la tête et regardait Cé droit dans les yeux.

Ilse, la petite servante qui remplace Justine, ouvre la porte entre le salon et la salle à manger et annonce: Madame est servie, tout en jetant un oeil inquiet sur Cé. La compagnie passe à table. Au menu:  
Bouchées à la Reine  
Poissons Féra du lac Léman  
Pâté en croûte  
Petits pois frais (du jardin)  
Salade (idem)  
Fromage (de la laiterie)  
Poires (cueillies l'après-midi dans le verger, mûres à point et gorgées de soleil)  
Les vins:  
Fendant ( de nos vignes, précise Victor)  
Rouge du Jura voisin.

L'ambiance est joyeuse. A la fin du repas tous s'appellent par leur prénom. Puis on débouche deux bouteilles de champagne. On porte des toasts à Cé, un peu intimidé, et qui se voit obligé, bien qu'il n'en ait ni le goût ni l'habitude, d'en boire deux coupes. Puis tous passent au salon. Cé, sur qui le champagne commence à faire effet, trébuche, se rattrape en s'appuyant sur une chaise et la fait tomber avec fracas. Confus il la ramasse mais le père De Lacey a dressé l'oreille:- Élisabeth, vous avez un piano ici ?  
- Oui, comment le savez-vous ? - Lorsque la chaise est tombée, j'ai entendu vibrer en résonance les cordes du piano. - Jouez-vous de cet instrument ?

- Oui, à Paris, il y a un peu plus de trois ans, nous avions un piano et je n'étais pas mauvais pianiste mais victimes d'un escroc et de la politique, nous avons tout perdu et nous nous sommes réfugiés près d'Ingolstadt. La musique me manquait, alors, au prix de sacrifices, Félix m'a acheté un violon. J'ai appris à en jouer à force de persévérance mais mon véritable instrument reste le piano.

Après un instant elle demanda:-Seriez-vous encore capable d'en jouer ?

- J'aimerai essayer.

Élisabeth se leva, conduisit Honoré près du piano où il s'installa sur la banquette. Ils firent silence.

De Lacey ouvrit le couvercle du piano, puis caressa les touches de l'instrument tant regretté avec une infinie douceur, comme tout à l'heure pour le visage de Cé. Puis il monta des gammes pour se délier les doigts, prenant de l'assurance à chaque octave. Il égrena quelques arpèges puis il resta un moment immobile, les mains suspendues au dessus du clavier, le temps de quelques battements de cœur. Et ce fut comme un miracle lorsqu'il commença l'andante du 21ème concerto pour piano de Mozart. Cé se redressa; c'était le 1er air qu'il avait entendu jouer par Élisabeth. Chacun retenait son souffle. Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient affaire à un véritable artiste.

Quand il s'arrêta Élisabeth lui demanda:- Et comment après toutes ces années pouvez-vous jouer encore comme cela ?

- Je voyais le clavier dans mon esprit et connaissant les partitions je pianotais sur le bord de la table. - Vous connaissez donc des partitions par cœur?

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Connaissez-vous ceci ? dit-elle en s'installant sur la banquette à côté d'Honoré et commence à jouer.

Honoré répond:- Oui je la connais, c'est la sonate à quatre mains en ré majeur. A son tour il posa ses mains sur le clavier et la sonate emplit l'espace.

- Père,dit Félix lorsqu'ils eurent fini je ne savais pas que le piano vous manquait à ce point. - Je ne voulais pas accentuer tes remords concernant notre condition présente. Cé:- J'avais en effet remarqué ces gestes, parfois accompagnés d'un fredonnement, que vous faisiez quand vous étiez seul, et que j'ai retrouvés en vous regardant jouer.  
Élisabeth se lève:- quelqu'un veut-il boire quelque chose ?  
Cyprien se lève à son tour:- mes amis, il se fait tard, je dois vous quitter, j'ai encore du chemin à faire pour rentrer à Genève, et demain j'ai des rendez-vous. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et vous remercie pour cette agréable soirée. Au revoir.  
Il s'en va. Victor fait remarquer qu'en effet il est tard et qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Chacun regagne sa chambre.

Le lendemain Victor se leva tôt comme à son habitude. En revenant des écuries il trouva sur la table du salon le journal qu'on lui avait apporté. Il relut plusieurs fois l'article du journal avec des sentiments partagés. Il alla ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, le laissant négligemment traîner sur un coin de la table. Le gros titre sautait aux yeux: «Un procès hors norme »  
La petite servante Ilse qui entrait pour faire le ménage de la veille, remarqua le gros titre du journal, le déplia et lut ce qui était inscrit:

Un jeune et brillant avocat, plaidant en cour d'assise pour la première fois, arracha un être bizarre des mains de la justice (...)

La suite lui apprit que cet être était accusé du meurtre du jeune William. Peu à peu Ilse réalisa que la créature en question était ce Cé qui vivait dans la maison. Pensant alors à Justine, qu'elle remplaçait, une autre de ses victimes, déjà mal à l'aise à sa vue, sachant ce qu'il avait fait, était prise de crainte. Quand elle aperçut Victor, elle courut vers lui un peu affolée

- Monsieur Victor! Je veux vous donner mes huit jours mais j'aimerai plutôt partir tout de suite.

- Mais pourquoi ma petite Ilse ?

- Le grand gars me fait peur et encore plus depuis que j'ai lu le journal... - Pourtant je t'asssure qu'il est inoffensif.

- Peut-être mais je veux m'en aller, je veux m'en aller...

- Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu peux partir tout de suite mais je te règle quand-même tes huit jours et un petit quelque chose en plus. Je te donnerai aussi de bons certificats et je te recommanderai si on me demande des renseignements.

- Merci Monsieur Victor. Sur ce elle s'enfuit en lui faisant une petite révérence.

Cé avait passé une nuit sans rêves. La veille il n'avait pas fermé les volets de sa chambre et fut réveillé par les rayons du Soleil. Ce n'était plus l'obscurité de la cellule.

Les De Lacey restèrent quatre jours à Belrive, pendant lesquels Honoré fit la connaissance d'Alphonse, qui descendait de sa chambre quand Cé était aux champs. Les deux hommes s'entendaient bien et avaient de nombreuses conversations sur tout les sujets, mais par un accord tacite ils évitaient de parler de Cé, tant leurs positions étaient antagonistes. Quand Honoré n'était pas avec Alphonse il devisait avec Élisabeth qui l'interrogeait sur Paris, ses monuments: le Louvre, Le Palais-Royal, les Tuileries, la mode parisienne. Il lui parlait des personnes qu'il fréquentait , des soirées passées chez l'un ou chez l'autre, soirées ou souvent on le priait de jouer. Parfois, lorsqu' Élisabeth était occupée il se mettait au piano et jouait ses morceaux préférées. Félix, lui, ne quittait pratiquement pas Victor, parlant jardinage et Ingolstadt, leurs caractères respectifs s'accordant parfaitement.

Un après-midi, alors qu'Honoré De Lacey revenait d'une de ces promenades avec Alphonse, guidé par celui-ci il se rendit au salon où Élisabeth, assise devant le piano, interprétait un morceau de musique. Elle sourit à Honoré et lui dit:

- Neuvième sonate de Mozart.

- Oui, je la connais. J'étais là quand Mozart la jouât pour la première fois à Paris.

De saisissement Élisabeth laissa retomber sa main sur le clavier, y plaquant un tonitruant faux accord. - Comment? Vous avez entendu Mozart en personne?

- Oui, je l'ai entendu. Et même vu. A cette époque mes yeux étaient encore de fidèles serviteurs.

- Ah!... Vous ne m'avez encore pas dit ce qui vous est arrivé. Serait-il indiscret de vous le demander?

- Je vous ai narré comment, à la suite d'une trahison, nous avons été obligés de fuir et de nous cacher des autorités lancées à notre recherche, avec peu d'argent à notre disposition. L'angoisse, la fatigue, la faim parfois, je ne sais quoi, un jour je perdis connaissance. Lorsque je revins à moi j'avais tout le côté droit à moitié paralysé et je ne voyais plus clair. Un médecin appelé à mon chevet déclara que j'avais eu un afflux de sang au cerveau et qu'il me fallait du repos. Après quelques jours la paralysie disparut mais je restais aveugle. Cela s'était passé en 1779, un an après avoir vu Mozart.

- Parlez-moi de lui. Comment était-il?

- Je l'avais déjà vu lors de sa tournée européenne, en 1763. Les foules accouraient pour voir ce petit bonhomme de cinq ans, avec sa perruque poudrée, son petit habit rouge soutaché d'or, ses petits doigts courant avec agilité sur les touches. Les salons se l'arrachaient pour des soirées privées.

- A-t-il joué chez vous?

- Non hélas. Mais j'ai assisté chez d'autres à un de ses concerts. En 1778, quand il a joué cette neuvième sonate, il était presque ignoré. Si l'on se déplaçait volontiers pour voir et entendre un petit prodige de cinq ans un jeune homme de vingt ans n'intéressait presque plus personne, même si sa musique passionnait toujours autant. Quand même, un de mes amis le reçut et c'est ainsi que je le vis pour la dernière fois. Maintenant, à l'écart de tout comme je l'étais, je ne sais plus ce qu'il en est de lui. - Il est retourné en Autriche, à Vienne ou à Salzbourg. Mais je pense qu'il reviendra encore à Paris.

Cé était un affamé de lecture, qui lui donnait une ouverture sur ce monde qui ne connaissait pas autrement.

Il se rendait fréquemment dans la bibliothèque sise dans l'aile droite du manoir, soit pour y lire sur place soit pour emprunter un ouvrage qu'il lisait le soir dans sa chambre à lumière d'une bougie. Le deuxième jour du séjour des De Lacey, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Honoré, qui caressait le dos relié des livres tout au long des rayonnages.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je reviendrai plus tard. - Non, restez, vous ne me dérangez-pas. Bien au contraire, vous allez pouvoir me faire un grand plaisir. Je ne peux bien entendu pas lire ces livres, mais j'aime cette odeur du papier et du cuir des reliures. Et je me souviens bien de ceux que j'ai lus, au temps où mes yeux pouvaient voir. Dites-moi les titres de ceux que je toucherai, ma mémoire fera le reste.

- Je peux faire plus et mieux, si vous le désirez. Je peux vous en faire la lecture, chaque fois que j'en aurai le temps.

- Donnez-moi juste le titre, je le chercherai pour vous.

Et c'est ainsi que se noua entre l'homme et la créature un lien intellectuel qui se renforcerait à mesure que l'homme découvrirait la subtilité de l'esprit de la créature. Cé lut ainsi des extraits de Montaigne, Homère, La Fontaine...ouvrages qu'il se promit de lire plus tard en entier.

Quand les De Lacey repartirent, ce fut en se promettant de garder le contact et de s'écrire le plus souvent possible. Comme la rentrée universitaire approchait. Clerval décida de repartir avec eux ainsi le voyage leur paraîtrait moins long.

…

_Mes chers amis,_

_Nous vous remercions, mon fils et moi, de l'accueil chaleureux que vous nous avez réservé. _

_Nous avons trouvé chez vous et auprès de vous une amitié qui nous avait cruellement manqué pendant ces années d'exil. Dans notre détresse vous avez été comme une ancre de secours._

_Nous avons trouvé auprès de vous des personnages aussi attachant que divers. _

_Si, comme nous l'espérons, notre situation s'améliore, nous aimerions vous rendre une visite mais cette fois avec Agathe et Safie. _

_Pendant ces quelques jours de voyage nous avons approfondi nos liens avec Henry Clerval qui nous a promis, pendant qu'il serait à Ingolstadt, qu'il nous rendrait de fréquentes visites. _

_Encore une fois je vous renouvelle mes remerciements. Je souhaite aux jeunes mariés une vie longue et heureuse et beaucoup d'enfants pour égayer votre magnifique domaine._

_Vos amis Félix et Honoré De Lacey ._

_Post-scriptum: Mes meilleures salutations à votre père Alphonse._


	21. Chapter 21

Un jour de printemps, ayant travaillé tous deux côte à côte, fatigué, Victor s'assit dans l'herbe.

Cé étant resté debout, Victor lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

De tout l'hiver, ils ne s'étaient adressé que quelques mots à peine. Durant tout ce temps, il avait été gêné, se sentant coupable, voyant des regards défavorables se poser sur lui seul Henry était resté son confident et il n'avait osé descendre trop souvent à Genève. Écoutant le calme de la nature, il sentait que le moment était venu d'avouer enfin à sa créature des pensées qu'il avait jusqu'alors gardées pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi en gardant ce mutisme.

-Il y a longtemps, dit-il, que je voulais te parler mais je n'en trouvais pas le courage. J'ai toujours été distant avec toi. Je ne suis pas venu te voir en prison lorsque tu en avais besoin. Mais...depuis que tu as avoué la vérité au tribunal, je me sens en paix maintenant. C'est une vérité que j'aurais pu ne jamais apprendre si la-haut en Ecosse je ne t'avais pas convaincu de me rejoindre ici à Belrive. Je ne regrette pas ce geste. Tu n'es plus le Démon qui hantait mes nuits. Il triturait un brin d'herbe. Je dois te dire aussi quelque chose que je n'osait avouer à haute voix. Il prit une inspiration:

- J'ai été responsable de ton malheur et du mien, c'est vrai, je le reconnais.

- Je te remercie de te reconnaître comme responsable, répondit-il tout bas. Mais c'est sous le coup de la colère et de la misère que j'ai voulu t'accabler. C'est ce qui m'a fait dire les méchancetés que j'avais regrettées ensuite car malgré tout cela tu m'as amené avec toi. Comment aurais-je pu t'en reparler ? Qu'aurais-tu alors pensé ? Que je le faisais pour attirer tes faveurs ?

Tu n'es pas venu me voir lorsque j'étais en prison, c'est vrai. Mais tu as fait quelque chose qui valait bien une visite. Tu t'es considéré comme un père pour moi, dans cette lettre.

Il sortit un papier plié d'une enveloppe.

L'avait-il gardé tout ce temps sur lui ? se demanda Victor.

Ils restèrent silencieux, regardant la chaîne des Alpes se découpant sur un ciel parsemé de nuages diffus. - Tu m'as accueilli mais lorsque tu ne seras plus là que deviendrais-je ? Quelle est la durée de vie d'un homme?

- Environs 70 ans et un peu plus parfois. Victor se retint de répondre à la première question, il ne savait que dire.

La Créature regarda Victor:- Combien de temps puis-je vivre ?

Tenait-il vraiment à savoir la réponse ? Apparemment. De toute façon, il se devait de la lui donner. Alors Victor soupira et répondit d'une voix lasse:- Je ne le sais qu'approximativement. Je ne peux en être sûr mais ton espérance de vie est probablement plus longue que la mienne ou celle d'Élisabeth car ton corps...ne vieillit pas au même rythme que le nôtre. Je sais bien que cela est triste en un sens car tu nous survivras mais je ne peux revenir en arrière.

Ainsi donc il devrai voir mourir ceux qu'il avait appris à aimer. Élisabeth, Victor, Clerval...

Mais lui, que deviendrait-il? Victor ne lui avait pas répondu et il n'insisterait pas. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, cachant son chagrin.

- Élisabeth le sait-elle?

- Non, elle l'ignore.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela? se dit-il. Puis il entendit Victor dire à mi-voix, comme s'il avait entendu sa question informulée :

- Je suis désolé, c'est que je pensais que la vie était une chose précieuse.

Cé lui dit:-Je ne t'en veux pas. Son regard se perdait dans le lointain.


	22. Chapter 22

7 ans s'étaient écoulés. Clerval s'était associé avec Cyprien à Genève. Au domaine Élisabeth et Victor avaient eu deux beaux enfants, Willie et Rosalie, âgés de 4 et 5 ans. Willie était blond comme les blés et avait les yeux aussi foncés que ses cheveux étaient clairs, et Rosalie avait de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés comme ceux de Victor à son âge. Elle avait hérité des yeux bleus d'Élisabeth et sa peau était d'un blanc de nacre. Ernest avait beaucoup grandi, à 24 ans il en était à sa cinquième année d'études à Ingolstadt et ne revenait que pour les vacances.

Un après-midi alors que Victor travaillait aux vignes avec Cé il se blessa assez gravement à la jambe et, hurlant, s'écroula. Cé accourut en entendant ses cris et le trouva étendu sur le sol, gémissant. Victor ne pouvant se relever, et comme il vit que même soutenu il ne pourrait marcher, il le transporta dans ses bras jusqu'au manoir. Victor avait vu sa créature se pencher vers lui, s'était senti soulevé, avait fermé les yeux et s'était évanoui. Cé appela à l'aide. Une domestique accourut, vit Victor blessé et inconscient et en criant partit chercher sa maîtresse. La créature entra dans la maison, monta les escaliers et déposa Victor sur son lit. Élisabeth affolée par les cris de la domestique entra dans la chambre. Voyant Victor sans connaissance sur le lit elle s'exclama :

- Mon Dieu ! Victor ! Que s'est-il passé ? - Il s'est blessé, répondit Cé en désignant la plaie ouverte.

Lui et Élisabeth restèrent dans un coin de la chambre pendant que Marie lavait la plaie avec de l'eau chaude et faisait un bandage avec un linge propre.

Les jours passaient et la plaie semblait cicatriser. Cependant Victor restait pâle et fiévreux. Élisabeth venait quelques heures chaque jour veiller sur lui et lui prenait tristement la main.

Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il n'avait pas su le lui montrer suffisamment.

C'est vraiment trop bête, pensait-il, de rester au lit avec une blessure par une si belle saison.

Elle lui répétait que non, qu'il se trompait, que ça ne faisait rien et qu'elle l'aimait aussi, qu'il allait se rétablir. Clerval revenait fréquemment prendre des nouvelles. Ils avaient fait venir un médecin qui avait recommandé de laver la plaie et de changer le bandage régulièrement. Il prescrivit quelques gouttes de Laudanum à diluer dans un verre d'eau.

Pendant la journée Alphonse, Élisabeth et parfois Clerval veillaient tour à tour à son chevet et quelquefois, lorsque personne ne pouvait y être, Cé venait à son tour. Ce n'est pas grand chose, pensait-il. Et que deviendrai-je sans toi ?

Mais c'était surtout la nuit, lorsque la maisonnée entière était endormie, qu'il restait le plus longtemps.

Il veillait ainsi une grande partie de la nuit, assis à côté du lit de Victor, ne sachant trop que faire. Nuit après nuit il revenait ainsi. Victor était brûlant de fièvre et demandait de l'eau. Il lui en rapportait, le redressait et le faisait boire, dans le noir. Nyctalope, pour lui l'obscurité n'existait pas, ses yeux captaient la moindre parcelle de lumière et se coloraient d'un éclat doré. Victor n'avait plus la force de parler que pour demander à boire, à peine conscient de qui lui en apportait. La journée sa fièvre le faisait délirer. Henry et Élisabeth se soutenaient l'un l'autre dans leur chagrin. Elle regardait chaque jour son mari mourir un peu plus, impuissante, et Rosalie pleurait et demandait à voir son père. Élisabeth avait cédé une ou deux fois mais désormais l'état de Victor ne le permettait plus. Henry essayait d'occuper les enfants en les promenant et leur parlait doucement.

Élisabeth avait envoyé une courte lettre à Ernest, lui enjoignant de revenir à Genève :

_Mon cher Ernest,_

_Victor s'est blessé il y a trois jours alors qu'il travaillait aux vignes avec Cé, qui l'a porté jusqu'à son lit. Nous avons soigné sa plaie mais malgré cela son état s'est aggravé. Je crains pour sa vie. Dès que tu recevras cette lettre prépare tes affaires et rejoins-nous à Belrive._

_Élisabeth._

Les jours suivant, quand Cé venait dans la journée voir Victor, il le trouvait la plupart du temps délirant, mais avec parfois des périodes de lucidité où il le regardait de ses yeux brillants de fièvre. Lui restait à côté sans rien dire et supportait ses exclamations et ses invectives quand la fièvre prenait le dessus : C'est toi, démon, disait-il. Tu es venu me chercher pour m'emmener avec toi. Ah ! L'enfer est si proche, je le sens qui brûle à mes pieds, qui brûle dans mon corps. Mon Dieu, ayez pitié de moi, venez à mon secours. Dans ses délires, il sentait la vie s'éloigner de lui. Les sons qu'il entendait étaient déformés, s'étirant vers le grave. Les couleurs s'effaçaient, il ne restait que le noir et blanc de la mort.

Puis il appelait Elisabeth, désespéré : Non, sauve-moi, sauve-moi ! Elle venait, les larmes aux yeux, et la Créature se retirait sans rien dire dans le jardin. Il subissait les regards mauvais d'Alphonse qui le tenait pour responsable de l'accident de Victor et l'accablait du regard. Clerval le remarquait mais ne pouvait rien dire de son attitude. Alphonse avait toujours considéré la Créature comme étant le spectre de leur malheur et de leur désespoir, un démon à chasser avant qu'il n'en apporte davantage. Or rien ne s'était produit, tout se passait dans son imagination malade. Il avait toléré sa présence et gardé ses pensées pour lui, dans l'ombre. Mais Victor alité, il avait repris ses droits sur la direction du domaine et Élisabeth, bien que tenace, ne pouvait se dresser trop longtemps contre l'autorité de son père adoptif. Ce qui accentuait sa tristesse. Alphonse néanmoins s'avérait être un bon grand-père pour les enfants mais avait gardé tout son côté sombre et sa haine maîtrisée jusqu'alors dirigée contre la Créature. Cé tentait de l'éviter et restait au jardin. Le jardinier était mort depuis deux ans et il avait repris ses fonctions, en plus de l'aide qu'il apportait à Victor. Jamais le potager et le jardin n'avaient été si bien entretenus, et tous au domaine trouvaient son travail irréprochable.

Un bel après-midi ensoleillé, alors que Clerval était à son chevet, Victor mourut dans son sommeil. Henry avait écouté son souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus espacé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus. Son ami était parti,tandis qu'il lui tenait la main. Il dit simplement à Élisabeth : c'est fini. Elle pleura en regardant le corps de son mari.

Elle ne prévint pas immédiatement son père mais vint chercher Cé au jardin.

- Tu dois venir maintenant, lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Il comprit tout de suite. Ils le laissèrent seul au chevet de Victor, laissant la porte entrebâillée. Devant le corps inerte de son créateur il se retint de pleurer.

Il lui prit la main, caressa ses cheveux bruns, le regarda et pensa que cette fois il était vraiment orphelin.

Il ne put rester longtemps devant son corps sans vie. Il sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers et quitta la maison. Élisabeth fit un mouvement vers lui mais Henry la retint et dit tout bas :

- Laissons-le, il a besoin d'être seul pour le moment.

Ne voyant plus rien de ce qui l'entourait il passa sans les remarquer et se dirigea vers les bois. Caché dans l'ombre du grand chêne au tronc noueux, il se mit finalement à pleurer. Il n'avait désormais plus aucun lien avec d'autre créature vivante. Il se sentit à nouveau étranger à ce monde. Sa tristesse lui inspirait ces sombres pensées, il ne pouvait lutter contre elles.

Puis vint la veillée funèbre. Tour à tour, Élisabeth, Alphonse et Henry veillèrent sur le corps de Victor.

La Créature, elle, restait à l'écart, Alphonse ne lui aurait pas permis de revenir auprès de son corps. Mais lorsqu'il se retira après son tour de veille, Élisabeth, qui restait avec Clerval, l'envoya chercher Cé. Il était assis derrière la cabane en bois du jardinier. Il regardait les insectes butiner les fleurs, absent et abattu. Alphonse lui signifiait de plus en plus ouvertement ce qu'il pensait de sa présence au domaine. Henry le découvrit enfin, sujet à ces sombres pensées. - Viens avec moi et Élisabeth veiller Victor, Alphonse est parti. Ils veillèrent alors tous trois. Ernest était revenu mais trop tard, son frère était déjà mort depuis la veille.

Il n'assista qu'à son enterrement.

Tout de noir vêtue, Élisabeth tenait ses deux enfants par la main et leur expliquait calmement que leur père était parti loin au ciel, qu'il y était heureux maintenant et qu'il les regardait de là-haut. La Créature n'était pas présente dans le petit cimetière mais de l'orée du bois il pouvait voir leurs formes lointaines devant la tombe. Alphonse avait exigé qu'il reste au jardin, loin de la cérémonie. Puis plus tard, après l'enterrement, il eut une discussion emportée avec Élisabeth :

- Victor mort il n'est plus question que cette créature démoniaque demeure au domaine. Il doit partir.

Je ne pourrai supporter plus longtemps sa présence ici. Ce à quoi elle se força à répondre : - Il partira, père, puisque tu le demande. Mais laisse-nous le soin de trouver un nouveau jardinier, nous avons encore besoin de lui au domaine pour l'instant.

- J'exige qu'il parte immédiatement.

Elle lui répondit d'une voix calme: - Il ne peut pas partir si soudainement, mais je peux le faire loger dans la cabane du jardinier, ainsi tu ne le verras plus dans la maison.

A la fin de cette discussion avec son père elle était parvenue à lui arracher ce compromis.

Alphonse avait déjà exclus Cé des repas familiaux depuis quelques jours.

Un soir la Créature, fort triste, vint voir Élisabeth qui se trouvait seule dans le salon.

- Puisque Victor est mort il me faut partir. Je n'ai plus la moindre attache ici désormais. - Et crois-tu que j'en ai moi-même?, dit-elle douloureusement.

- Tu en as bien plus que moi... Alphonse est ton père et tu as tes enfants à t'occuper. Nous sommes tous deux tristes de sa mort mais je vois bien qu'elle a brisé le lien qui nous réunissait tous.

Père adoptif, pensait-elle.-Non, Cé, je ne peux pas être d'accord. Tu as toi aussi une place dans cette maison et le jardin est magnifique, il n'a jamais été aussi fleuri... Tout le domaine en est fier. Et les enfants ont besoin de toi.

- Élisabeth, je ne pourrai contredire l'autorité de ton père plus longtemps, s'il décide que je parte, je le ferai.

S'il a continué à ne voir en moi que le côté monstrueux, il n'a pas tort. Je resterai toujours un être anti-naturel, une créature qui a désormais perdu le seul lien légitime qui la rattachait à cette famille. - Oh, ne dit pas cela, Alphonse est seulement fou de désespoir, il n'a toujours vu que la mort depuis que je suis enfant et qu'il m'a adoptée. Il y a des liens plus subtils et plus profonds que ceux de ces catégories. Tu le sais. Ce sont les liens de l'amitié, elle brise toutes les frontières. S'il te plaît, restes pour moi. Tu as été accepté depuis longtemps au domaine, mais qu'adviendrait-il de toi si tu venais à partir ? Comment vivras-tu au-dehors ? Qui saurait voir en toi ce que tu es vraiment, quelqu'un de doux et de sensible ? - Il me suffit pour cela et depuis bien longtemps qu'une seule personne le reconnaisse en moi et m'ait accepté comme ami, malgré tout, pour m'aider à survivre au-dehors. Tu es la première qui l'ait fait, un soir pluvieux, je ne pourrai l'oublier. Car je sais alors que pour au moins une personne je compte comme un ami et non comme... un monstre. Et cela me donnerai la force d'affronter la cruauté du reste du monde. - Ce que tu dis est très beau et juste mais, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, si tu pars... tu mourras, toi aussi, seul, et tu ne seras secouru par personne. Restes, et tu vivras encore longtemps, entouré de notre affection. La petite Rosalie, qui avait entendu qu'il était question du départ de son grand ami, arriva en courant, Willie sur ses pas, qui attendit dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

-Je ne veux pas que Cé parte ! Elle pleurait et serrait ses petits bras autour de la jambe de la Créature. Il s'accroupit et prit délicatement Rosalie dans ses bras et, regardant ses jolis yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de sa mère et caressant ses cheveux noirs et bouclés, envahi de tendresse, il leva les yeux vers Élisabeth et lui dit : - Tu as raison pour l'amitié. Tant que ces liens existeront je ne partirai pas, pas encore.

Et il resta au domaine, logeant dans la cabane du jardinier, hors de la vue d'Alphonse, mais recevant régulièrement la visite des enfants, parfois celle d'Élisabeth ou plus rarement celle de Clerval, pris par ses obligations professionnelles.

Lorsque les enfants étaient couchés, parfois il pensait:-Il y a longtemps j'aurais pu demander à Victor de me créer une créature femelle mais elle-même m'aurait rejeté à cause de mon aspect et puis nous aurions eu des enfants nous ressemblant, paraissant aux yeux des autres aussi monstrueux que nous. Quel avenir leur aurions-nous préparé ? Ce que j'ai souffert ils le souffriraient eux-mêmes. Je ne veux pas me charger de cette responsabilité, je préfère rester seul.

La santé d'Alphonse déclinait, son âge avancé, sa dépendance à l'alcool délabraient sa santé de plus en plus.

Il avait quand même des moments de lucidité au cours desquels il demandait si le monstre était déjà parti. Élisabeth trouvait à chaque fois un prétexte pour justifier son maintien « provisoire » : nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de jardinier disponible ou : il ne voulait pas rester le soir au domaine ou : il n'était pas assez compétent ou :- Il ne connaissait rien aux vignes... Et Alphonse bougonnait, mais n'insistait pas.

Ainsi passa près d'un an. Alphonse usé par la vie mourut. Élisabeth dut prolonger sa période de deuil. Cé revint loger au manoir à la grande joie des enfants. Élisabeth trouvait un réconfort en sa présence mais plus encore dans les visites répétées et de plus en plus fréquentes d'Henry Clerval. Le tendre sentiment que ce dernier éprouvait secrètement pour elle éclata alors au grand jour et elle, se laissant envelopper par cet amour, en ressentit bientôt autant pour lui. Ils décidèrent d'unir leurs deux destinées à la fin du deuil.

Par la suite ils eurent eux aussi deux beaux enfants et ce fut une grande et heureuse famille qui fit les beaux jours de Belrive.

Le Léman scintillant, le Mont-Blanc impassible,  
Composent le décor de leur bonheur paisible  
Sous l'œil d'un doux géant qui sait être discret,  
Cachant aux étrangers le poids de leur secret.  
La pauvre créature au destin incertain,  
Chassée par les gens "bien" voyant en lui un diable,  
Grâce à l'humanité que montrèrent certains,  
Trouva sur son chemin une main secourable.


	23. Chapter 23

**Deuxième partie**

Entre l'année 1788, où se sont déroulés les événements décrits dans la première partie de cette histoire : l'arrivée de Cé à Belrive, son arrestation, son jugement, etc... et l'an 1796, où se situe la fin de l'épilogue, il s'était passé en Europe, et notamment en France, d'autres événements qui, à l'instar d'une vague qui vient déposer sur une plage des débris provenant de bien plus loin dans la mer, ont finalement influé sur le destin des personnages.

Le lendemain du procès Cyprien se rendit à l'Hôtel de Ville de Genève et introduisit une demande de citoyenneté suisse pour Cé, craignant que la rancune du Procureur ne le pousse à demander son expulsion, arguant du fait qu'il était « né » à Ingolstadt, en Bavière. Cyprien basa sa demande sur le motif que Victor, reconnu comme son créateur-père, était citoyen genevois. Ainsi reconnu Suisse, Cé bénéficiait de l'égalité civile reconnue par la loi de 1781 accordant les mêmes droits aux non-natifs qu'aux natifs et abolissant l'Ancien Régime (bien que la noblesse suisse eut appelé au secours le Roi de France Louis XVI dont les troupes assiégèrent Genève en Juillet 1782 jusqu'à sa reddition et restaurèrent l'Ancien Régime, la loi resta appliquée).

Le plus difficile fut d'établir son état-civil : nom, prénom, et date de naissance. L'officier d'état-civil et Cyprien se mirent d'accord : le jour du procès qui vit proclamer l'innocence de la créature appelée Cé à cette occasion étant la Saint Gilles, il fut administrativement inscrit comme Gilles Cé. Se basant sur son développement physique il fut convenu qu'il était âgé de vingt-quatre ans et serait ainsi né le 23 novembre 1765. Cé n'était plus une « créature » mais bel et bien citoyen de la bonne ville de Genève.

Entre 1785 et 1789 une crise économique sévissait en Suisse mais ne toucha pas Belrive et ses commensaux qui pouvaient vivre en autarcie, mais prépara les esprits à la Révolution Française qui éclata un an après notre première partie, laquelle révolution ne produira ses effets en Suisse qu'en 1793-1794 et mettra définitivement fin à l'Ancien Régime, avec l'établissement d'une indépendance des Cantons. Ces bouleversements politiques étaient suivis de près à Belrive et suscitaient d'âpres conversations entre Henry, Victor, Élisabeth et Cyprien. Cé écoutait la plupart du temps en silence mais il lui arrivait de prendre la parole pour défendre les principes de la Révolution.

- Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité, disait-il, sont les mots les plus beaux du monde. Moi qui ai souffert de leurs contraires je puis vous dire que les entendre c'est comme le bruit d'une source pour celui qui a soif. Rien que pour eux, si je n'étais pas citoyen suisse, je voudrais être citoyen français.

Après le décès de Victor en 1795 et la période de deuil consécutive, Clerval et Élisabeth se marièrent à l'été 1796. L'année suivante vit la naissance de Catherine.

En 1798 Genève fut intégrée à la République Française, à la satisfaction de Cé et des gens du commun, mais ils déchantèrent rapidement.

En effet, dans toute l'Europe, les monarchies se dressèrent contre la France et les idées nouvelles. Le Consulat décréta la conscription de tous les hommes en âge de se battre. Cela concerna aussi les États ou territoires nouvellement intégrés. Belrive fut ainsi touchée. Une proclamation affichée sur la porte de l'Hôtel de Ville de Genève officialisa cette conscription.

Élisabeth était affolée. Elle était de nouveau enceinte.

- Henry, qu'allons-nous faire ? Que vais-je faire ? Moi enceinte, avec les trois enfants à m'occuper, que va devenir le domaine si toi et Cé devez partir ? Mon Dieu, et si tu te faisais tuer ou même blesser ! Une seconde fois perdre celui que j'aime... J'en deviendrais folle ! Quoi ? Pourquoi ce malheur encore ? - Du calme, Élisabeth. Je ne suis ni mort ni blessé. Je vais aller voir Cyprien, peut-être aura-t-il une idée qui nous permettra d'échapper à la conscription.

- En ce qui me concerne, dit Cé, pas question que j'aille à l'armée. Je ne veux pas être amené à tuer, même des ennemis. Je ne sais que trop comme l'on peut en souffrir.

- Grand et fort comme tu es, dit Henry en tentant de plaisanter pour dédramatiser la situation, tu ne serais certainement pas dans l'infanterie mais dans l'artillerie. Les canons ne seraient que des jouets pour toi. Mais Cé continua sérieusement :- Et quelle différence cela fait-il, entre tuer de loin sans voir qui on tue, et tuer face à face ? Non, je m'y refuse absolument. Je préférerais retourner à la vie sauvage dans la forêt. - Ne nous emballons pas, voyons d'abord Cyprien.

Une grande effervescence régnait au Cabinet. Cyprien venait de recevoir l'ordre de se présenter au Quartier Général de l'Armée de la République, avec le grade de lieutenant, pour y servir comme coordinateur des forces auxiliaires suisses. La Providence semblait s'être favorablement penchée sur les deux hommes car ainsi Henry put, sur intervention de Cyprien, être considéré comme exploitant agricole et fournisseur des armées, ce qui justifiait sa mobilisation sur place et son maintien à Belrive. Quant à Cé, il n'y avait pratiquement rien à faire, sinon à essayer de s'arranger sur place.

- Il va donc falloir que j'aille me cacher, comme je l'avais prévu, dans la forêt. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, c'est encore la belle saison, je vais me faire une cabane dans un endroit que je connais et qui est pratiquement inaccessible sauf à moi.

- Ne nous précipitons pas, dit Clerval. Pour l'instant tu n'as qu'à rester le jour dans la maison, tu ne sortiras que la nuit, ce qui ne doit pas te gêner. Si on nous interroge à ton sujet nous dirons que tu as fui la conscription. Tu ne seras d'ailleurs pas le seul dans ce cas, je puis te l'assurer. Nous aviserons par la suite ce qu'il faudra faire, en fonction des circonstances. Attendons-donc pour l'instant, qui vivra verra. Ainsi firent-ils, et cela paraissait devoir durer, au prix de cette contrainte. Cependant, un jour, cette période de grâce prit fin avec l'arrivée d'une escouade de soldats français, commandée par un jeune sous-lieutenant, encore imberbe, presque un enfant.

Il se présenta à la porte du manoir et demanda à parler au maître de maison. Henry étant occupé aux étables, ce fut Élisabeth qui le reçut.

- Madame, lui dit-il, j'ai un ordre de réquisition pour nous loger, moi et mes quinze hommes. Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

- Vous avez dû remarquer, en arrivant au domaine, presque à l'orée du bois, une maisonnette. C'était la maison du jardinier. Elle devrait suffire pour vous et vos hommes, si vous n'êtes pas trop attachés au confort.

- Cela devrait leur suffire, Madame, ce sont des soldats habitués à vivre à la dure. Mais il serait malséant que moi je m'en accommode. Aussi je vous prie respectueusement de me donner gîte dans une de vos chambres.

- Ainsi sera-t- il fait, je vous demande seulement le temps de vous la préparer, dit-elle, l'angoisse au cœur.

Que faire avec Cé actuellement dans la maison ?

- Quand l'officier se fut retiré elle courut chercher Clerval et Cé pour décider quoi faire. - C'est simple, dit Cé. Je vais, comme je l'avais prévu, aller me cacher dans la forêt. Je saurai encore m'y débrouiller, je crois. - Tous les deux jours nous t'apporterons de quoi te nourrir. Tu n'auras qu'à nous indiquer un lieu de rencontre sûr. Quelqu'un sur qui nous pourrons compter y sera.

Cé quitta donc ainsi la maison mais resta, invisible, dans les parages. Cette retraite dans la forêt n'était pas improvisée. En effet, sans rien en dire à personne, à la fois pour s'amuser et de peur des indiscrétions, il l'avait préparée dans les circonstances que voici :

A un quart de lieue de l'orée de la forêt qui jouxtait le domaine, au cours de ses promenades solitaires, pendant les années de paix, dans une partie de la chênaie assez touffue, il s'était trouvé devant une singularité végétale : une sorte de muraille épaisse de ronciers aux longues épines enchevêtrées, haute de neuf pieds, aussi ferme que de la pierre. Ce mur, obstacle infranchissable, s'étendait sur sa droite et sur sa gauche. Il en fit le tour, et c'était bien d'un tour qu'il s'agissait, car cette formation était circulaire, avec un diamètre d'une trentaine de pieds. Cé était intrigué. Était-ce un rond plein aussi compact en tous ses points, ou une ceinture enserrant...quoi ? La hauteur de cette haie, si haie il y avait, l'empêchait de voir au delà. Pensif, une fois rentré au domaine, il alla demander à un vieux journalier s'il pouvait lui donner quelques renseignements. - Ah, lui répondit celui-ci, c'est le Rond de Satan, ou le Cercle du Diable, ou encore l'Arène des Sorciers, comme on l'appelle par ici. C'est un lieu maudit et personne ne s'en approche. On dit que des gens qui y étaient allé voir ont disparu à jamais. Mais bon, on dit, on dit, mais on ne cite jamais personne. Alors... Mais de toute façon, qu'on y croie ou non, on s'en tient à l'écart. Si j'étais vous, le Grand Gars, je ferais bien de m'en tenir aussi éloigné.

Cé décida de résoudre cette énigme : - Si je ne peux pas voir à travers je vais regarder par dessus. En grimpant sur les basses branches d'un arbre je devrais voir à quelques toises.

Il emporta une petite scie à main et une hachette, pour le cas échéant se dégager la vue.

Près de la formation roncière il y avait un grand chêne plusieurs fois centenaire dont les basses branches étaient aisément accessibles. Une fois juché dessus il lui fallut cependant couper quelques rameau et petites branches mais il eut ainsi une vue surplombante et comprit ce dont il s'agissait.

Au quatorzième siècle, au temps de l'occupation autrichienne, on avait construit à cet endroit une tour de guet dont tout le monde, depuis, avait oublié l'existence, sauf peut-être quelques historiens locaux. Cette tour, d'environ vingt pieds de diamètre, abandonnée depuis longtemps, s'était effondrée sur son soubassement de pierre. Il subsistait encore sur son pourtour des pans de murs dressés sur son socle intact jonché de moellons écroulés. Elle était cernée par les ronciers sur une épaisseur de trois pieds. Le terrain sur lequel elle avait été bâtie accusait une très légère pente. Au plus haut du cercle des ronces un petit filet d'eau, épais comme le poignet de Rosalie, suintait et abreuvait les plantes épineuses, entretenant ainsi cette végétation vigoureuse, dont l'épaisseur, vue depuis l'arbre, paraissait constante.

Cé aurait bien aimé explorer ces vestiges, mais comment faire pour franchir cette vivante armure, trop haute pour être enjambée, même par lui ? Passer à travers ? Seul un fantôme immatériel l'aurait pu, ce qu'il n'était pas.

Il retourna au domaine, pensif. Il lui avait semblé que le soubassement de la tour était surélevé d'environ deux pieds par rapport au sol à l'extérieur de la haie. Peut-être, se disait-il, ce socle était-il creux, qu'il y avait dessous la plate-forme une sorte de cave à provision ou de lieu de repos pour les soldats de la garnison, à la fois réfectoire et dortoir. Dans ce cas il devait y avoir un accès, une trappe avec un escalier à partir de ce socle. Et pour accéder à l'intérieur de la tour on devrait trouver quelques marches à un endroit de son pourtour. Première chose à faire, donc, découvrir où sont ces marches. Après, j'aviserai. A sa visite suivante il observa attentivement le terrain et le petit filet d'eau. A sa source ce dernier se divisait pour s'écouler en arcs de cercle des deux côtés de la tour. A mi-chemin il descendait ensuite tout droit, laissant ainsi plus sec l'autre moitié du terrain.

Ici, se dit Cé, devrait vraisemblablement se trouver l'escalier et, moins arrosée, l'épaisseur de la ronce devrait en principe être moindre. Il y a, tout proches, quelques beaux arbres qui devraient me constituer un bon observatoire en surplomb. Allons encore une fois jouer les écureuils.

C'est ainsi qu'il put constater que ses réflexions étaient conformes à la réalité des lieux. Bon, se dit-il encore, j'ai trouvé le « où ». Maintenant il me faut trouver le « comment ». L'épaisseur de la haie ici est d'environ un pied six pouces, avec un sabre d'abatis je crois pouvoir faire deux entailles parallèles séparées de, disons trois pieds, de haut en bas sur toute l'épaisseur, et ainsi isoler une sorte de battant se courbant vers l'extérieur, pivotant au-dessus de ses racines. Demain ou après j'apporterai ce sabre et me mettrai au travail. Oui mais, pour pouvoir couper depuis le haut ? Je ne vais pas me promener avec un escabeau sans provoquer la curiosité. Quelque vieux tronc abattu pourrait m'en tenir lieu. Donc d'abord, en chercher un. Il dut traîner sur une certaine distance le tronc d'un petit arbre que la foudre avait mis à bas jusqu'à l'endroit choisi intuitivement. La hauteur de la haie, moins bien alimentée en eau à cet endroit, était moindre et son sommet arrivait juste à la hauteur du front de Cé. Monté sur le fût de l'arbre, ses épaules se trouvaient au niveau du haut des ronciers. Son travail serait ainsi moins pénible.

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant qu'il puisse retourner à la tour, à laquelle il pensait comme à « la Tour Perdue». Armé de son outil tranchant il commença à tailler à grands coups à travers les rameaux épineux dont la dureté et l'enchevêtrement compact offraient une résistance dont malgré sa force il avait du mal à venir à bout. Après deux heures d'efforts intenses, à quelques pouces du sol, il sentit et entendit son sabre frapper quelque chose de plus dur dans un choc dont il ressentit les vibrations dans tout son avant-bras . L'escalier, pensa-t-il. Il avait bien deviné son emplacement. Assez pour aujourd'hui. La seconde entaille un autre jour. Après tout rien ne presse, la tour ne s'envolera pas, et je ne m'impose ce travail que par curiosité. J'ai à faire pour l'instant à la vigne et la Tour Perdue peut bien attendre quelques jours de plus, après des siècles de solitude.

Lorsque, plus tard, il eut terminé cette autre entaille, il se dit :

- Bien, j'ai maintenant ma porte horizontale. A présent je dois l'ouvrir, mais où est la poignée ? Je ne peux pas tirer à pleine main cette masse vers moi. J'ai beau avoir la peau dure ces épines sont comme autant de petits poignards. Je crois que si j'arrive à enfoncer à force un solide bâton le plus haut possible et en tirant dessus j'arriverai à la faire pivoter, la ronce est assez souple à partir de ses troncs les plus solides, à environ un pied du sol. Si je l'écarte suffisamment je pourrai enjamber l'ouverture grâce à mes longues jambes. Merci Victor. Oui, mais ce faisant je devrai lâcher le bâton, le pan de ronces se redressera et je serai piégé. Il faudrait que, tirant d'une main vers l'extérieur, écartant bien les bras comme pour l'embrasser, je repousse de l'autre dans le sens intérieur-extérieur. Eh ! A main nue ? Sur les ronces ? Non. Je vais apporter une ou deux planches que j'appuierai sur le dedans de la haie que je pourrai ainsi pousser sans me faire écharper. Une fois passé je cesse d'appuyer. Et pour sortir la même manœuvre dans l'autre sens. Si je pense ensuite revenir plusieurs fois je fixerai bâton et planches, ces dernières à l'intérieur où elles ne se verront pas, et le bâton dans la haie, enfoncé très haut, hors de portée de quiconque, n'attirera pas l'attention. Et comme de toute façon les hommes, superstitieux, ne s'aventurent jamais par ici...

Ces dispositions prises, avec beaucoup d'efforts et au prix de quelques griffures, il put enfin accéder à la plate-forme de la vieille tour, couverte d'un épais tapis de glands et de feuilles de chêne pourrissantes. Bien que jonchée des pierres grossièrement taillées provenant des murs effondrés, la plate-forme paraissait en bon état. Avançant avec précaution pour ne pas glisser sur les débris végétaux, se frayant un chemin parmi ces ruines, Cé cherchait l'ouverture qui, il le croyait,lui permettrait de descendre à l'intérieur du socle. Il devait de temps en temps déplacer des amas de moellons en ,penchant sa haute taille, se pliant en deux au niveau des reins. Enfin, déblayant un tas de gravats, il découvrit l'amorce d'un escalier, en partie comblé par les pierres chues. Encore du travail en perspective, dont il vint finalement à bout. Comme il l'avait supposé il y avait une pièce en sous-sol de la taille du soubassement, avec des piliers de pierre qui soutenaient les dalles de la plate-forme. Des larges bancs, également de pierre, devaient jadis servir de couchettes aux soldats au repos. Au centre il y avait une grande table, toujours de pierre, suffisante pour qu'une vingtaine de convives puissent y manger. Des débris de bois pourris qui jonchaient le sol étaient tout ce qui restait de ce qui devaient être des bancs. A intervalles réguliers, au bas et contre les murs, il y avait de petits tas de terre. Cé eut vite fait de découvrir qu'ils correspondaient, près du plafond, à de petites ouvertures horizontales d'un pied de large sur un pouce de hauteur, maintenant obstruées par de la terre et qui devaient permettre à l'air et à la lumière de pénétrer dans cette « résidence ». Il déblaya de la main une de ces ouvertures. En partie masquée depuis le temps par la ronce, elle laissait quand même passer un filet d'air et un rai de lumière. La même opération répétée tout au long des murs rendit presque agréable cette vaste pièce à l'abri du vent grâce à la haie, et relativement de la pluie dont elle était en partie protégée par les grands chênes qui l'entouraient.

- Pourquoi ne pas en faire ma résidence de campagne, pensait plaisamment Cé. Puis, plus sérieusement : on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver dans l'avenir. Déjà, après la mort de Victor et avant celle d'Alphonse, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'habileté d'Élisabeth... A tout hasard je vais m'aménager cette retraite et n'en soufflerai mot à personne.

Ainsi il agença le système d'accès, fixant par l'intérieur le bâton-poignée et attachant deux solides planches contre le roncier, fabriqua une trappe pour fermer l'accès à son sous-sol, un banc pour s'asseoir à la table, apporta petit à petit assiettes, bols, couverts, casseroles et poêle, à la grande colère indignée de Marie la cuisinière, qui se demandait bien pourquoi ses ustensiles disparaissaient. Lorsque le besoin d'y dormir se ferait sentir, si cela arrivait, il apporterait aussi paillasse et couvertures. La lumière d'une lampe à huile suffirait à ses yeux nyctalopes.

Il se trouva finalement propriétaire de ce qu'il appela sa thébaïde.


	24. Chapter 24

Élisabeth et le jeune officier se croisent souvent. Les premiers temps elle feint de ne pas le remarquer malgré son salut courtois, chapeau bas. Petit à petit, cependant, leurs rapports sont moins tendus. Le jeune homme lui adresse quelques paroles auxquelles elle répond. Il lui demande des nouvelles de sa santé, s'enquiert de la date de sa délivrance. Un jour il l'entend jouer au piano une musique mélancolique. Il s'arrête pour l'écouter. Elle s'en aperçoit et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle pense à Cé qui lui aussi s'arrêtait pour l'écouter. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, en fait depuis le jour où il a dû fuir en forêt. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui apportait de quoi manger ses déplacements auraient été trop remarqués. Les nouvelles de Cé lui arrivaient par l'intermédiaire de la fidèle Marie, qui se dévouait pour le ravitailler. La petite Rosalie s'inquiétait de l'absence de son grand ami. - Maman, où il est, Cé ? Quand est-ce qu'il va revenir ?

Et Élisabeth lui répondait :- Bientôt, ma chérie, bientôt.

- Mais il va m'oublier...

- Non, ça je te le promets, il ne nous oubliera jamais.

Cé avait bien aménagé sa cachette. Petit à petit, la nuit, il avait apporté un grand coffre dans lequel il avait placé, à l'abri de l'humidité, draps, couvertures et vêtements de rechange. Un petit tonnelet contenant à l'ordinaire du vin, placé sur un des bancs de pierre de l'espace qu'il avait baptisé cuisine, lui fournissait, grâce à son robinet, son eau courante, cette eau pure qu'il allait chercher avec une cruche au filet qui sourdait tout près. Il avait disposé au sol trois grandes pierres en triangle qui lui faisaient le foyer nécessaire à la cuisson et au réchauffement de sa nourriture, et qui lui apporterait, l'hiver, s'il était encore là l'hiver, un peu de chaleur pendant la nuit.

La question de l'eau, celle du chauffage et du couchage étant réglée, restait à mettre au point celle du ravitaillement. Marie la cuisinière, en grommelant pour la forme, devait lui apporter le nécessaire en principe tous les deux jours, au petit matin, après avoir vérifié que, du domaine à la forêt à la lisière de laquelle leurs rendez-vous était fixé, il ne passait pas de patrouille. Si c'était le cas, si Cé ne l'y trouvait pas, il était entendu que ces rendez-vous seraient décalés d'un jour. Marie apportait un panier plein, avec la nourriture et les objets de toilette nécessaires, serviettes et savon, et repartait avec le panier vide de la fois d'avant. Vide, mais pas toujours. Parfois Cé y avait mis suffisamment de myrtilles pour que Marie en fasse plusieurs tartes, assuré qu'il y en aurait au moins une pour lui. La bonne vie au manoir l'avait rendu un tantinet gourmand. D'autres fois, quand les myrtilles se faisaient plus rares ou la saison en étant terminée, le panier était plein de savoureux champignons, cèpes, morilles, pieds-de-mouton ou girolles. Au manoir tous étaient amateurs de champignons. Lorsque, par politesse ou politique, Élisabeth invitait l'officier de la Garde à dîner, Marie se faisait un malin plaisir d'en cuisiner un grand plat, en songeant à leur provenance. Élisabeth avait bien compris son manège, et les coins de sa bouche frémissaient d'un sourire contenu.

A chaque changement de l'escouade française l'officier partant prévenait son successeur :

- j'espère que tu aimes les champignons, j'ai l'impression que ces gens-là ne mangent que ça.

Dans la journée, Cé sortait avec précaution de son abri souterrain. Debout sur la plate-forme sa tête dépassait la haie. Il s'y était installé une sorte de chaise-longue sur laquelle il se prélassait au soleil. Aux heures les plus chaudes de l'été, alors qu'autour de lui tout s'alanguissait, il quittait sa cachette et allait se promener et faire ses cueillettes. Il revenait avec des baies et parfois des châtaignes, même les noix d'un noyer solitaire poussé là par hasard. Le soir il lisait les livres qu'Élisabeth lui envoyait régulièrement, puis il faisait un somme de quelques heures jusqu'au moment, à l'aube, quand c'était le jour fixé, il devait aller à la rencontre de Marie.

Là s'échangeaient les nouvelles et les messages verbaux des uns et des autres. Au cours de ses pérégrinations, il s'aventurait parfois assez près des limites des arbres, dans des endroits où les paysans et les braconniers tendaient des collets pour piéger les lapins qui pullulaient, agrémentant ainsi leurs menus d'une viande qui ne coûtait rien. De temps en temps, jamais deux fois de suite dans le même secteur, Cé s'appropriait un de ces petits animaux qu'il dépouillait une fois rentré et faisait cuire à la broche. Il tannait les peaux et se fit ainsi une pelisse et une chaude couverture qui furent les bienvenues une fois l'hiver venu. Parfois aussi, quand il y en avait beaucoup, il en prenait quelques-uns de plus qu'il remettait à Marie pour le plus grand plaisir gastronomique des habitants du domaine. Mais aussi, une fois, il tomba sur un piège à renard, cruelle mâchoire d'acier, où il y avait encore la patte ensanglantée de l'animal qui se l'était rongée pour pouvoir se libérer.

Cé aimait bien les renards avec qui, bien des années auparavant, il avait partagé la vie hasardeuse de ceux que les hommes rejetaient. La vue d'une portée de renardeaux batifolant et jouant à se battre lui faisait ressentir son absence d'enfance. Aussi, lorsqu'il voyait un de ces pièges il le déclenchait et y laissait, à la place d'une patte, un morceau de bois. Les paysans, superstitieux, finirent par croire à une sorte de génie-renard qui transformait les pattes coupées pour les rendre à leur propriétaire blessé. Il s'était également trouvé une autre occupation, lorsque le temps ne lui permettait pas de sortir, ou le soir quand il n'avait pas, rarement il est vrai, envie de lire : il sculptait. Maladroitement au début, ses ratés finissaient dans le foyer et servaient au moins à la cuisine ou au réchauffement de la température.

Combien d'essais fit-il avant d'avoir acquit une maîtrise suffisante ? Peu importait, ni le bois ni le temps ne lui manquaient. Petit à petit ses animaux de bois devenaient plus réalistes, se mettant à ressembler fidèlement qui à un lapin, qui à un renard ou à un sanglier, il avait pour ainsi dire les modèles sous les yeux. Ce n'est que quand il voulait représenter les animaux de la ferme qu'il avait du mal. Bien sûr il avait leurs formes en tête et les reproduisait avec assez d'exactitude, mais il voulait surtout les capter dans leurs diverses attitude, les vaches broutant, les béliers s'affrontant tête contre tête, les chiens courant ou aboyant, les chats faisant le dos rond. Mais à force d'obstination il parvint à des résultats satisfaisants.

Il réussit une exquise sculpture représentant un cheval tirant la carriole du domaine. Un jour, ayant demandé à Élisabeth par l'intermédiaire de Marie une grande feuille de papier, il remit à cette dernière un paquet soigneusement enveloppé dans lequel, protégé par des herbes sèches , il avait mis cette sculpture. -:Dans deux jours, lui dit-il, c'est l'anniversaire de Rosalie. Qu' Élisabeth lui donne ce cadeau de ma part, et qu'elle lui dise que je ne l'oublie pas. Je sais qu'elle se languit après moi. Merci Marie. Comme hélas il se trouva obligé de rester caché plusieurs années, à chaque anniversaire Rosalie reçut une de ces sculptures, qu'elle disposait soigneusement sur une étagère dans sa chambre et qu'elle regardait avec tendresse et avec une petite larme au coin de ses yeux en pensant que, peut-être, l'année suivante, il lui en donnerait une autre en personne, et qu'ils pourraient reprendre comme avant leurs jeux ensemble. Bien que de fillette elle soit devenue petite fille puis jeune adolescente, son amitié pour Cé n'avait pas changé de forme. Ce furent des années de routine pour les uns comme pour les autres, aussi bien au domaine pour la famille que pour Cé dans la tour, et à Genève pour Cyprien, toujours familier du manoir.

L'Autriche et les provinces allemandes sont en guerre contre la France. Les armées coalisées se renforcent et mobilisent. A Ingolstadt la situation est confuse pour certains étrangers qui y résident. Ernest, qui après son diplôme en économie a trouvé du travail dans une banque, est soumis, en tant que « citoyen français» à un strict contrôle policier. Être un Frankenstein et « primitivement Suisse » lui avaient valu cette «indulgence» au lieu d'un internement.

Félix, lui aussi Français, qui entre-temps est devenu Directeur de fabrication à la Brasserie, a échappé à la prison car son emploi a été déclaré « d'intérêt national ». L'Empereur aime la bière...

Ceci au grand soulagement de Safie et de leur petite fille qu'ils avaient prénommée Élisabeth. Agathe, elle, avait épousé le neveu de la vieille dame dont il avait hérité à son décès, deux années plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfants. Le vieil Honoré avait pu une fois se rendre en visite à Belrive, accompagné d'un jeune étudiant suisse, et s'était éteint doucement l'année précédente.

1803. A cause des troubles et de la fronde des Suisses de tous les cantons, un accord de neutralité est conclu avec Napoléon, et la Suisse devient la République Helvétique, indépendante politiquement, mais où les troupes françaises restent pour assurer le « maintien de l'ordre » et la « neutralité ». Cependant cela est suffisant pour assurer une amnistie aux réfractaires et autres déserteurs. Les Suisses incorporés de force sont libres de quitter l'armée.

C'est ainsi que Cyprien put retrouver la vie civile et son cabinet que Clerval avait continué à faire prospérer malgré la multiplicité de ses taches, et que Cé sortit de la clandestinité.

Ernest, de son côté, pris de nostalgie pour le lac Léman, était revenu s'installer à Genève où grâce à son expérience il avait été engagé dans une grande banque.

Marie avait apporté la nouvelle à Cé, surpris de la voir arriver sans son panier. Du plus loin qu'elle le vit elle lui cria : ça y est, Grand Gars, c'est fini. Vous pouvez rentrer au manoir, qu'elle a dit, Mademoiselle Élisabeth. Il réagit aussitôt, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, et partit à grands pas vers le manoir, laissant la pauvre Marie courir et s'essouffler derrière lui, rapidement distancée. En quelques minutes il arriva à une cinquantaine de toises de la maison sur le perron de laquelle, malgré l'heure matinale, l'attendaient Élisabeth et Clerval. Et bien sûr Rosalie.

Rosalie. Tout d'abord il crut ne pas la reconnaître dans cette jeune fille. Puis la réalité le rattrapa : cinq ans ! Il s'arrêta. Comme elle a grandi ! C'est à présent une demoiselle. Je n'oserai plus jamais la faire asseoir sur mes genoux, ou jouer au cheval avec elle sur mes épaules. Que nous arrive-t-il ?

Mais déjà elle courait vers lui en criant:- Cé ! les bras ouverts, sa robe flottant derrière elle au vent de sa course. Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Et elle se trouva soudain dans ses bras, pressant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il murmura simplement : Rosalie. Puis il la prit par les épaules, la repoussa à bout de bras pour mieux la contempler. Tu es aussi belle que ta mère, pensa-t-il.

Puis il se releva et, main dans la main, ils rejoignirent Élisabeth et Clerval qui avaient regardé la scène avec une indulgence souriante.

Derrière les vitres du salon les autres domestiques contemplaient avec curiosité ces retrouvailles. -Voilà, dit-il, me voici de retour.

- Oui, confirma Élisabeth, tu es revenu chez toi.

Un jour, alors que Rosalie avait quinze ans, elle s'adressa à Cé : - Je te vois tous les ans, au crépuscule, à la date anniversaire de la mort de mon oncle William, méditer et déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. Tu le connaissais ?

- Je l'ai connu très... brièvement. Mais attends-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Il monta dans sa chambre et redescendit quelques instants plus tard, tenant à la main un petit carnet rouge aux lettres dorées, quelque peu défraîchi.

- Tu as maintenant quinze ans, Rosalie, tu es assez raisonnable pour connaître la vérité. - Quelle vérité, Cé ? - Lis d'abord ce qu'il y a dans ce carnet rédigé par ton père, nous en parlerons après si tu en as encore envie. - Mais, pourquoi je... - Non, plus tard. Lis d'abord. Mais pas devant moi. Et n'en parle à personne.

- Bon, si tu insistes.

- Alors à plus tard. Ce ne fut que plus avant dans la journée que la conversation se continua. Cé ! Oui Rosalie ? C'est vrai tout ce qui est écrit dans ce livre? Mon père a fait tout ça?

- Tout est vrai, mais il y a une suite que je dois te raconter de vive voix. - Attends ! Alors tu n'as pas de nombril ? Tu dois avoir la peau du ventre toute lisse ! Ça doit être bizarre. - Rosalie, sois sérieuse ! Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes dans ce carnet. D'abord je ne suis pas né... - Je sais, mais quelle importance ? Né ou créé tu es venu au monde, c'est le principal. - Rosalie, je ne suis pas humain ! - Qu'est-ce qui te différencie ? Tu as un corps, soumis aux mêmes exigences que celui d'un « humain » : tu dois respirer, manger, boire, dormir. Tu as une âme ! - Ah, voilà le problème : en ai-je une ? - Mais bien sûr ! Le pasteur nous dit que dès qu'un corps accède à la vie, tu vois, il ne dit pas : est né, ou a été créé, mais « accède à la vie.» Dieu lui donne une âme. D'ailleurs, tu dois le sentir en toi. - Oui c'est vrai. J'ai des sentiments. Je suis heureux quand tu es heureuse, triste quand tu es triste, j'ai eu peur l'an dernier quand tu as été très malade. Je dois donc avoir une âme. Je suis capable de raisonner, de peser le pour et le contre des choses avant d'agir, de prévoir à long terme. Je dois donc avoir une âme. Je peux réfléchir à des choses abstraites, comme les mathématiques, ou l'existence d'une vie après la mort ou celle de Dieu. Je dois donc, en effet, avoir une âme. - Alors de quoi avais-tu peur en me donnant à lire ce carnet ? - Tu m'acceptes pour ce que je suis, j'en suis très touché et très heureux. Mais m'accepteras-tu pour ce que j'ai fait ? Écoute la suite.

Et Cé raconta la mort de William et celle de Justine, les yeux pleins de larmes et des sanglots dans la voix. Rosalie pleurait en l'écoutant, et quand il eut terminé elle se jeta dans ses bras. - Non, ne te culpabilises pas. Tu n'étais pas entièrement responsable et si, connaissant ton histoire, mon père, ma mère, Henry et même Ernest t'ont accepté, pourquoi te rejetterais-je ? Rien n'est changé entre nous, je te remercie même de m'avoir fait confiance. Reprends ce carnet. Soit mon Cé comme tu l'étais avant.

Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

Ainsi en fut-il.

Et la vie reprit son cours paisible à Belrive. Élisabeth avait donné le jour, quatre ans plus tôt, à Armand, petit garçon à la chevelure brune et aux yeux noirs, contrastant comme la nuit contraste au jour, avec la chevelure dorée et les yeux bleus hérités de sa mère de sa sœur Catherine, une fillette vive et espiègle.


	25. Chapter 25

L'an 1813 arriva. Au manoir rien n'avait changé, sinon ses habitants. La maturité et les maternités avaient doté Élisabeth de formes plus généreuses et plus douces. Henry avait quelques fils d'argent dans ses cheveux et de petites rides au coin des yeux, des rides de bonne humeur, disait-il. Mais à part ça toujours droit et svelte. Cé, lui, ne paraissait pas vieillir.

Les changements les plus spectaculaires étaient du côté des enfants. Rosalie, à vingt-trois ans, manifestait les dons pour la musique de sa mère. La jeune fille s'était transformée en une très jolie femme, très recherchée par les jeunes gens de la bonne société, invitée à tous les bals, à toutes les fêtes, où on la priait de montrer son talent au piano. On lui connaissait plusieurs prétendants sérieux, mais elle ne semblait pas pressée de se décider. Willie, lui, était le rêveur, un rêveur qui extériorisait ses sentiments sur la toile ou le papier. Toujours le nez en l'air, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer tel ou tel détail intéressant qu'il couchait aussitôt sur le bloc de papier qui ne le quittait jamais. Il était fasciné par les couleurs de la nature et, traduisant sur la toile ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, en inventait de nouvelles.

Catherine et Armand d'enfants, étaient devenus des adolescents ni trop sages ni trop turbulents, des adolescents comme les autres.

Après la sanglante et désastreuse Campagne de Russie, l'année précédente, et une série de défaites à peine compensées par quelques victoires, l'Empereur Napoléon 1er a besoin de rassembler ses troupes. Le 18 décembre la neutralité de la Suisse est à nouveau proclamée mais cette fois les armées françaises la quittent pour de bon.

Les Suisses, pour autant, n'en sont pas quittes avec la guerre. Comme au quatorzième siècle, au temps de Guillaume Tell, les Autrichiens de l'Empereur François 1er envahissent leur pays. Et toujours comme au temps de Guillaume tell, des milices clandestines s'organisent pour lutter contre l'envahisseur et rendent coup pour coup. Le jour ce sont de paisibles travailleurs, ouvriers, paysans, artisans, commerçants ou fonctionnaires. Mais la nuit ils deviennent de véritables combattants qui mènent la vie dure aux Autrichiens dans des actions de guérilla et de harcèlement. Il n'est pas un foyer où ne se trouve une arme qui sort nuitamment de sa cachette et s'y réfugie au petit matin. Ils sont organisés en groupes mobiles qui agissent soit de concert soit indépendamment, au gré des circonstances. Clerval et Cyprien en sont les chefs pour la région de Genève, activement secondés par Ernest. Insaisissables, ces groupes exaspèrent les Autrichiens qui se livrent à des représailles sur la population : couvre-feu, perquisitions, interdiction de rassemblements, rationnement des vivres, réquisitions des produits alimentaires. Les exploitants agricoles sont obligés de cacher une partie de leurs produits. Clerval et Élisabeth se sont vus dans la nécessité d'engager un régisseur, un homme sûr et capable, qui sait mener avec une fermeté adoucie de tact les ouvriers agricoles réguliers et les saisonniers, tandis qu'Élisabeth s'occupe des documents afférents à l'exploitation. Elle est devenue experte dans l'art de fausser ceux-ci et de déjouer ainsi les contrôles et les réquisitions des autorités autrichiennes.

Quand Clerval demanda à Cé s'il voulait participer aux coups de main contre les soldats autrichiens, il répondit : - Non Henry,je ne veux toujours pas me battre ni tuer. Je ne porterai jamais d'armes. Mais je me sens une âme républicaine, et républicaine suisse. Je ne peux pas rester indifférent. Mais j'agirai à ma façon, souvent seul, parfois en accord avec vous. Je connais la forêt, c'est mon amie, ma mère nourricière, c'est sous sa protection que j'agirai. Elle et moi en ferons voir aux envahisseurs. Je vais mener une guerre psychologique. Il demanda à Élisabeth de lui faire coudre une grande cape noire très ample, plus large que l'envergure de ses deux bras étendus, et descendant jusqu'au sol, ainsi qu'un chapeau comme celui des bergers, aux larges ailes, noir lui aussi.

- Cela me servira, leur dit-il, aussi bien pour ce que je veux faire que pour me protéger de la pluie et du froid. J'agirai la nuit et elle me dissimulera. Elle me servira de couverture lorsque je dormirai dans quelque cachette. - Seras-tu loin d'ici ? - Je serai là où mon action sera nécessaire ou possible, un jour ici, un jour ailleurs. Partout où sera l'ennemi. - Et pour manger ?

Il éclata de rire : - Pour cela pas de problème, je me paierai sur la bête. C'est l'armée autrichienne qui me nourrira.

- Sois prudent, surtout. Attention à toi, tout comme je le recommande à Henry, Cyprien ou Ernest, dit Élisabeth. Ne t'en fais pas, je vous ferai parvenir de mes nouvelles chaque fois que je le pourrai.

Rapide et invisible,silencieux comme un lynx, longeant en parallèle les chemins que les troupes sont obligées de suivre avec leurs chevaux et leurs voitures de vivres et de munitions, connaissant les clairières où ils doivent bivouaquer, il leur mène la vie dure. La nuit il s'approche des véhicules dont il arrache les rayons des roues, les rendant inutilisables, Ou bien il détache les chevaux et les chasse, faisant des cavaliers de simples fantassins et des fantassins des bêtes de somme obligées de tirer eux-mêmes leurs voitures, quand il n'y avait pas mis le feu.

Mais lorsqu'il n'a affaire qu'à un petit groupe, arrêté pour la nuit dans un endroit dégagé, les soldats entourant un petit feu de camp, il procède autrement. Surgissant de l'ombre, agitant son ample cape comme les ailes d'une immense chauve-souris, la lumière du feu allumant des lueurs jaunes au fond de ses yeux, il pousse des cris effrayants. Les soldats, hurlant de peur, s'enfuient en abandonnant tout, armes, équipement, voitures. Cé emporte ce dont il a besoin, de la nourriture et parfois des armes et des munitions qu'il remettra aux groupes régionaux de guérilla qui en manquent. Il devient pour les Autrichiens une sorte de légende. On l'appelle le Goliath de Genève, ou le Fantôme Noir. Il le sait et en rit. Je faisait peur à mon corps défendant, se disait-il, maintenant je le fais volontairement. Autant que mon aspect serve à quelque chose.

Quelquefois des soldats, soit dans un accès de courage, soit par un réflexe de peur ou de discipline, tirent sur lui. Mais comment bien viser dans ce noir sur fond sombre de la forêt ? Et dans toute cette surface déployée, où est la chair ?

En examinant sa cape il y trouve parfois de nouveaux trous, preuve qu'au moins certains coups auraient pu faire mouche.

- Mais, disait-il à Clerval ou à Cyprien lorsqu'il les rencontrait pour mettre au point quelque action commune,la seule balle qui était destinée à me toucher est encore en moi, dans mon épaule. Elle a priorité. C'est elle qui me porte chance et détourne les autres. Dans les occasions de ces rencontres il s'enquérait alors du domaine, d'Élisabeth et des enfants : - Combien de temps encore, soupirait-il, avant que nous nous retrouvions tous ensemble, en paix une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Depuis près d'un an et demi les groupes d'action de Clerval et de Cyprien mènent des opérations contre les troupes de l'Empereur d'Autriche. Clerval y participe souvent en personne. Et pendant chacune de ces nuits Elisabeth tourne et tourne dans la maison, s'attendant à chaque minute à voir entrer quelqu'un qui lui annoncera la mort de son mari. Elle a beau cacher sen appréhension à ses enfants, ses yeux cernés au petit matin la trahissent. Il n'y a qu'au retour d'Henry qu'elle se détend et va prendre un peu de repos. Mais elle se dit quand même : et la prochaine fois ?

A Belrive on parlait peu de la guerre. Par l'entremise de Clerval, qui le rencontrait souvent, la maisonnée avait des nouvelles de Cé. Mais c'était du genre : il va bien, il fait du bon travail, non je ne peux pas vous dire où il est, c'est une question de sécurité. D'ailleurs il se déplace beaucoup.

Un jour, en cachette de sa mère, Rosalie remit à Clerval une lettre cachetée, avec juste l'inscription : Pour C.

Cette lettre disait :

_Mon grand ami me manque. Mon père me dit que tu vas bien mais j'aimerais tant te voir en personne. Je dis toujours que s'il le fallait j'irais à ta rencontre. Ma mère m'a défendu de reparler d'une quelconque visite de ma part. Il faut dire que j'avais trop insisté sur ce sujet. Elle m'a dit : il est trop dangereux pour une jeune fille comme toi d'envisager de lui rendre visite en pleine guerre, sais-tu même où il se trouve ? Et qui sait quelles rencontres tu pourrais faire en le cherchant ? _

_Elle a continué à me faire la leçon pendant encore quinze bonnes minutes ! Ce que c'est agaçant ! _

_Tout le monde se bat et j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien ! Nous avons de temps en temps la visite __de mon oncle, qui a toujours la mine sombre et qui ne me parle guère. _

_J'aimerais avoir des discussions sérieuses à propos de cette guerre mais personne ne veux m'en parler, c'est ici un sujet tabou. Et lorsque je vais voir mon frère pour tenter d'avoir une conversation avec lui, il élude le sujet et repart à sa peinture et ses dessins. Il ne pense qu'à cela, c'est insupportable. Je m'ennuie tant de ta présence. Reviens, rien qu'une fois._

_Ta double fleur, comme tu dis parfois en riant._

- S'il te plaît, Henry, je voudrais que tu remettes ou fasses remettre cette lettre à Cé. Rassure-toi, elle ne contient rien de compromettant, je ne cite aucun nom, je sais que ce serait trop dangereux si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Je lui dis simplement que nous aimerions le voir et qu'il nous manque. Il verra que nous pensons toujours à lui. Mais surtout ne dis rien à maman. Promets-le moi.

- Oui petite fille, il aura ta lettre et ta mère n'en saura rien, je te le promets. Chacun des jours suivants elle interrogeait Henry du regard. Il faisait signe que non et elle prenait un air déçu. Mais enfin un jour, par une légère inclinaison de la tête, il lui confirma la remise de sa lettre et son regard s'éclaira.


	26. Chapter 26

Un soir, comme souvent, Henry se préparait pour une de ces opérations nocturnes coutumières : vêtements sombres, bottes hautes, large chapeau cachant son visage, deux pistolets,un sac de balles et de la poudre, des silex de rechange. Élisabeth vint l'embrasser :

- Fais bien attention, ce soir la Lune est pleine et le ciel dégagé, la lumière peut vous trahir.

- C'est une toute petite opération, on va juste faire un peu de bruit et allumer un feu. Je serai de retour avant même que tu sois endormie. A tout à l'heure, mon cœur.

Sur un dernier baiser il s'en fut. Ce qu'il ignorait, ce que tous ignoraient, c'est qu'à la petite troupe à laquelle ils allaient s'attaquer venait de se joindre un bataillon en transit, puissamment armé et formé de soldats aguerris. La petite escarmouche prévue allait se transformer en une furieuse bataille dans laquelle le rapport de force n'était pas en leur faveur. Ils durent rapidement se retirer vers les bois proches. Henry et deux volontaires restèrent en arrière-garde pour couvrir la retraite. Soudain on l'entendit pousser un cri de douleur et on le vit tomber, la poitrine ensanglantée. Tandis que l'un des deux hommes continuait à tenter de contenir les Autrichiens, l'autre hissa le corps inanimé de Clerval sur son épaule et courut rejoindre les survivants du groupe dans le bois.

Clerval rouvrit les yeux :

- Ah, Lucien, pose-moi à terre, je sens que je pourrai marcher, je crois que ce n'est pas trop grave. Mais ce que ça peut faire mal ! Soutiens-moi seulement.

- Où va-t-on aller ?

- Que tous se dispersent et repartent chez eux, comme à l'accoutumé. Moi, tu m'emmènes jusqu'à Belrive et tu rentres chez toi.

Quand Élisabeth le vit arriver, soutenu par Lucien, elle pâlit mais ne dit rien. Elle s'était si souvent imaginé cette scène que c'était comme si elle l'avait déjà vécue, et elle savait quoi faire.

- Montez-le dans la chambre, doucement, ne réveillez pas les enfants. Voyons ce dont il souffre. Mon Dieu, sa poitrine ! Aidez-moi à le déshabiller. Là, Henry, c'est juste sur le côté, une longue estafilade. Et ton bras !

Elle eut un rire soulagé :

- Regarde, la balle a ricoché sur une côte, elle n'est même pas cassée, là... oh, excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal. Et en ricochant elle t'a méchamment arraché un petit bout de la chair de ton bras. C'est pourquoi tu as tant saigné.

- Merci Lucien, vous pouvez vous en aller, maintenant, je me charge de tout. Et, Lucien, les autres ? Il y a eu des pertes. Quoi, autant ? Les pauvres. Je pense à leurs familles...Bon, allez, Lucien il est en de bonnes mains, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va mourir. Mais malgré tout elle pense à Victor, mort d'une blessure mal soignée. Et si Henry ?... Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle se fausse l'imagination. Henry vivra, il le faut, je le veux, nous serons deux à lutter.

Quelque part dans la forêt. Un homme haletant semble chercher quelqu'un. Cé surgit brusquement devant l'homme

- Que cherche-tu ?

- Ah, c'est justement toi. Ben, voilà, le chef a dit de te dire que l'autre chef a été blessé.

- Explique-toi. Quel chef a été blessé ?

- Je sais pas, l'autre, celui qui m'a pas envoyé. Moi je ne fais que te transmettre le message. Ah oui, le chef a ajouté que l'autre serait au manoir. Voilà. Maintenant je repars.

- Attends ! Quand est-ce arrivé ? Demanda t-il anxieusement. - Hier soir on savait pas où tu étais. Le chef a envoyé plusieurs gars un peu partout. Ainsi c'était donc Clerval qui aurait été blessé. Ah ! Élisabeth !

Il partit à grands pas. Après plusieurs heures de marche, à la nuit tombante, il arriva au manoir où il trouva Clerval, le bras en écharpe, les traits tirés mais souriant, entouré d'Élisabeth et des enfants qui l'accueillirent avec des cris de joie :

- Ah ! Cé ! Tu arrives à point, tu vois, j'ai été blessé.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis là. Cyprien m'a fait prévenir, mais je n'avais pas de détails sur ce qui s'était passé. Raconte-moi.

- Bah, laissons tomber. Ce que tu fais est certainement beaucoup plus intéressant, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Toi, raconte, ça va faire rire les enfants. Avec son riche vocabulaire Cé se raconta. Il fit rire ou frissonner, pousser des exclamations d'étonnement, et se révéla un conteur disert.

- Mes amis, je ne peux pas m'attarder, d'ailleurs ma présence pourrait vous mettre en danger. J'avais très envie de vous revoir tous, dit-il tout en regardant vers Rosalie, je regrette que ce soit dans ces circonstances. Mais si je le peux je tâcherai de revenir de temps en temps.

Il prit un rapide repas, les autres avaient déjà pris le leur. Puis il repartit dans la nuit.

Le printemps succéda à l'hiver. Des tractations se déroulaient entre l'Autriche et les représentants des Cantons. Malgré cela les opérations de guérilla continuaient.

Vers la mi-mai 1815, après que Napoléon se soit échappé de l'île d'Elbe et remonté triomphalement vers Paris, laissant Genève sur sa droite, au cours d'une opération où le groupe commandé par Ernest était tombé dans une embuscade, ce dernier fut fait prisonnier et emmené à la caserne principale devant le général autrichien commandant la place de Genève pour y être interrogé.

- Comment t'appelle-tu, demanda-t-il en allemand. Ernest fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Le général reposa la question en français :

- Je m'appelle Suisse.

- Ne sois pas insolent. Quel est ton nom

- Je suis la Suisse.

- Pris les armes à la main, j'ai le droit de te faire exécuter.

- Ici vous êtes à Genève et vous n'avez aucun droit. Mais si cela peut vous tranquilliser, faites-moi fusiller.

- Pas fusiller. Les bandits, car tu es un bandit, on les pends. Ernest blêmit. Fusillé, passe encore, c'est rapide, on n'a pas le temps de souffrir. Mais pendu... Il se ressaisit.

Il ne voulait pas donner au général la satisfaction de le voir s'effondrer.

- Comme il vous plaira.

- Je peux cependant t'épargner. Donnes-moi simplement le nom de tes chefs et tu vivra.

- Je ne peux pas te donner les noms de tous les habitants de Genève, car tous sont mes chefs. Ils ont cependant un nom collectif : Patrie.

- Insolent ! Puisque tu ne veux pas parler avec politesse, tu parleras sous la torture. Karl, emmenez-le.

Vingt coups de fouets pour commencer à lui délier la langue.

- Bien mon général.

Ernest fut mené dans la cour de la caserne où se dressait un poteau du haut duquel pendaient deux courtes cordes terminées par des nœuds coulants. On y serra ses mains, tirant ses bras haut au-dessus de sa tête. Puis un soldat, très fort et très grand, le plaça face au poteau, l'immobilisant avec une corde au niveau de la taille, et lui arracha le dos de sa chemise. Puis il recula de quelques pas et leva un lourd fouet, attendant les ordres. - Un, cria Karl. Le fouet siffla et s'abattit avec force sur le dos d'Ernest qui tressaillit sous la soudaine morsure, mais serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Le fouet laissa une marque rouge et boursouflée.

- Deux !

La mèche du fouet frappa encore. Ernest réprima un gémissement. - Trois !

Le coup fit éclater la trace des précédents. Des larmes involontaires s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Ne pas crier, se disait-il, ne pas leur donner cette satisfaction.

- Quatre ! Les coups se succédaient. Au huitième Ernest s'évanouit. Le fouet le laissait désormais insensible.

Il n'avait pas crié.

Après le vingtième coup on lança un seau d'eau sur son corps ensanglanté, on le détacha, et il fut jeté sur la paille d'une cellule. Le soir on lui apporta un morceau de pain qu'il n'eut pas la force de manger, et une écuelle d'eau qu'il but avidement.

La journée du lendemain on le laissa récupérer ses forces.

Le jour suivant il fut reconduit devant le général.

- Alors, as-tu réfléchi ?

- Oui, en effet j'ai réfléchi.

- Bien. Et qu'as-tu décidé ?

- Que vous ne tirerez plus un seul mot de moi.

- Karl ! Encore vingt coups.

Et le supplice recommença, encore plus terrible, sur son dos à vif. Encore la cellule, puis deux jours de tranquillité. Et une nouvelle comparution devant le général.

- Alors, toujours pas décidé ?

Ernest ne répondit pas. - Bien. J'admire ton courage mais la potence est dressée. Karl, exécution.

Puis, en allemand, croyant qu'Ernest ne le comprenait pas : - Un simulacre, bien entendu. S'il ne flanche pas, ramenez-le en cellule. Ainsi, malgré le macabre de cette mascarade, Ernest savait qu'il serait épargné, et c'est d'un pas chancelant mais sans marquer d'hésitation qu'il marcha vers la sinistre potence. Et la farce finit comme c'était prévu.

Au cinquième jour après ce simulacre, arriva le 18 mai. Un soldat fit sortir Ernest de sa cellule, lui fit revêtir une chemise et une veste, et le conduisit dans le bureau du général.

- Monsieur, lui dit-il, un accord a été passé entre mon Empereur et vos représentants. Genève fait, à partir de demain, partie de la Confédération Helvétique. Nos troupes se retirent et vous êtes libre.

Je regrette d'avoir dû agir ainsi envers vous mais ça fait partie des ordres et des obligations d'un soldat. Vous pouvez partir dès maintenant. Ernest se retourna sans un mot et sortit dans la cour. Des cellules la bordant sortait d'autres hommes libérés eux aussi, certains en meilleur état que d'autres. L'un d'eux, reconnaissant Ernest qui marchait avec peine s'offrit à l'aider et le conduisit chez un médecin proche.

Ernest guérit de ses blessures mais garda toujours une certaine raideur dans le dos. Il fit carrière dans la banque, trouva une épouse dont il eut trois enfants.

Cyprien, avocat renommé, dirige à présent un grand cabinet où officient une dizaine d'avocats et de nombreux secrétaires, cabinet où ne se rend plus que rarement Clerval.

Car Clerval, fort de la réputation acquise dans ses actions contre les Autrichiens, profitant de sa qualité de blessé au service de la Patrie, s'est lancé dans la politique. Il fait partie du Grand Conseil du Canton, sera bientôt membre du Conseil d'État et, qui sait, accédera peut-être aussi au Conseil Fédéral. Mais entre temps, pour fêter, le 24 août 1816, leurs vingt ans de mariage, lui et Élisabeth firent enfin leur voyage de noce, à Constantinople, laissant le domaine sous la responsabilité de Cé.


	27. Annexe

**Annexe: **Le témoignage de Cé:

je vis, et je vois, et je fuis.

Et je ne sais pas qui je suis

Nuitamment,dans la brume errant,

Je cherche un abri, tout tremblant,

J'ai faim et froid, seul et blessé,

je suis exténué, angoissé,

Et je me sens désespéré.

Sans ami pour me relever,

Ni regard pour s'apitoyer,

Rien que ceux pour me mépriser,

Ou que ceux pour me violenter.

Avec des pierres, ils m'ont frappé,

Moi qui n'avais que demandé

Un peu de bonté, de pitié,

Ouvrant mon doux cœur d'exilé.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils m'ont montré

Ce que valait l'humanité.

Effrayé je les ai quitté.

Un jour lointain plein de lumière

Et caché derrière un bosquet

Je rencontrais dans la forêt

Une enfant près de la rivière.

Courant gaiement y trébucha

Et dans l'eau brusquement tomba.

Puis emportée par le courant

Et sa main y disparaissant,

En un instant je la sauvais

Du flot mauvais et l'étreignais.

La posant délicatement

Je cherchais à la ranimer

Mais je ne savais pas comment.

Puis je vis un homme arriver,

Un coup de feu il a tiré.

Brutalement je fus blessé

Par la balle en l'épaule entrée

Causant une douleur ardente.

Cette injustice si flagrante

De colère emplissait mon cœur,

Et j'ai juré, plein de rancœur,

Haine éternelle en mon malheur.

M'affaiblissant, j'ai vacillé.

Regardé la Lune briller.

A mes yeux le ciel s'assombrit,

Exténué je m'évanouis.

Me relevant, les jours passant,

Je recherchais qui,me créant,

Avait scellé ma destiné.

Je me surpris à espérer,

Par une belle matinée,

En ayant vu un bel enfant,

Coquin, joueur et puis charmant,

Cette amitié tant désirée.

Déjouant la fatalité

D'une dure réalité.

Naïvement j'avais pensé

Que cet enfant sans préjugés

Accepterait mon amitié.

Voyant un monstre détestable

Qui sortait tout droit d'une fable,

N'hésitant pas à m'injurier,

Très fort il se mit à crier.

Songeant à mes douleurs passées,

Et comment je fus maltraité,

Paniqué, ne sachant que faire,

Mis mes mains pour le faire taire,

Et soudain j'ai réalisé

Que dans mes bras gisait sans vie

Son petit corps inanimé.

(Mes mains la lui avaient ravie)

A terre, alors,je l'ai posé,

J'ai tout tenté, désespéré.

Comme la vie l'avait quitté

Et ne pouvant le ranimer,

Je l'ai laissé, me maudissant

Tout en marchant, et ressassant

Mon geste qui prit l'existence

De cet enfant plein d'innocence.

Je vis briller son médaillon

Qui s'était pris dans mes haillons.

L'orage éclairait l'horizon.

Ne pouvant revenir vers lui,

Fuyant, je cherchais un abri,

Et sous la pluie, je découvris,

Une grange ou je me blottis.

J'y vis une forme endormie.

Tout doucement je m'approchais

Vis qu'il s'agissait d'une femme:

Sa beauté attendrit mon âme,

Dans sa poche je déposais

Ce médaillon qui m'apaisais.

Par ce portrait qui souriait.

Croyant bien faire, je pensais

Le rendre à son propriétaire,

Mais que ne fut pas ma misère

Quand j'appris de mon créateur,

L'ayant trouvé de triste humeur,

Sur la glace, errant éperdu,

Que par ma faute elle fut pendue!

Et pour ce monde était perdue,

Et que j'étais le responsable,

Moi le Démon! Moi, pauvre diable,

Qui par mon crime, étais coupable

De la mort de deux innocents.

Mais je pensais incessamment

Que s'il ne m'eut pas délaissé

En ce monde inhospitalier,

Lui, par lequel je fus créé,

Fol étudiant irréfléchi,

Ce drame ne se fut produit.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas souffert

Ce que seul, j'avais pu souffrir,

En vivant comme un pauvre hère

Et ayant peine à me nourrir.

Alors que je fis mon récit

Dans un lieu que j'avais choisi

A l'abri du gel et du vent

Soufflant de plus en plus souvent,

Ses sens plus délicats souffrant

Davantage du froid mordant.

La colère en moi progressait,

Son attitude m'agressais.

Alors, cherchant à le blesser

Il me vint des propos méchants

Et, en devenant malveillant,

Je déformais la vérité

Sur ce qui était arrivé,

Assombrissant mes intentions

Sur ce garçonnet si mignon,

Sur la douce et belle Justine

Avec sa figure enfantine.

A son oreille j'ai chuchoté

Des mots d'amour désespérés.

Je l'ai contemplée un instant

Et puis craignant qu'elle s'éveille,

Et que sur ses lèvres vermeilles

Ne se dessine un air d'horreur,

Voyant ma face de démon,

D'une créature sans nom

Dont vous aviez tous eu peur,

Me voyant entrer tout à l'heure.

Puis, m'arrêtant dans mon élan

Mon créateur ici présent

M'a proposé en me charmant,

Malgré ma culpabilité,

Avec lui de me ramener.

Alors que j'étais hésitant

J'avais fini par accepter,

Et, regrettant ma méchanceté,

Je l'ai suivi dans la vallée

Je vous ai dit la vérité.


End file.
